Forbidden love
by Hikaru-1989
Summary: Chapter 17 up! During the feudal era, there lived a prince who fell in love with a maiden however their social status do not allow them...would they be together or....? Asucag
1. Meeting our Prince chaming! introduction

**Forbidden love…**

* * *

_**A/N:Hi! I'm Hikaru1989 from the Rayearth section of Anyway this is my first Gundam Seed Destiny story so please bear my bad English and etc. don't ask me why I'm writing this…I've no idea cause this story/plot just came to me…**_

_**This story is all about Athrun and Cagalli. A little on Kira and lacus…and maybe more pairing to come.**_

_**so please do review!**_

_**Summary: During the feudal era, a Prince fell in love with a maiden. But because of their social status, they are pulled apart. Will they ever be together or…? Asucag!**_

* * *

During the feudal era, there lived a young prince with navy-blue hair and a pair of emerald green eyes, Athrun Zala. He was the son of the Late Lord Patrick Zala who dominated the whole country he had now with his own bare hands. Lord Patrick Zala passed away when Athrun was only 5. So Athrun do not have much memory about his father.

Since the death of Lord Patrick Zala, Lenore Zala, the queen and mother of Prince Athrun took care of him and ruled the country, PLANTS, on Athrun's behalf till he was of age.

Now 16 years had passed, standing tall and straight, the young prince, age 21, was with his best friend, a brown haired boy and a pair purple eyes, Kira Yamoto, playing chess at the palace most beautiful garden.

"Check." Said Prince Athrun as he made his moves.

"Hmm…there's something wrong about this game…" said Kira as he survey the game carefully.

"Kira." Said Athrun, sounding irritated. "This is the 68th times you said that there's something wrong with the game when you're going to lose."

"Did I?" asked Kira, having his puppy eyes out.

"Yes!" Athrun said angrily.

"Hmm…but there's really something wrong here." Said Kira as he ignored his friend's comment.

"Oh! Forget it. Let's stop the game." Said Athrun as he stood up. His shirt, in dark blue which is matched with a black pants. (I don't really much about the feudal era dressing name. So if anyone knows…please tell me n I'll edit right away.)

"Ah! Athrun, wait up!" said Kira as Athrun walks off; angry about the game while Kira tries to catch up with Athrun's speed. Kira is wearing a dark green shirt and black pants.

"Kira, I'd enough. Stop bothering me." Said Athrun really pissed off.

"Kira! Athrun!" a sweet voice called the 2 of them. They turned and saw a pink-headed girl with a pair of baby blue eyes, wearing a dark purple kimono, running towards them.

"Lacus!" called Kira, happily.

"Here we go again," murmured Athrun as he sighed.

"Kira!" called lacus as she and Kira stood in front of one another, looking at one another only. They were so into their own world.

"Guys! Sorry but you've got to snap out of it now." Said Athrun. "You can look at one another when I'm gone."

"Athrun?" Kira called.

"Yeah?"

"Are you jealous that I stole your fiancée?"

"Kira! I had said this 3006th times, NO!" said Athrun, really irritated by Kira for the 3006th.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. And I'm off." Said Athrun as he walks into the inner palace.

"That fast?" lacus asked with her really sweet voice.

"The queen asked me to see her once my game with Kira Yamoto here ended." Said Athrun as he glared at Kira who acted innocent.

"Oh…"

"Sorry lacus, Kira. But I need to go now." Said Athrun as he walks off.

"See you soon again, Athrun." Said lacus as she waved.

Athrun's POV 

I'm Athrun Zala who is the crown prince to this beautiful country, PLANTS. The guy I was with just now is my best friend, Kira Yamoto. With him, the lovely lady is lacus clyne. She's a nice girl and used to be my fiancée till Kira and her fell in love. And the funny thing is that, I'm not angry at all when I heard the news about the two of them. Instead, I felt happy for the two of them and gave them my blessing.

_Athrun is now in his study room, looking through the documents his mother gave him. A knock was heard and he allowed the person to enter. Athrun looks up and saw Kira and lacus. He raised an eyebrow. This was not a usual scene, seeing the two of them together. He felt something was really wrong._

_"So…what's up?" Athrun asked, trying to break the ice between them._

_"Erm…Athrun…now don't get angry or anything, okay?" Kira asked nervously._

_"Sure."_

_"Well, you see…I love lacus and she do to me too and we have been dating for some times now…and…" said Kira as he held lacus's hand._

_"And?"_

_"And…we hope you can tell her majesty, your mother to break this engagement between you and lacus?"_

_"Wait…you're saying that you two are dating and wants me to help along to break this engagement?" asked Athrun as he analysis the situation._

_"Yeah…so…will you help?" asked lacus, hoping that Athrun would understand._

_"Sure!" said Athrun, happily. He was smiling!_

_"Huh?" said Kira and lacus._

_"I'm fine with the idea. But you've got to tell me since when did the two of you got together. How dare you hide this kind of stuffs from me!" exclaimed Athrun as he pouted._

_"You really agree?"_

_"Sure. Why not? I wouldn't want a lady to stay by my side forever knowing that she'll never love me." Said Athrun as he stood up from his seat._

_"You sure?" lacus asked, afraid that Athrun would do something stupid._

_"Yup! What! You don't trust me?"_

_"No! Of course no! Thank you for your understanding, Athrun." Said Kira as he smiled._

Sure! Convincing my mother was not easy at all. She refused to break the engagement as his father made this engagement with lacus's father. However, eventually she agreed because of Athrun's evil plan trying to burn the whole palace.

**Normal POV**

Athrun now stands in front of his mother's room. The maid who was standing guard in front of the room smiled upon seeing the prince and went into the room to announce his arrival. Soon the maid came out and opened the door for him. Athrun smiled and headed into the room.

The room was grand. It had about 20 maids, kneeling down on their knees to show their respect to the prince at the side of the room, and there were lots of expensive vases and etc. all placed neatly on the shelves and tables. He turned to a corner, where his mother was in the study room.

He came to face with his mother, Lenore zala, who had short purple hair and a pair of emerald green eyes, was looking through the documents sent to her in the morning.

"Mother. You called?" said Athrun after he made his curtsy.

"Yes, Athrun." Said Lenore as she looked at Athrun, seriously, before taking a deep breath. "You need to choose a queen soon. You will have to inherit the throne when you're 23. and there must be a queen to help you."

'Again? On this topic?' thought Athrun as he sighed.

"Mother. As I had said it before, I would only if you allow me to find my true love in the outside world. Not asking me to choose those girls who only knows how to make themselves up.

"Hmm…" Lenora just sat there looking at Athrun.

"So?" asked Athrun as he looked at his mother.

Lenora sighed and nodded her head.

"Sure…you may do that provided that Yamoto follows you AND a lady would be brought back to meet me after 6 months." Said Lenora as she sighed more. "You're becoming more like your father. And do be careful when you're at the outside world. I don't want you to be killed."

"I will take care of myself, mother. Thank you very much." Said Athrun as he smiled and went out of the room back to his own, and started packing up.

* * *

**_A/N: this is the first chapter of forbidden love. Is it interesting? Is it okay? Should I continue? I know the country's name is a little lame…but I've no idea currently what to call it…give me suggestion and I'll change the country's name if I find that one of the reviews had given me a good suggestion! And the characters are a little OOC…haha…_**

**_Please review and tell me otherwise I'll just delete this story. Please review on this story! Thanks!_**

**_Remember to review!_**

**_Hikaru-1989!_**

* * *


	2. Meeting the blond miko!

**Forbidden love**

* * *

_**A/N: Hi! I've come back with the new chapter for forbidden love…it seems like everyone really like this story…it's only the 1st chapter and I've about 9 reviews already! I thank everyone for reviewing it! Thank you very much!**_

_**Now to answer some reviews made by all of you!**_

_**Azncandyangel: don't worry, Cagalli is coming out in this chapter! Yup! So stay tuned!**_

_**Lisa: Hi! Thanks for reviewing. Erm…the feudal era I'm doing is Japanese kind. Therefore, please help me along on the name on the clothing thanks! And I didn't know that I'm the first one to write the correct hair color of Lenore. Haha! Thank you again n I'll continue to do my best on this story!**_

_**HentaiNoBakaChick57: Thank you very much for reviewing! I love your story too! Athrun and Cagalli would meet in this chapter!**_

_**Daisukiasu'n'caga: thanks for your review! I'll always try to update this story as soon as possible!**_

_**gseedlover: thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Cari-Akira: Nope! I won't delete this story so no worries! Erm…my story is a little different from the real feudal era. Haha! And yes! They would meet in this next chapter!**_

_**SexyXPenguinz: Thank you for your compliments! **_

_**Ovp: I've finally updated this story! So please do review! And thank you!**_

_**Songtress of victory: Yup! This story is updated now! And thank you for liking my kind of story! Thank you!**_

_**Now back to the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: NO WAY THAT I OWN GUNDAM SEED THOUGH I REALLY WISH THAT I OWN Athrun!**_

_**Forgive my bad English too! Haha!**_

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting the blond miko!

"Welcome to the outside world for the first time, Prince Athrun Zala!" said Kira loudly. Kira was wearing a light blue shirt and black pants.

"Kira!" growled Athrun as he gave him a death glare. "Someday, I'm going to kill you." Athrun had just pulled out his samurai sword and its tip was at Kira's neck. Athrun was wearing a dark purple shirt and white pants.

"Athrun…this is not funny!" said Kira as cold sweat appeared. "Please…" pleaded Kira.

"Fine! I won't kill you or else lacus would be a widow by then." Said Athrun as he withdrew his sword. "She's way too young for that."

"Thank you…" said Kira, crying in a animated way on the ground.

Both of them, Athrun and Kira are now currently on their way to the nearest village at the countryside of PLANTS. At the beginning, it was not easy at all to get out of town though. Everyone knew the features of the prince himself that he, himself actually had a fan club. And how did everyone know how did everyone know the prince features?

Kira Yamoto! Was the root of all those fan clubs being created. He actually had the portraits of Athrun done and distributed them around as Athrun is finally on his first trip to the outside world and he wanted everyone to know Athrun. Of course, Athrun was not happy at all. After all the lectures he got from his mother and lacus, he was chased around the town once the main gate to the palace was opened for him.

And what did Kira did at the mean while?

He was in his own world with lacus again before Athrun's scream was heard. After that, Kira looked at the girls chasing after Athrun, stunned…and he laughed. Athrun cursed and swear that he would kill Kira once everything was over!

Kira, seeing Athrun in such trouble and pity him after running for about 2 hours, quickly went to grab their horses and saved Athrun from the girls who wanted a part of Athrun, or even better, the whole of Athrun.

"I'm not going to thank you for saving me, Kira!" said Athrun as he rode on his black horse.

"Athrun-sama! You're breaking my heart…" mocked Kira as he started his fake-cry in a girlish voice.

"Kira…Yamoto!" growled Athrun.

"Athrun-sama!" Kira cried in a girlish voice more. "Marry me!"

Athrun was really angry now. He swears to poison Kira's food later, make him mute and kill him. Athrun's mind was having all the evil plans he had for Kira. However, his mother and Lacus words repeated in his mind.

**Flashback**

_Lacus was standing beside Kira while the queen was standing in front of Athrun._

"_Now remember Athrun, no matter what happened, do be careful!" said Athrun's mother._

"_Athrun. I know that Kira can be irritating at times. But remember not to kill him if he continues to irritated, you'll need his help no matter what happened to you in the future." Said Lacus._

"_I won't kill him yet, lacus. Don't worry." Said Athrun as he glared at Kira._

"_Son, you'd better not kill Kira till you're back. You may need him when something crops up!" warned Lenore as she eyed on her son._

"_I promise not to kill Kira, mother. I'll kill only after I return." Said Athrun as he smiled evilly._

"_Hey, Athrun. Are you helping me or killing me?" said Kira as he pouted._

**End of flashback**

Meanwhile, Kira, on his brown horse, continued to re-enact the scene that he had just seen.

Soon they were riding next to a huge lake and they decided to take a rest for a while. Athrun started drink water from the clear water while Kira fed the horses. Then! They heard some sobbing sound. Kira looked around and saw a lady at the other side of the lake. Athrun saw in Kira's direction too and quickly ran towards the lady. Kira ran as well, behind Athrun.

The lady was crying. Athrun ran towards the lady and kneeled next to her.

"Miss?" Athrun asked as soon Kira reached there too. "Are you okay?"

Athrun was always a gentleman who puts ladies first.

"I…I…" the lady stammered. She raised her head and shows her face to Athrun. She had long brown hair and beautiful brown eyes. She looked beautiful. Athrun was captivated by her looks especially her eyes.

"My name is…Ayame. I was waiting for the man I loved to return from the war that is currently taking place in the neighboring country. He promised to return to me. However, I received news that he's dead." Said Ayame as she continues to cry.

"And this place…was the place we pledge our love." Said the lady as she cleans her tears and look into Athrun's eyes.

"Oh…" said Kira, feeling tense now.

All of the sudden, Ayame hugged Athrun tightly. Athrun was shocked and his body stiffened. Kira was at a loss of words that he quickly turns his back towards them.

"Mister…please…help me…" said Ayame as she neared herself to Athrun. Athrun stayed stone and was looking at the lady's lips, which was coming really close to him.

**Zala! What are you doing?**

Who are you?

**I'm you, stupid!**

What me? And who are you calling stupid?

**Anyway quickly get that girl, man!**

But!

No Athrun u cannot!

And who are you?

I'm your heart and that another stupid voice of yours is your pervert mind!

Huh? What's going on?

Just as Athrun was fighting with his inner self, an arrow was shot towards the lady. The lady screamed in her high pitch voice as she pulled herself away from Athrun. A binding light was surrounding her. Kira, hearing the scream, quickly turned and pull Athrun away. Athrun was still stunned at what had just happened. It was happening too fast.

The binding light then was gone and the lady, Ayame, had turned into something that had green skin and messy brown hair with blood-shot eyes. Nothing was left that resembled the beautiful lady Kira and Athrun had just seen.

"Die! You demon!" a voice was heard and another arrow flew towards the demon.

"You evil miko. (maiden that possesses special power.)" shouted the demon, which vanished into thin air.

"Finally, I've got her." Said the miko as she ran towards Athrun and Kira.

"Are you okay?" asked the miko who was in her miko's attire. Athrun and Kira looked up and saw a blond haired lady with amber eyes.

"Anou…are you guys okay?" asked the miko, worried.

"Erm yeah!" said the both of them as they stood up properly.

"you made me worry. That demon you just encountered, was a demon who captivates men with her looks and when she touches your lips, she will suck all your blood till there isn't a single drop in you anymore." Explained the miko.

"Now, my business had ended, I'm off. Do be careful." Said the miko. The miko's fiery amber eyes caught Athrun. He was lost when he looked into the miko's eyes. It seems like an endless maze. However, she looks like someone he knew very well.

The miko started to walk away with the bow in her hands and arrow bag hanging at her back.

"Please wait!" Athrun shouted. The miko stop in her tracks and turned to look at Athrun once again.

"I'm…I'm…Athrun. And you?"

"I'm Cagalli. Cagalli Yula, the miko of village Orb." Said Cagalli as she smiled and walked off.

"Cagalli Yula…" said Athrun, softly looking at her. "of village Orb."

"Prince? Prince Athrun?" Kira called as the figure of Cagalli had disappeared and Athrun was still looking at the direction the miko had went.

"Erm…yes?" said Athrun as soon as he snapped out from his dreamland.

"Are you okay?" asked Kira, really afraid that maybe that demon had just cast a spell on Athrun.

"I'm fine. Kira!" said Athrun smiling!

Kira was shocked to see Athrun smiling. His smile would normally appeared only once in a blue moon.

"Yeah! What's up?" said Kira really stunned.

"Let's go to village Orb!" said Athrun as he continued to smile.

"Huh?"

"C'mon! let's go!" said Athrun as he got up onto his horse. Athrun wanted to see that fiery amber eyes again that made him feel lost yet he could feel warm as well. He needed to see that eyes again.

"Erm…okay?" said Kira as he got up his horse and rode off with Athrun towards village Orb.

* * *

_A/N: Hi! So how was chapter 2? I know it will be a little confusing…but…haha…if you don't understand any part, just tell me and I'll explain to you! Well that's all!_

_I'll update this story by next Friday so see ya!_

_Remember to review for this chapter! Please! Thank you!_

_Hikaru-1989_

* * *


	3. Village Orb! kira noticing Athrun's feel

**Forbidden love**

_A/N: Hi guys! I'm back with another chapter of forbidden love! Yay! Hmm I can see that my reviews are growing really growing fast with in days of updates on the story! Thank you very much! Really thank you for all you guys reviews! It's because of you guys reviews; I am able to make it till here…thank you very much!_

_Now to respond to some of the reviews!_

_Kiuna'yukina: hey! Thanks for pointing out the mistake on Kira's surname…I did not notice it at all…thanks! I'll try to avoid doing that mistake again! Much thanks! And about is Athrun falling in love with Cagalli…hmm I've no idea too! Haha!_

_Cagalli Yula Atha: thanks for reviewing. I'm very sorry for my bad English and etc. I'll try to improve my English as much as I can…so for the mean time…bear with me for my bad English._

_Kasumi kairi or kairi-chan: Thanks for reviewing! And I'll continue to update this story chapter as soon as possible._

_Hell's Fox Princess: Thanks for reviewing! And the word you gave me, thanks…I have bad English…and I'm trying to improve it ASAP…so thanks and continue to help me along if you can! Thank you!_

_And this is for all the rest of the reviewers: Songtress of Victory, stuntsheep, Cari-Akira, Life.Love.Hate.Death, dasukiasu'n'caga, HentaiNoBakaChick57, shasha, cagalli20, MiyuCagalli, IYGU, kaikaicutie…_

_I thank you for you guys reviewing this story! And I'll continue to try my best in updating this story as soon as possible! Do continue to review for this story!_

_I've been quite busy in studies recently as exams are approaching. I might not be able to update this story that fast now…I'll still try to update it at least 1 week once or 2 weeks once…so do bear with me for a moment…studies are really taking much of my time…hmmm why did they have to invent something like exams? Why? _

_Anyway…let's start the story now…_

_Disclaimer: there's no way I'm owning Gundam Seed or Destiny…I only own Gundam Seed in my dreams…ya…so sad…why did they have to create that HOT Athrun out? I'm so into him now… **sob **And I do not own Inuyasha cause some people are saying the story is like Inuyasha…_

**Chapter 3: Orb village! Kira noticing Athrun's feelings…**

Finally our prince had reached the village Orb together with his best friend, Kira Yamato! However their journey towards Orb village was not easy at all too. There were several villages they had to past through and rest there for the night, as Orb village seems to be quite a distance away.

They came in to the village with their horses. It was a bustling town indeed. Everyone seems to be happy living in village Orb.

"We're finally here, Athrun." Said Kira as he finally got to get a good rest. This was because Athrun had been bugging him to quicken their pace to village Orb.

"Yup! We're finally here!" said Athrun as he smiled happily. However he had a scarf on his face.

"Let's find a inn first, Athrun." Said Kira as he pointed to one direction that showed 'Dearka and Miriallia Inn' with lots of love shapes around it.

"Isn't that signboard name a little weird?" asked Athrun as he sweat-dropped at Kira's choice of inn.

"Yeah, I know that but would rather have that inn?" asked Kira as he dismounted from his horse and pointed at the opposite direction. The inn signboard was 'Yzak Jule, Anger rule forever!' with thunderstorm flashing on the signboard.

"It's a little more weird, Kira?" Athrun said, really do not have any idea what's going on with this village.

"I feel that my first choice is better!" said Kira proud. "Though it looks like a love motel. But I guess it's okay as everyone would think that you're a lady!"

"Shut up!" said Athrun as he threatens to pull out his sword.

"Stop that topic, Kira!"

"Okay!" said Kira as he sweats dropped.

**Flashback!**

**3 days ago…**

_Athrun and Kira, on their horses, were in the forest, traveling towards village Orb. Then five men appeared with swords in their hands._

"_Hey look! There's a lady there! We're lucky." Said one of the men as he drooled._

"_A lady?" Kira pointed towards himself._

"_Not you! The one beside you!"_

"_Me?" Athrun pointed to himself._

"_Yup!"_

"_Oh no!" said Kira. He knew that Athrun hates people calling him a girl._

"_Athrun, you okay?" Kira asked, afraid._

"_Lady? Well look like I've to thanks your comments!" said Athrun as he dismounted from his horse and drawing out his sword._

"_Look like the lady wants to have some fun, guys." Said one of them as Athrun moves towards them and Kira moving backwards._

"_God, bless them that they'll not be kill by Athrun." Said Kira, softly as he could._

_And then!_

_Athrun started to slash those men with his sword, however trying to avoid killing them too._

_Soon the men were lying on the ground, groaning. All was injured with either their hands or legs being chopped off. Athrun had received a cut on his face from one of the men._

_Kira quickly dismounted from his horse and went to Athrun trying to heal the wound in any way he could._

"_Kira, I'm fine." Said Athrun as he pulled himself away from Kira._

"_You're not. We've better go to village Orb as soon as possible and get you heal. At the meantime, use lacus's scarf to cover the wound to avoid infection." Said Kira as he tied a scarf around Athrun._

"_But Kira!"_

"_No buts!"_

**End of flashback…**

And ever since, Athrun has been wearing the scarf.

"I think it's better to go to the first choice." Said Athrun as he dismounted from his horse.

THEN!

A tug was felt at Athrun's shirt. He turned and saw a little girl with brown hair.

"Excuse me," she said. "Are you looking for an inn?" asked the girl with an innocent look and puppy eyes.

"Yes…can you recommend us one of the best inn here?" Kira asked as he kneeled down to the girl's eye level. Athrun stood there and looked.

"Sure! My brother's inn! Impulse inn!" said the girl as she held on to Kira's hand and pulled Kira.

"Impulse inn?" Athrun kneeled down too to the girl's eye level.

"Yes! My name is Mayu Asuka." Said the girl as she smiled.

"Mayu…" said Athrun as his eyes started to soften. "That's a nice name."

"Thank you!" said Mayu.

"Mayu!" Kira said. "Can you bring us to the Impulse Inn?"

"Yes! Come this way!" said Mayu as she held onto Athrun and Kira's hand.

"C'mon, Athrun! Let's go!" said Kira as he smiled.

"Yup!" said Athrun.

And off the two of them, following the route of Mayu leading.

And there it is! A normal Japanese way of a inn with sliding doors and windows. Kira and Athrun sighed in relieve that they did not choose the inn before coming here. At least it looks normal here unlike that 2 inns.

"Thank god! I did not choose that inns that you recommended just now, Kira." Athrun said in a relieve tone.

"Thank you then! **Athrun Zala!**" said Kira as he growled at Athrun.

"C'mon! You two are so slow!" said Mayu as she waved to them in front of the inn's front door.

"Coming!" said Athrun and Kira in unison.

"Welcome to Impulse Inn!" a lady in pink kimono greeted them as the door slide opened. The lady had short red hair and is walking towards them to the front porch.

"You're?" Athrun asked.

"I'm Lunamaria Hawke Asuka." Said the lady. "Just call me Luna." Said Luna as she smiled at them.

"And I'm Meryin Hawke!" said another girl with long red hair tied up in a bun who comes running towards them and stood beside Luna.

"Please come with me and register your name." Said Meryin as she smiled.

"I'll go, Athrun." Said Kira as he walks off with Meryin.

"Then please follow me." Said Luna as she gestured Athrun to follow her. Athrun nodded and mayu just followed along with them.

"Mayu?" Athrun asked.

"Yes?"

"Isn't this your brother's inn?" asked Athrun as he looked around seeing lots of ladies running about, serving the guests their food.

"Yup! And Luna is my sister in law. My brother is currently in the kitchen preparing meals." Said Mayu as she smiled and skipped.

"I see." Said Athrun as he looked at Luna. "But Luna doesn't look like a married woman, no offends!"

Luna just turned and smiled at Athrun. "Don't worry! Everyone tells me that!"

And Luna slides opened a paper door and reveal a guest room. A Japanese kind of room that has tatami mat, four short-legged table, futon all prepared for them.

"Well, this is your room!" said Luna as she smiled.

Athrun entered the room in amaze. It was NEAT! His room was always in a mess, no matter how many times the maids cleans up for him.

"Well, I'm guess you were tired after the journey here, so I've the futon set up." Said Luna as she smiled while mayu just look around.

"Thanks." Said Athrun as he surveys the room.

"Athrun?" a voice called.

"Hmm?" Athrun turned to see Kira coming into the room.

"Well then, I'll leave the two of you now." Said Luna as she slides the door closed.

"Wow, this is a nice room," said Kira as he surveys the room as well.

"Yeah." Said Athrun as he looked out of the window to the bustling streets.

Then a knock was heard on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt." Said the person as she slides opened the door. It was Meryin, kneeling down.

"Would you like to have your dinner now?"

"Erm…yeah…" said Kira as he heard his stomach growling.

"I'm fine with it." Said Athrun.

"Then, I'll get the kitchen to get ready your meals." Said Meryin.

"Anou…" said Athrun.

"Yes?" asked Meryin as she smiled at him.

"Is there a miko called Cagalli here?"

"Cagalli sama? You said?" Meryin asked in curiosity.

"Yes." Said Athrun as he nodded his head.

"She lives at that hill there. You can see her hut from here." Said Meryin as she points a direction out of the window.

"I see." Said Athrun then smiling. "Thanks."

"Then I'll be going then." Said Meryin as she nodded.

"Meryin, where do I get medication?" asked Kira as fast as he could.

"Medication? As for…?" Meryin asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"For scar on the face?"

"You should let Cagalli sama take a look then. She's a specialist in this field." Said Meryin as she smiled.

"Thank you!" said Kira, smiling.

"You're welcome. Now if you don't mind, I'll go get your dinner now." Said Meryin as she closes the door and off she went.

"Look like we've to find that Cagalli huh?" Kira asked as Athrun gazed out towards the small hut where he saw a blond figure coming out.

"Yeah…" said Athrun, smiling at the blond figure that was playing with the village kids.

"Athrun, let me take a look on your face again." Said Kira, afraid that there may be infection.

"I'm fine, Kira." Said Athrun as he pushes Kira away.

"You sure? I think is better that I get some warm water and clean that wound of you." Said Kira as he noticed Athrun smiling to that blond figure.

"Anything." Said Athrun, pissed that Kira had disturbed his gaze on that blond miko.

Kira then slides opened the door and closed it. He lied on the door with his back on the door.

'Athrun…are you falling in love with a miko? You should know that they are not supposed to fall in love…' thought Kira as he sighed in sadness.

'it would be a forbidden love if you do that…' thought Kira as he walks off to the kitchen while Athrun continues to stare at the blond miko.

_A/N: So how's this chapter? Is it okay? I hopes it goes well. Hmm…anyway the next chapter would be up only by next week or so…I'm busy with school work and etc._

_So remember to review!_

_See you!_

_Hikaru-1989_


	4. Closer together?

**Forbidden love**

_**A/N: Hi! I'm back for this week cause I won't be able to update this for about 3 weeks due to examinations etc. so please forgive me…and bear it for a little while…hopefully you guys won't forget me though…hehe! Anyway my reviews have grown to 41! (As seen on 26/4/06) Thank you very much! Really thank you! 41! Not a small sum of number because to me, in Rayearth, we seldom have this much reviews just for 3 chapters! Really thank you!**_

_**Now to respond to some or maybe all of the reviews!**_

_**IYGU: thanks for reviewing and your compliments!**_

_**Mysticflame858: thanks for liking my type of story! And please do continue to support me! Mikos, demons and princes…this idea actually came to me by luck while reading a manga…**_

_**Kiuna'yukina: Hey! Thanks for reviewing this once again! Thanks for saying the inn name are…erm…nice? Haha…I have no idea why I wrote the inn name this way too! Haha! And about your question on why miko can't fall in love? The answer will be reveal within the next few chapters! So I'll keep you cliffhanger for the moment! Haha! I'm so evil!**_

_**Maeya: I love your stories too! There are so nice and sweet! Too bad I always didn't have time to review for you! I'll try to find time to review! I promise! At the meanwhile, I'm way too busy for exams…thank you for your compliments! Awesome story? Erm…I don't feel that way though for forbidden love…why? Hmm…and thank you for your understanding and forgiving my bad English! Well! I'll try to update this story ASAP! At the mean time…continue reviewing!**_

_**QUEENPaul: Hi there! Thank you for reviewing this story of mine! Thank you for saying my plot and summary is good! But I'm lacking in details? OMG! My teacher always says that to my essays…am I really that bad in details? I'll try to look into that though, don't worry that this sounds harsh to me! I'm always fine with it when everyone tells me my mistakes and I'll try to change it! …And thanks once again for your luck to me and continue to review ne?**_

_**MiyuCagalli: NO! THIS IS NOT AN ASUKIRA 5+ FIC! THIS IS ASUCAGA! I know this story now sounds a little that way too…partially my fault…I'll put more scenes about Athrun and Cagalli now on…haiz…anyway! Thanks for reviewing! And no…I'm not scolding you or what about this fic is Asukira! Kk? Haha! I'll try to update it ASAP!**_

_**Cari-Akira: Hi! Thanks once again reviewing my story! Oh yes! That scar had something to do with Cagalli and Athrun…I'm not really sure if Cagalli is magic-ish…what do you think? Haha! Thanks once again and continue reviewing!**_

_**Kasumi kairi or kairi-chan: Yes, Lunamaria is married to Shinn and stellar is in this story except she has no relation to Shinn at all…haha…thanks for saying this chapter was really funny…actually I typed chapter 3 at 4 am cause I was really busy the last few days… but I need to update this for you guys! Yes! Thanks for reviewing and do continue to support me! Thanks!**_

_**Dasukiasu'n'caga, Songtress of Victory, gseedlover, Cagalli Yula Atha, Life.Love.Hate.Death thanks for reviewing and forgiving my bad English and do continue to support me!**_

_**A/N: wow! That was a long respond to you guys! Anyway! Let's just proceed to the story now! I guess everyone is waiting, right guys! (Shout to GS team!)**_

_**Cagalli: yeah! You'd better start now (shoot death glare at Hikaru-1989)**_

_**Athrun: Don't scare her! She'll have a shock and she'll not let us be together…**_

_**Kira: that's right, Cagalli…luckily I'm with lacus already…**_

_**Lacus: Kira?**_

_**Kira: yes?**_

_**Lacus: Hikaru-1989 seems to be angry with us now…and is threatening to cut us up…**_

_**Hikaru-1989: well then! The four of you had better keep shut and let me continue my story 'Forbidden love' OR ELSE!**_

_**The four of them: or else?**_

_**Hikaru-1989: don't blame me for killing you guys…hehe (Evil)**_

_**Everyone in unison, afraid: let's continue the story now!**_

_**Hikaru-1989: now this is better!**_

_**Cagalli: Continue already! Well you?**_

_**Hikaru-1989 stares at Cagalli and vice versa for Cagalli…**_

_**Athrun: let's continue now…sighed…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own GS or though I wish I owned Athrun…haiz…life is never fair…**_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Closer together…?**

"Itai!" a scream could be heard from the hut where Cagalli stays. "Cagalli! Itai!"

"Shut up! Athrun!" Cagalli shouted.

"Well if you would be more gentle to me!" Athrun shouted.

"Shut up! All you got to blame is yourself. Who asked you to peek on me while I'm bathing?" said Cagalli as she used an herb and rubbed against Athrun's left arm.

"Itai! How would I know you were there?" Athrun fought back his tears as Cagalli rubbed hard on the bruises on his arms.

"Then how did you manage to get there? It was supposed to be my purifying waterfall." Said Cagalli as she continued to fight with Athrun's force, which was trying to push her away all the time.

"I don't know," muttered Athrun with his locks covering his eyes.

**Flashback!**

Kira had just helped Athrun to clean his wound with the warm water he borrowed from the kitchen. Though Athrun was always pushing Kira away.

"Itai!" complained Athrun as he rubbed against his scar.

"If you'd listen, it would not hurt!" said Kira as he stood up.

"Well, it hurts!"

"Well, prince! You got to get used to it!" said Kira, annoyed.

"Athrun, you'd need to see that Cagalli miko today. That scar isn't get anyway good." Said Kira as he looked at Athrun who was still rubbing against his scar.

"You'll be going with me right?" Athrun asked as he looked out of the window once again to the bustling street.

"Nope. I've got to do something. Anyway, I'll just head to the kitchen now." Said Kira as he picked up the bucket of warm water, sliding open the door. "You'd been warned Athrun to get that scar heal while I'm gone." Kira said in a commander tone.

"Yes, sir…" said Athrun as he sweat dropped at Kira's behavior.

And off when Kira with the bucket of water, Athrun sighed. He knew Kira was worried about him and if he goes back in this manner, his mother and lacus would kill him first before Kira.

Sighing, Athrun stood up and slide open the door. He walked the route that could lead him to Cagalli miko's hut. It was quite far though and there were some skeletons of some weird animals to pass. Athrun had a long and tiring trip to the miko's hut.

Finally after a whole afternoon spent to reach the hut, he was there. Athrun smiled and headed into the miko's hut and to his disappointment, he did not see Cagalli, instead he found one little girl who had blond hair and magenta eyes in the hut. She stared at him. Athrun remained calm and asked the girl.

"Anou…may I know where is the miko?"

"who are you? And what you want?" the girl said in a warning tone.

"Oh…sorry…I'm Athrun, Athrun Zala. I'm here to see the miko for a heal to my scar?" Athrun said as he looked at the girl. She looked like Cagalli.

"She's out for a while. You may stay here and wait if you don't mind." Said the girl as she turned her back to Athrun and seems to be doing something.

"I think I'll just go look for her." Said Athrun as he got out of the hut. 'Wow! That girl. She's so…fierce like Kira.'

Athrun started to look around and noticed a pathway into the forest.

'Maybe she's there?'

Athrun just walked the path, feeling that this path would lead him to the miko who left him lost in her eyes. However, soon the forest started to turn dark. Pitch black. Nothing could be seen.

'what's going on? It's only the afternoon and it's already dark here?' thought Athrun as he tried to make his way through.

All Athrun could figured out in the dark forest was the trees. Other than the trees, he could see nothing at all. He heard insects creaking too. It was really scary. It feels as if he was in some dimensions that you could not get out of there forever. Athrun walked as slow as he could, hoping he wouldn't fall onto the ground. Slowly, Athrun could feel someone was following him. He started to fear, and walked very fast.

**THEN!**

Small bubbles-like lamps started to float up from the bushes, which was at the sides of the path. It helped Athrun to see much more clearly than when it was pitch black though the light is lit dimly but it's better than nothing. However why did these things appeared? Athrun started to look around and think who or WHAT is out there looking out for him or anything else. He continued walking after which. Though he was scared, but could he do anything? All he could do is to walk out of this forest finding miko Cagalli. He held onto his samurai sword tightly and walked.

Soon, he heard water splashing. He hear it even loudly as he continued walking. Then he saw a tall waterfall flowing down. It was beautiful. It looked like one of the paintings he saw in the palace painted by some painters. Sunlights could be seen shining into the water flowing down.

However, seeing the real thing was even better.

'Dock!' a bucket sound was heard hitting on rock.

"Who goes there?" Athrun asked.

No replies.

'Dock!' another knocking sound.

Athrun followed the sound. He looked around and saw someone in blond behind some bushes.

I am waiting for you… 

_With the roses that you left…_

_The love you left with me…_

_Waiting for your return…_

_And always you only…_

The person sang. Athrun went even closer to the person. She was in naked and bathing with the buckets of water she took from the stream.

Athrun blushed and quickly sat down on the ground.

"Who goes there?" the person asked as she heard some bushes moving.

The person started to stand up and took her clothing with her, wrapping herself up. After dressing up, she walked to the bushes with a bow and her quiver.

Athrun started to be scared. He shivered. Who knows if this girl was a demon he saw previously? He started to let his hands move around the ground, his head turning about looking for any ways to escape. Athrun all of the sudden felt something slimy from his right hand. He looked at it and saw a brown slimy like worm but it was bigger than his hand. He looked at it and turned blue. He quickly withdrew his hands.

Out of the sudden, he felt something shooting in his way and dodged it. He was trained well of course in the palace taught by his teacher. An arrow was shot to the worm-like creature.

"Again? A wormy?" the person said as she walked towards the creature and bend towards it looking at it closely. Athrun was really afraid now. He stood up and tried to run away but his legs would not move at all. The person felt someone else to her right and looked at the direction.

Amber met with emerald.

They stared at one another till… the person screamed!

"HENTAI!" the girl screamed. "YOU WERE PEEKING ON ME! HENTAI! THIS IS A PURIFYING STREAM! AND YOU ARE HERE! HENTAI!" the girl screamed more as she threw buckets towards Athrun.

"Cagalli! Calm down!" shouted Athrun. To his disappointment, Cagalli could not hear him. she was still throwing buckets and anything that was available.

She threw till there was no longer a thing for her to throw. She pulled out her arrow and started to aim at Athrun.

"Wait! Cagalli!" Athrun cried out the last time.

"Huh? Athrun?" Cagalli was still having the bow pulled with the arrow.

"I can explain why I'm here!" said Athrun hoping he would stay alive till the next sunrise.

"Miko Cagalli?" a voice was heard behind the trees. A sharp pitched sound.

"don't move, Athrun." Cagalli said softly.

"I was hoping to be able to eat that beautiful man beside you. I'm so lucky today. I can meet up with the miko who killed my species!" a lady was quite tall with a long silver hair tied in a half ponytail and had nice peach colored eyes. She was wearing a white kimono that was so short that it covered till her thighs. She walked out of the dark forest and into the shining lights.

"Athrun. Try not to look into her eyes." Said Cagalli as she still held the bow in motion to shoot if released.

"Miko Cagalli! I'll revenge for my family today!" the demon shouted.

"Yuka-so-ni." Cagalli said. "you're the demon who had killed thousands of people, sucking their life energy out."

"I've to survive though." Said the demon as she had her fingernails stretched out and she was licking it.

"Now die, miko!" said the demon as she ran towards Cagalli with her sharp fingernails and slashed Cagalli. However Cagalli dodged quickly and shot an arrow towards the demon. Missed! Cagalli quickly pulled out another arrow but she was too late. The demon had returned to her with bigger force. Cagalli landed onto the ground with the demon on top of her, getting ready to kill Cagalli.

Athrun looked and saw Cagalli was in danger. He quickly pulled out his sword and slash towards the demon. The demon quickly jumped off Cagalli and into safe area. Cagalli quickly pulled out an arrow and shot towards the demon's heart but missed it. It hit the demon's left arm.

"I'll revenge! I'll come back soon!" said the demon as she sensed if she continued fighting, she would die. She was in danger. She needed to escape. She quickly ran into the dark forest.

"I'll get you next time, miko Cagalli!" she said.

Back at Cagalli and Athrun, though both had not sustained any serious injuries, Athrun quickly went and check on Cagalli.

"I'm fine." Said Cagalli as she pulled her hand away from Athrun.

"are you sure?" Athrun asked as he looked at Cagalli with his gentle eyes.

Cagalli nodded and looked at Athrun.

'What beautiful eyes he has.' Thought Cagalli. 'wait! What am I thinking? I'm a miko!'

she shook her head hard, shaking the thoughts out.

Athrun was much more worried.

"Anyway, why are you here?"

"Well…" said Athrun as he plays with his fingers and started explaining.

After explanation…

"So that's it?" Cagalli looked at Athrun.

"Yeah."

"and you saw it all right?" Cagalli blushed as she asked.

"Saw?" Athrun blushed too.

"Yeah…I mean when I was…" Cagalli was really embarrassed now.

"I did…I mean I don't have a choice right?" said Athrun as he started to find the ground interesting.

"What! What do you mean?" Cagalli shouted.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong! At this kind of time, you should have said no! baka!" shouted Cagalli as she started to throw buckets again, injuring Athrun.

**END OF FLASHBACK!**

"I'm not blaming you though." Said Cagalli as she cleaned her hands with a pill of water as she had finished applying herbs on Athrun.

"Thanks." Said Athrun.

"Cagalli sama?" a voice was heard and in came the girl Athrun saw earlier.

"Stellar?" Cagalli looked at her.

"Cagalli sama. There are men again asking for rose ring." Said stellar as she stared at Athrun.

"I see. Guess I have to see them." Said Cagalli as she stood up, picking her bow and quiver.

"Cagalli?" Athrun asked, not knowing what's happening.

"Athrun. Could you come back tomorrow? For your scar." Said Cagalli as she smiled and held onto the wheat made door with her left hand and bow in her right hand. The quiver over her shoulder.

"Yeah." Said Athrun. He could not resist Cagalli's smile.

"See you tomorrow!" said Cagalli as she smiled and walks off with stellar.

"What's going on?" Athrun asked still not knowing what happened.

* * *

_**A/n: I've just finished this chapter! Yay! It was tiring typing. How was this chapter?**_

_**What's rose ring? Who are those men? And how will Athrun and Cagalli be in the end? Will that demon appear once more?**_

_**Stay tuned! Haha!**_

_**I was thinking of a sad ending. What do you guys think? Should I have a sad ending or happy one? Please vote!**_

_**Hmmmmmmmmm anyway do continue to review and flames are welcomed. I'll update this soon after my exams are over…so please don't forget me! I'll be back soon! Thank you!**_

_**Remember to review!**_

_**Hikaru1989**_


	5. Cagalli? Rose Ring?

**Forbidden love**

**_A/N: Hahaha! I'm finally back after my exams have ended. 8 subjects in total to study within a week…60 over chapters to study…luckily for me that I did not go crazy… the teachers are crazy… whoever started the thing called exam… I'll make sure that he/she will die… it's so tiring… but at least I'm back! Yay! It'd now grown to 50! (As seen on 19/5/06.) My reviews had grown again! Thank you! Thank you very much! I love you guys! Thank you!_**

**_However! Why is it getting lesser? I've only 9 reviews on the last chapter but had hundreds who read that story…please review. Because only a review would make me want to continue. Please! Thanks!_**

_**Now to respond to the reviews:**_

_**Kasumi kairi or kairi-chan: thanks for reviewing again! You've been reviewing this story since it started! Thank you! That girl mentioned earlier before Athrun and Cagalli met again was stellar. What's stellar and Cagalli's relationship? I think that this answer will be revealed in this chapter! Haha! Evil as always! I'm improving? Thank you! Thank you for your compliment!**_

_**Maeye: I'm SO SORRY! I've spelled your nick wrongly. Please forgive me! Sorry! Yes! There will be lots of demons coming out! So stay tuned!**_

_**Cari-Akira: HI! Thanks for reviewing! Hmmm Cagalli's power? Hmmm I'm still not very sure to let her have some weird power. I mean based on her behavior, I think if I gave her power it would be fire. It really suits her. Yes! The questions you have would be shown in the story very! Soon! So stay tuned too!**_

_**I thank Life.Love.Hate.Death, gseedlover, CHIMU, Miyucagalli and sacredBlade for reviewing chapter 4! Do continue to support me! Thank you!**_

_**Well, according to votes, majority of you guys wants a happy ending. Hmm happy ending? But I want to do the sad ending too! Because if I do the sad ending, there would be squeals. Then again… happy ending is nicer… maybe I'll do both or… haiz… I don't know… anyway thanks for your votes! I'll do happy ending for sure… however about the sad ending… I need to think about it… yeah… need to think…**_

****

**_Disclamier: NO WAY I OWN GUNDAM SEED! though i wish to...haiz..._**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Cagalli? Rose ring?**_

Cagalli now walks alone in the forest heading for those men who had once again came to challenge her to get the sacred ring- the rose ring. It was shaped in a ring (of course it is! That's why it's called rose ring!) And had a shape of a rose engraved on it. However this was not just any ring.

_Not just any ring huh? _Cagalli thought. She had sent stellar to inform Yzak and Dereka to head for the shrine where the rose ring lies. Safeguard it. You would not know when those rough men do when you are still dealing with another.

Soon she reached where the men were.

A man on a white horse, he dismounted from the horse and walked towards Cagalli. He was a man with red hair. He looked at Cagalli and smiled.

"My name is Rusty." He said as he bowed to the miko.

"Cagalli." Said Cagalli as she looked at the man.

"I'm here on my lord's behalf to have the rose ring from you, Cagalli-san." Said Rusty as he smiled.

"I guess you can't have it. You must know not all men or anyone can control the power of rose ring easily. You'd to sacrifice your life energy in order to use the ring. The rose ring can make any wishes happen as long as you're willing to give up your life energy." Explained Cagalli as she pulled out an arrow from her quiver and adjusted it on her bow.

"I do know that. However, it's my lord's order." Said Rusty.

"Nope. I can't give it to you." Said Cagalli as she looked into Rusty's eyes.

"Rusty!" a rough deep voice called. "I told you not to talk with the miko in that way! Just fight with her and if you win, I'm sure she'd to give you the ring by then." A man on a black horse came forward. He was a man with long blond hair and was wearing a mask.

"Rau Le Cruets (Did I spell correctly?)" said Rusty as he bowed before the man.

"You're the captain of this army, I presume?" Cagalli asked as she looked at the man.

"No. I'm the general of the whole entire unit of the army." Said Rau as he smirked.

"I see." Said Cagalli as she smiled at him.

Rau looked at Cagalli for a while before dismounting from his horse and pulling his sword out. Cagalli noticing it quickly pointed her arrow towards Rau.

"No, just hand over the ring or I'll make your life suffer!" said Rau as he smiled.

"No, I guess I can't give it to you." Said Cagalli as she released her arrow and it flew towards rau. However it did not hit him. Instead it just, flew past him, making a cut on his face.

"Please leave." Said Cagalli as she pulled another arrow out.

"General Rau!" Rusty shouted as he ran in front of Rau and pulled out his sword, positioning himself in a fighting mode.

"Rusty!" Rau called. "We'll leave this time, miko. However we would be back again for the rose ring." Said Rau as he cleaned off his blood flowing from the cut Cagalli inflicted and he smirked.

Rusty withdrew his sword and got onto his horse. Rau, on his horse, looked at Cagalli again and smiled.

"We'll meet again very soon, miko." Said Rau and off they went with the huge army they brought along.

Cagalli stood there. After seeing the men had finally gone out of sight, she sighed and put her arrow back into the quiver.

"We'll meet again?" Cagalli mocked Rau. "Why don't they understand that the rose ring is not just a simple ring?"

* * *

Back in the town, there stood two ladies outside Impulse inn together with Cagalli who was inside having tea with Luna and Meryin. The two ladies did not looked happy at all as on their forehead lay some anime veins.

"Now why isn't our husband back yet? Right, Shiho?" a brunette/brown haired lady wearing an orange kimono.

"Yeah. I mean, Cagalli is now here. Stellar had gone to inform them to come back and it would only spent about 10mins to come back right? And 20mins had passed, Mirriallia." Complained a brown haired lady who was wearing a white kimono.

"Perhaps they were out fooling about with women again?" Mirriallia grew black aura around her.

"Or they had forgotten all about us already?" Shiho too grew black aura.

Everyone around started to sweat-drop and looked at Mirriallia and Shiho. The two noticed the attractions they made, glared back at the crowd and quickly as the crowd could, continued to do the daily routine. Everyone in town knew all about that two ladies. They were the fiercest ladies you could ever have. They could quarrel over things as small as how to sweep the floor to other things you cannot imagine.

Within the crowd, a small blond haired girl was walking in front of two men, one with blond hair and tanned skin, and another with silver hair and baby blue eyes.

"Gees…I guessed those men did not have much guts to attack us at the shrine of rose ring, huh, Yzak?" Said the tanned man.

"Guessed so. Did you keep the swords, blitz and duel, properly? Dereka?" said the silver hair man.

"I did. Blitz is way too heavy you know?" complained Dereka. "Why can't you keep yours yourself?"

"I've to look out for enemies!" said Yzak.

"Excuses." Said Dereka.

"What? You're saying I'm finding excuses to not keeping my sword myself?" Yzak's volcano had just exploded.

"Must you guys always quarrel over this topic?" stellar asked as she sighed.

It had been the fourth time Yzak and Dereka quarrel over the swords on their way home.

The both of them looked at one another and turned their heads away.

'Aren't they supposed to be adults?' stellar thought as she sighed.

* * *

Finally the three of them reached the impulse inn. The two men suddenly freaked out when they saw their wives outside of the inn, glaring at them.

"Yzak, did you did something wrong?" Dereka asked.

"No. How about you?"

"No too. How come they looked so fierce?"

"Hi guys!" a voice called from Yzak and Dereka's back.

A brown-red haired man stood there. "Had you guys just came back from protecting the shrine?"

"Shinn!" the both of them called and pulled Shinn towards them. "What happened?" asked Yzak as he pointed towards the ladies, still glaring at them.

"What can I say? You guys spent too much time from coming back from the shrine." Said Shinn as he smiled.

"Aunt Miri and Aunt Shiho, good afternoon." Said stellar as she smiled at them. "Is Cagalli onee-chan inside?"

"Yeah, Stellar." Said Miri as she smiled and patted on Stellar's head. "Stellar, tell me, why were you guys so late?"

"Huh? Late? Why? I've to walk over to the shrine which I had to spent 10mins and back again another 10mins." Said stellar as she smiled.

The guys finally have the courage to walk to the ladies.

"Hey girls!" said Dereka as he waved at them.

"Dereka!" Miri smiled. "Why are you so late?"

"Miri. 10mins to and 10mins fro." Said Yzak as he looked at Shiho.

"Are you guys sure?" the two ladies asked as they soon looked like they grew 4-5 times bigger while the guys grew smaller.

"Yeah." Said the two men as they sweat dropped.

"Forgive them this time, Shiho, Miri." A voice said. They turned and saw Cagalli standing by the door of Impulse Inn's entrance.

"It was me who asked them to help." Said Cagalli as she smiled and walked towards the two ladies.

"C'mon in. Luna is cooking her specialty tonight, the steam fish!" said Cagalli as she pulled them into the inn leaving the guys thanking god that they stayed alive.

"Let's go in already, stellar." Said Shinn as he took Stellar's hand. "Don't go near them. They're dangerous." Whispered Shinn.

"I heard that Asuka!" shouted Yzak.

"Let's go already, Yzak." Said Dereka as he pulled Yzak into the inn.

Inside the inn, Cagalli and her gang were still waiting for Luna to have the food cooked. They were in the dinning room.

"Cagalli!" Meryin called as she came into the dinning room.

"What's up, Meryin?" Cagalli asked as she was playing with Stellar.

"There's this two guys who had just recently checked into our inn and they look dead gorgeous."

"And you're implying?" Cagalli had a bad feeling about it.

"Your age is not young anymore, Cagalli." Said Shinn as he smiled; looking up from the card game he was in with Yzak and Dereka.

"I told you guys before that miko can't fall in love right?" Cagalli said as she stood up and walked out of the room.

"I was trying to say that you might want to be friends with them so I've invited them over." Shouted Meryin across the corridor.

"Don't worry. We'll settle this, right Shiho?" asked Miri as she stood up.

"Yeah." Said Shiho as she stood up too.

"Meryin, just let our guest come in and JOIN us for dinner. We'll convince Cagalli." Said Miri as she smiled evilly.

Everyone sweat-dropped and nodded their head in silent as the two ladies went after Cagalli.

* * *

**_A/N: Finally! Chapter 5 is up! Yeah! All right! Sorry for those Athrun lovers...he did not come out for this chapter but I promise he'll come out in the next chapter!_**

**_I've got something to say._**

_**I'm currently thinking of a story about Athrun and Cagalli both are designers and they are rivals. What do you think? Would be okay? Or not? I don't know. Anyway…please vote for it. And once again, vote to see if you want a sad or happy ending for this story?**_

_**Thank you for reading my story!**_

_**Remember to review!**_

_**Hikaru1989**_


	6. Third meeting? Nice to meet you?

**Forbidden love**

_**A/N: Hi! I'm back…but I'm still having every writer's friend… writer's block. I know…it sucks…but I couldn't get rid of it. Anyway I've all the reviews! Yes! Though not everyone who read it had review but thank you for reading my story! Recently I've really busy. It should have been my holiday now for the whole entire month of June. However I still need to go back school for extra lessons and it's so boring. There's no holiday for me at all. My friend has calculated the days we could rest and it's only 10 days! 10 days of holiday! And there are holiday assignments too! Great! My holiday is gone. Why do they have to give holiday assignment?**_

_**My holidays are ending soon too. What I think is that for the next few chapters…I'll try to update it at least 2 weeks once or so. School has been busy. Busy with all the assignments and projects.**_

_**And I've noticed! There is a least 2 authors used my story title too! HmmmNo! I'm not blaming or anything! Well I've read one of the forbidden loves. And it's quite nice! So people out there! If you haven't read them, I encourage you guys to read it! (No I've no idea who they are. They're not my friends or anything. It's just that the story line was nice!)**_

_**Anyway respond to reviews!**_

_**Vegetasprincess1: did I spell correctly? Thanks for liking my kind of story! Do continue to review this story! Thanks!**_

_**Cari-Akira, asga, I'malittleteapot, sacredblade, AthrunXCagalli4ever: thank you for reviewing.**_

_**Kazumi kairi or kairi-chan: I'm so sorry that I spelled your name wrongly! Sorry! Yup! I'm always evil with my cliffhanger! Hehehe…Wahahahahahaha(Going crazy!) anyway thanks again for reviewing my story!**_

_**Dasukiasu'n'caga: What would be the next chapter like? HmmI've no idea! Hahaha! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**LELELE: No? The fashion story doesn't sound well…hmmI'll think about it first before posting the first chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 6: the third meeting? Nice to meet you?**_

"Cagalli!" shouted Miri from the door outside of Cagalli's hut. "You'd better come out now!"

"Cagalli! Don't forget Stellar is in our hands!" Shiho shouted.

Miri looked at Shiho with her eyes as wide as two saucers pan. "What?" Shiho asked.

"You're using stellar as the bait to force Cagalli to come out again?"

"Yeah. I mean this IS the only way to force this stubborn girl to come out!" complained Shiho.

"Cagalli! Just come out! It's just meeting people you know. Meet! Them! Not kissing them or whatever!" shouted Miri.

"Must I do it?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes! Your social life is too limited!" said Shiho as she looks around at the ground, looking for things.

"Yes! So c'mon out now!" said Miri as Shiho seems to have found the thing she was finding and was picking it up.

"Yeah! You'd better come out now before I use this broom to hit your door down!" shouted Shiho as she held on tight to the broom aiming straight at the door.

Miri sweat dropped at the scene. Shiho was serious in breaking down the door hard.

"Cagalli! Quick c'mon out. Shiho is serious about it." Shouted Miri as she stepped few steps back and Shiho is getting ready to knock the door down.

"5…" Shiho muttered.

"4…"

"3…"

"2…"

"1…"

"0…" Shiho took a huge swing back, having the pose of knocking down the door.

"WAIT! DON'T BREAK MY DOOR AGAIN! SHIHO!" Cagalli shouted in the nick of time and came out.

"Well, you should have done this a long time ago! Cagalli!" shouted Shiho as she dropped the broom onto the ground and pulled Cagalli out of the hut.

"C'mon, Miri! We've no time to lose!" shouted Shiho.

"R-right! Coming!"

"Must you do the same thing all the time?" asked Cagalli to Shiho.

"Well…if I haven't married to Yzak, I guess things would not turn out this way."

"But! You guys got to remember this! Miko DON'T AND IT'S DON'T FALL IN LOVE!" shouted Cagalli.

"Hai…hai!"

* * *

**Back to Athrun and Kira…**

"Athrun! Why isn't your scar healed yet!" Kira shouted in horror. He longed to see his best friend beautiful face again. Not that he is a gay or anything. It's just that his best friend's face is so beautiful that any man who does not know him would have thought that Athrun is a girl and fallen in love with him.

"Well, the miko had something to do. So she asked me to find her tomorrow." Said Athrun as he sat on the tatami mat.

"Is that so? Anyway! We'll be having dinner with the owner here later on with his friends!" said Kira as he stood up from his seat and walked towards the window.

"Huh?"

"We've been invited and I've got no reason to reject him." said Kira as he smiled.

"Great…just great!" said Athrun.

"So! Please clean up yourself to be more presentable later on!" said Kira as he threw a pail that is full of towels and clothes.

"Right. I'll just go and get a bath now." Said Athrun as he stood up lazily and walks out of the room.

"I seem to be getting a little bossy around here!" Kira shouted to no one.

"Hey! What's no one? I'm shouting to you!"

**_Me? You're shouting to your author? The one who have re-created you in this story?_**

"Yeah!"

**_You should be thankful enough I did not make this story a Yaoi and you got to come out unlike lacus who only came out for 2 chapters!_**

"Is that so?"

**_Shut up! So I can continue this story!_**

"Man…what a bad writer she is!" Kira complained.

**Bonk!**

Something hard hit onto Kira. There were words on it. **Shut up or I'll make the story Yaoi!

* * *

**

"Cagalli! Stop moving!" shouted Miri.

"This kimono is too tight! Can't you guys loosen it?" Cagalli shouted as she struggled within the kimono Miri and Shiho had put onto her forcefully.

"Cagalli stop moving! Or I'll make you up like a geisha!" shouted Shiho as she tried to put some lipstick on Cagalli.

Cagalli hearing what Shiho had just said, froze. She hated geisha's make-up. Not that it's ugly or whatever. It's just that the make up is so thick that it makes one feels really uncomfortable.

"There! Finally all done!" sighed Miri and Shiho. Finally Cagalli was dressed in a light green kimono.

"I feel so…girl?" said Cagalli as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"What the heck are you talking about? You're a girl for goodness sake." Said Shiho as she sat onto the tatami mat, lying lazily.

"Yeah Cagalli. This was supposed to be you…" said Miri, all tired out.

"But it really feels weird."

"Shut up! Cagalli! You're a girl! Get used to it!"

"Hmmm " said Cagalli as she continued to look at herself in the mirror.

It really feels weird for Cagalli to become a girl all of the sudden. Not that she disliked the idea. It had been a long time since she had become a girl looking so pretty. Being a miko, she always had to stay in the stern expression so as not to let her guards down. Protecting the rose ring is not easy at all. Many men had came forward asking for it. Demons came too. Though she was a miko, sometimes, when she let her guards down a little, she could not sense the demon aura easily. Why is that so? She had no idea.

"Cagalli! Shiho! Miri!" a voice called. "it's time for dinner!"

The door opened to show Luna there. "So you girls are here. I've been looking for…you?" Luna stopped and stared at Cagalli. Cagalli did the same.

"Are you…Cagalli?" asked Luna, as she seemed to be distrusting her sight.

"Of course I am! Then what am I? A ghost?"

"No! It's just that…Cagalli you look so pretty!" said Luna as she smiled.

"Am I?" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah!" said Luna as she nodded her head. "Anyway! C'mon. I'm already hungry!" said Luna as she pulled the girls out.

"Food! Food!" Shiho and Miri shouted.

"They're really getting weird." Said Cagalli as she sweat-dropped.

"Yeah " said Luna.

* * *

"Why are we here again?" Athrun asked as he looked around the room.

"To eat?" Kira said.

"Hey! Kira! C'mon here! Let's play a game first before the others come!" called shinn as he waved his hand.

"Sure! C'mon Athrun!" said Kira as he pulled Athrun over.

"Let's play who is the poorest peasant!" said shinn as he cheered.

"Right! You're on!" Dereka shouted.

"Whatever." Grumbled Yzak.

"Let's play!" called Kira.

All Athrun did was sighed.

The game started with lots of enthusiasm. Athrun seems to be winning all the time, while Yzak loses.

"You're cheating!" shouted Yzak.

"No! I'm not!" shouted Athrun.

"Then explain why do you keep winning?"

"that's because lady luck is with me today!"

"You cheater!"

"Am not!"

"Am too"

"Am not!"

"am too!"

"COULD YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP! I COULD HEAR YOUR VOICES A THOUSAND YARDS AWAY!" shouted Shiho as she and the rest of the girls came into the room.

"Finally! Food can be eaten!" said Dereka.

"let's eat!" said shinn.

"WAIT! WHO'S THE WINNER AND LOSER THEN!" shouted Yzak.

"Winner is Athrun. You loser…" said shinn as he sighed.

"WHAT?"

"Guys! Look at this!" said Dereka as he stared at cagalli.

"What?"

"Do I know this lady or what?" said Dereka.

"can't you guys recognize me?" said cagalli as she sat down onto the mat next to stellar.

"That VOICE!" exclaimed Shinn.

"IS!" shouted Dereka.

"Cagalli?" said Athrun. He was staring at cagalli since she came into the room. His heart missed a beat when he saw her.

"Athrun?" said cagalli as she looked at him. then she recalled.

'_What beautiful eyes he has.'_

Cagalli immediately blushed. "You're here too?"

"Yeah…" said Athrun as he could not let his eyes leave the sight.

"Athrun!" called Kira. "Earth to Athrun!" Kira waved his hand in front of Athrun, trying to bring him back to reality.

"Huh? What's up, Kira?" said Athrun as he smiled.

"Time to eat!" said Kira as he pulled Athrun to his seat which is next to stellar.

'Cagalli…she's so pretty…what's this feeling about?' thought Athrun as he ate.

* * *

_**A/N: All right! I'll stop the story till here first! Hahahahaha! I'm the evil! Just joking!**_

_**Anyway! This chapter is simple, just saying about the dinner. In the next chapter would be saying about cagalli and Athrun realizing their feelings or more. I'm not sure yet. I'll try to get rid of writer's block first.**_

_**Please! And please! Review! I need to know how is the story going. Is it good or bad?**_

_**Thanks for reading! I'm going to do my homework now. Sighed. Work…so tiring.**_

_**Until next time!**_

_**Remember to Review!**_

_**Hikaru1989**_


	7. Cagalli in danger?

**Forbidden love**

**_A/N: Hi! I'm back. Recently I've been preparing my final exams for the year so I've been studying n studying. Sure makes me feels tired. I've seen everyone's review n would like to say a huge thanks to you guys. I'll still try to update the story no matter what happens!_**

_**Responds to the reviews:**_

_**Meowmeowtheblackcat: thanks for reviewing my story! Good story? Haha…thanks for commenting the story this well. I've never thought it was the best story I wrote. Well, everyone says the story sounds a little like Inu-yahsa. I can't blame them. It does sounds a little like. HmmmAnyway! Thanks again!**_

_**Shasha the magnificent, iamalittleteapot, Vegetasprincess1, gseedlover, IYGU, Sacredblade, Childish Hentai: Thanks for reviewing! **_

_**Cari-Akira: Yup! They found each other attractive. Hahaha! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan: Hahaha! Shiho and the evil plans! Hahaha! I'm evil as always. But I feel sorry for Shiho. She is way too OOC. Poor Yzak? Hmmactual fact, I did not really like Yzak so I'll keep making lose to Athrun! Hahaha! Athrun's feelings for Cagalli are getting strong too! Haha! What will happen? Who knows? Anyway thanks for your review!**_

_**Well, long respond to you guys! But these reviews really make me wanna go on n on! Continue reviewing n I'll continue the story! Let's off the story now!

* * *

**_

**Chapter 7: Cagalli is in danger?**

"Why is Cagalli so quiet today?" asked Miri in her dark purple kimono.

The girls were walking along the shops of the Spring Festival in their village.

It had been two weeks since the dinner everyone had at Impulse Inn.

Athrun had officially had a rival, Yzak. For some reason, Yzak had been losing to Athrun in any game they had. Unhappy and his pride hurt, he suddenly ran to Athrun's room in Impulse Inn and shouted.

"FROM TODAY ONWARDS, YOU'RE MY RIVAL! I'LL FIND A WAY TO DEFEAT YOU FOR SURE!"

Everyone was, of course, shocked by Yzak's challenge. Athrun, unwillingly, accepted Yzak's challenge. Since then, Athrun had been competing with Yzak almost everyday. It was real tiring, seen from Athrun's expression. He'd been winning though and Yzak was losing all the time.

Cagalli had healed Athrun's scar. It seems so easy. All she did was apply some medicine and the next day, it was gone. It amazed Kira a lot.

Today, everyone had decided to go to the Festival together. However, the guys, at the last moment, decided to have a drink at Blitz. Shinn wanted to introduce Kira and Athrun to Nicol, the owner of the pub. So the girls were on their own. Meryin and Luna were looking for fans that suit their Kimono. Stellar was at the catching fish stall. Shiho was looking at the masks, together with Miri and Cagalli.

"I agree. Cagalli is real quiet today. Normally she would run to the shooting stall and shoot as much toys as possible or go about looking for food." Said Shiho as she looks at the unenergetic Cagalli from the corner of her eyes.

"Cagalli!" said Miri. "Cagalli?"

Cagalli did not respond to Miri's call. She was thinking about the other day when Athrun was in her hut, having the treatment for his scar.

_

* * *

"__Quit moving Athrun!" shouted Cagalli as she was trying to put the medicine for Athrun. "I know that the medicine sting the scar painfully. But if you want to recover, this IS the only way!"_" 

"_It really IS painful!" complained Athrun as he moves away from Cagalli._

_Stellar was in the hut too, looking at how Cagalli treats people with medicine. She sighed. Cagalli is still as boyish as ever._

_"Stellar!" said Cagalli. Stellar quickly looked at Cagalli, waiting for her orders. "Would you mind getting some water for me?"_

_Stellar nodded her head and went out of the hut._

"Now lie on the ground and rest your muscles! The sting will last quite a few moments from now. You've got to wait for it to stop before you do anything else." Said Cagalli to Athrun.

_Athrun obeyed and laid down. To him, it really feels weird seeing Cagalli back in her miko's suit. How he wished that cagalli was just an ordinary girl who wears nice Kimono. Wait! What was he thinking! Athrun quickly shook his head and looked at Cagalli who was arranging the medicines back in to the shelves._

"_Cagalli?" Athrun call._

"_Yeah?" cagalli still had her back towards Athrun._

"_I was wondering why did you became a miko?"_

"_None of your business!" said cagalli as she face Athrun._

"_Yeah! Sure you won't tell me. I'm just a nobody to you, right?" Athrun sounded a little hurt._

"_Why would you mind that much?" asked cagalli as she sat next to Athrun/_

_Athrun sat up and looked into Cagalli's eyes. Cagalli could feel her heart skipped a beat. Her face was feeling of heat._

'_What's going on?' thought Cagalli._

"_You look better in Kimono instead of the miko dress." Said Athrun as he smiled._

"_Wh-wh-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" shouted Cagalli as she blushed. "Lie down at once. You should res-"_

_Cagalli could not complete her sentence. Why? Because Athrun had just kissed her! Athrun moved towards Cagalli and kissed her. Though it was just a fast kiss, it was Cagalli's first kiss._

_Cagalli remained shocked and looked at Athrun. Athrun looked at her too. They remained in each other's eyes. Athrun was about to move towards Cagalli again to kiss her till…_

"_Cagalli sama! I'm back with the water." Said Stellar as she carried a bucket full of water into the hut._

_Cagalli and Athrun were shocked and embarrassed at first. They looked at each other at first before averting their eyes. Athrun chuckled a little before standing up and walks towards the blur Stellar, helping her to carried the heavy bucket of water._

"_I'll make a move first then, Cagalli. Thanks for you help." Said Athrun as he put the bucket on the ground, near Cagalli._

"_Be careful with the scar first. You need to rest first before doing anything." Said Cagalli as she looks at the ground._

"_Okay." Said Athrun as he opens the door and walks out. Cagalli looked up in time to see Athrun's back before he shuts the door. She touches her lips and blushed. Stellar looked at cagalli not knowing what had just happened._

_

* * *

"CAGALLI!" shouted Miri at the top of her lungs._

"Huh?" cagalli looks up and saw Miri pissed.

"Huh? You gave me a HUH? I've been calling you for umpteenths times." Said Miri.

"Are you sick?" asked Shiho, worried.

"Oh, No! I'm just thinking about things." Said Cagalli as she laughed. Then! The image of her and Athrun kissing flashed. Cagalli blushed.

"Are you sure? I think you're too worry for the Rose Ring. Look! I think you've think too much that your face is all red!" said Miri.

"Nah! I'm REALLY okay!" said Cagalli as she smiled.

Miri and Shiho did not continued questioning, as they knew that Cagalli would give them the same reasons again.

'Why did he do that?' thought Cagalli.

* * *

**THE PUB**

"Nicol!" said Dereka as he walks towards a green haired man.

"Dereka!" said Nicol.

"It's been a long time seen you came here." Said Nicol as he looks at the others. "Shinn! Yzak!"

"It's been a long time since we've met!" said Shinn. Yzak just nodded. Nicol noticing two newcomers, smiled at them.

"I've like to introduce you, Kira and Athrun." Said Shinn.

"It's a pleasure to see you." Said Nicol as he smiled at them. "C'mon! I'll bring you guys to the corner room."

Nicol led them to a less crowded area where the guys could relax.

"It's still as busy as ever here." Said Yzak, as they sat down on the mat.

"Yup. Business been good." Said Nicol. "The usual?"

"Sure! Thanks!" said Dereka as he smiled.

"Be right back." Said Nicol as he walks off.

"So Kira! Athrun! Just relax and take it easy." Said Dereka.

"Right!" said Shinn. "Do you guys go for drinks like this in the capital city too?"

"Sometimes. If we managed to sneak out." Said Kira as his words goes softer and softer.

"Sneak out?"

"What Kira meant was that our families are very strict with us." Said Athrun, hopefully that they would buy his excuse.

"Oh! I see!" said Dereka.

"NO wonder you are a spoilt brat." Said Yzak, looking at Athrun.

"I don't mind your phases now, Yzak." Said Athrun as he smiled at him.

"Right! Everyone! Your drinks!" said Nicol as he brought bottles and cups and put it on the table.

"Thanks Nicol!" said Yzak.

"Let's drink." Said Shinn as he grabbed a cup and a bottle.

"Right!" said Kira. "Nicol, Join us too."

"Sorry, busy now! Got to go!" said Nicol as he smiled.

"That's too bad." Said Shinn as he poured wine into the cup and drank it. "This is still as good as ever."

"Yeah!" said Dereka.

Athrun smiled as he looked at everyone drinking. He held his cup in his left hand. He looked at the cup and a picture of cagalli appeared. He smiled a little. Slowly, Athrun raised his right hand and touched his lips.

'Why did I do that?' thought Athrun as his mind was full of Cagalli. 'Cagalli.'

* * *

"Ah-choo!" Cagalli sneezed.

"Whoa! Even cagalli sneezed." Said Luna. Everyone had shopped round the festival and heading towards the river to see the fireworks.

"I'm a human!" said Cagalli.

"But since you sneezed, someone must be thinking of you." Said Meryin. The girls laughed.

"Finally! Someone likes you!" said Shiho as she continued laughing.

Cagalli blushed right away. Athrun was on her mind. She could not stop her thoughts about Athrun. The girls noticed right away and stopped their laughter.

"Cagalli, what happened?" asked Luna.

"Nothing! Haha!" said Cagalli as she walks as fast as she could. out of the sudden, cagalli, not noticing the river, she fell into it.

* * *

"CAGALLI!" shouted shiho.

"You said what!" Shinn asked.

Meryin had ran into the pub the guys were in. Miri had asked her to find the guys to get help. Cagalli was drowning. She did not know how to swim. And the river is really deep.

"Caga-lli is drowning. At the river. Quick." Said Meryin catching her breath.

Athrun quickly stood up and ran towards the river. Living there for two weeks had let him know the geography of the village. His mind was full of Cagalli. He ran and ran till he saw Luna and the girls.

"Cagalli!" shouted Shiho. "Hang in there!"

Cagalli was still struggling in the waters.

"Athrun!" shouted Luna.

"Where's Cagalli!" asked Athrun quickly. He was afraid of losing her. Really afraid.

"There!" said Luna as she pointed the direction.

"Athrun! Quick!" shouted Miri. Athrun jumped right into the river and swam towards Cagalli.

As he got nearer and nearer to Cagalli, Cagalli seems to be falling into the waters deeper. Finally, exhausted, cagalli falls into the water. Athrun, noticing it, dives into the waters.

'Cagalli!' thought Athrun.

He quickly took Cagalli's hand and pulled her closer to him. he quickly swims up the water surface.

"Athrun! Cagalli!" said Shiho as tears falls from her eyes.

Athrun swam towards shore.

"How's Cagalli?" Kira asked. The guys had rushed over too right after Athrun had gone off.

"She drank lots of water." Said Athrun as he laid Cagalli flat on the ground. He made Cagalli's head raised up and did CPR. (I know it's suppose to be a ancient time and there is no CPR. But let's take it Athrun knows how.)

Everyone looked in awe what Athrun was doing to Cagalli. Athrun looked at Cagalli as she opens her eyes slowly.

The first thing or person she saw, was Athrun.

"Athrun?" Cagalli asked.

"Cagalli! Thanks goodness." Said Athrun as he hugged her. Cagalli remained shocked in Athrun's hug. Though she was suppose to feel real cold now, she feels warm from Athrun.

"Cagalli?" Luna called.

"Yeah?" Cagalli looked at them and smiled. The girls went to Cagalli and hugged her. Athrun stood up and walks towards Kira.

"Are you okay? Prince Athrun?" asked Kira softly.

"Yeah!" said Athrun as he smiled at Kira.

"Let's get Cagalli back home first." Said Shinn as he used a towel to wrap Cagalli up.

"Yeah. Cagalli, stay at Impulse Inn tonight. It's better there to keep you warm." Said Miri.

"Sure." Said Cagalli as she smiles. She took a peek at Athrun who was getting a lecture from Kira. She smiled.

Stellar noticed it and smiled too.

"Athrun?" Kira called. The gang were back in the inn again.

"Yeah?"

"I want to ask you something…"

"Cagalli. Are you sure you are okay already?" asked Luna.

"Yeah, Luna. Don't worry so much." Said Cagalli.

"Cagalli, I want to ask you something…" said Luna as she sat down next to Cagalli.

"Do you like Athrun/Cagalli?" asked both Kira and Luna at the same time.

* * *

**_A/N: Hahahaha! I'm so evil. I gave a cliffhanger. Hahahaha! Anyway, it seems like Athrun and Cagalli had noticed their own feelings a little. Hahahahaha! Evil!_**

_**Want to know what happen next? REVIEW!**_

_**Please REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_

_**See you next time!**_

_**Hikaru1989**_


	8. Answer to feelings?

**_Forbidden love_**

**_A/N: I'm back with forbidden love chapter 8! YAY! Well, it's not easy to handle my schoolwork now with the story going on. Therefore, I've decided to update this story only and ONLY once a month. It's just too busy to get some time off to type the story. I'm really sorry and hope you guys would forgive me._**

_**Anyway, reviews are going lesser and lesser AGAIN! Please! And PLEASE! Review the story. I need to know how's my story is going on. I need your opinions. Flames and criticism are welcome!**_

_**Respond to reviews:**_

_**Sacredblade: right! I've updated the story! So you could enjoy more! Thanks for your review!**_

_**Meowmeowtheblackcat: I've noticed my mistakes! Thanks you for pointing it out! Thanks for your review!**_

_**Cari-Akira: Yeah…Yzak is really OOC in this story n Athrun as well. Thanks for wishing me luck in my exams! Thanks for your review!**_

_**Gseedlover: u want to know their answer! Hmmm! Would I allow to do that? OF COURSE I WOULD! Hahaha! Thanks for your review!**_

_**Dasukiasu'n'caga and Cagalli Yula Atha: Thanks for your comments! Thanks for your review!**_

_**NOW MAY WE START THE STORY?

* * *

**_

_Last chapter:_

"_Do you like Athrun/Cagalli?" asked both Kira and Luna at the same time.

* * *

_

**Chapter 8: Answers to feelings?**

Cagalli was shocked to hear what Luna had just asked. It was so sudden. Why did Luna ask this? Cagalli really had no idea of answering the question. It was just so perplexed.

"Wh-wh-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Cagalli tried to avoid the question. "I'm a miko. I'm not allow to fall in love." Cagalli laughed.

"Cagalli, forget about your miko. From your own point of view, that's what I want to know." Luna was serious in asking about it.

"Luna. I-I-i…"

"Luna!" a voice was heard along the corridor. All Luna did was sighed and stood up from her seat, heading towards the door.

"Yes, Shinn?" Luna shouted back.

"Stellar…Stellar's been kidnapped by Shiho…" Shinn had just emerged from nowhere.

"STELLAR?" Cagalli exclaimed. "Shiho? Kidnapped?" Cagalli was really shocked. She knew that if she had left Stellar with Shiho, nothing would go right. And she meant nothing. Shiho and Yzak were always teasing Stellar about her hair and eyes. Oh no! Stellar is doomed!

"I'm going to save her!" Cagalli was really scared.

"NO! You stay. She'll be fine with Shiho. By the way, you need some time for your own as well." Said Luna as she smiled.

"But!" Cagalli retorted.

"Cagalli, think about what I'd just said." Luna insisted that Cagalli had to stay for the night.

"What are you girls talking about?" Shinn was curious.

"Nothing much." Luna responded, as she slides close the door. "Night, Cagalli."

"Night…" Cagalli was really baffled by what Luna had just said. For the first time, Cagalli felt something different in her whenever she saw Athrun. Her heart would start to run, her breathing would be so tough and she did not know why.

"Athrun?"

* * *

BACK TO THE GUYS… 

"Athrun?" Kira called. Athrun seemed to be stunned by Kira's question. He liked Cagalli? That's impossible. She's a miko and he's a prince. They could never be together. Or could they? He's no idea.

"Athrun!" Kira was mad. He stared at Athrun.

"Yes?" Athrun finally snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kira.

"I've just asked you a question!" Kira was fumed.

"Oh? That! I've no idea?" Athrun was confused.

"NO IDEA!" Kira's nerve was at the boiling point. "Then why did you run out of the pub that fast when you heard Cagalli was in danger? Why did you want to save her that much?"

Athrun was really dumbfounded. He really had no idea why did he do that. He just felt that his heart was about to stop. He needed to save her. That's how he feels. He just needs to feel her in his arms? Hold on a minute! What was he thinking?

Kira gave up on his question. He knew Athrun is having a tough fight with himself now and it's best to leave him alone.

"Never mind that. Let's sleep. I'm tired." Said Kira as he sighed.

The light went out soon. Kira lied in his futon, deeply asleep. However, Athrun could not do the same. He could not forget Kira's question.

_Do you like Cagalli?_

Did he like Cagalli? He was just puzzled.

* * *

"Miko Cagalli. How dare she?" a voice was heard in the dark forest. The figure was moving towards the village. "How dare she hurt me?"

* * *

The next morning, Cagalli together with Luna and Shinn headed towards Yzak's inn. Cagalli had to save Stellar before anything went wrong.

"Shiho!" Luna shouted as the three slide the door open standing at the entrance.

No one answered.

"That's odd." Shinn said. "Yzak!"

Still no response.

Cagalli looked around the entrance. There was a sense, a demon sense. This sense felt like…Yuka-so-ni! Cagalli quickly ran into the room of Yzak and Shiho. Luna and Shinn followed suit.

"Yzak! Shiho!" Cagalli shouted as she opens the door.

Yzak was lying down on his stomach with blood flowing out from his arm. Shiho was lying on the ground, with no movement.

"Oh no!" Shinn was shocked to see.

"Shiho!" Luna quickly headed to Shiho. She picked Shiho up and checked her breathing.

"She's still alive." Said Luna as she felt a relieve.

Shinn had headed towards Yzak and checked on him.

"He's fine too."

The scene took Cagalli aback. She was really afraid of losing her friends. She looked round to find Stellar but there was no sight of her.

Shiho was the first to regain conscience.

"Shiho!" Luna exclaimed.

"Ca-caga-lli. Save Stellar. A demon took her away." Stuttered Shiho.

Cagalli stood still for a moment before running out of the inn.

"Cagalli!" Luna yelled.

"Stellar! Be safe!" Cagalli ran eagerly to her hut to grab her bow and arrows. She had to save Stellar no matter what. She's the only kin Cagalli left.

* * *

"Kira! Athrun!" Meryin ran into their room. Athrun and Kira were reading the books that Nicol had lent them.

"What's up, Meryin?" Kira asked.

"Quick. Help Cagalli."

"Cagalli?" Athrun felt his heart was about to stop again. "What happened?"

Meryin explained everything she heard from Shiho and Luna.

"Where will Cagalli be?" Athrun was anxious to find her.

"Perhaps the rose ring shrine."

"And where's that?" Kira asked.

"Up the hill. From where Cagalli is now." Meryin was afraid that Cagalli would be in trouble. She knew the demon was not easily defeated. When Cagalli fought with the clan previously, she almost lost her life. Meryin is not going to take any chance of losing any of her friends.

"Kira, let's go." Said Athrun as he grabbed his sword and ran off to the shrine.

* * *

"Don't worry, little girl." Yuka-so-ni was standing in front of the shrine. Stellar was tied onto a tree. "All I need is that miko to release the seal that blocks my way into the shrine."

Yuka-so-ni smirked. She knew that she was finally going to win that miko who killed her clan. She was about to have the rose ring. She was about to be king!

"Yuka-so-ni!" a voice was heard. The demon looked up and saw a breathless Cagalli. She smirked once more.

"You've come."

"Let go of Stellar." Cagalli demanded.

"Release the seal of the shrine." Argued the demon.

The two looked at one another and smiled.

"Look like we aren't going to resolved this peacefully." Said Cagalli. The demon smiled and licked her fingers.

Suddenly she moved in a fast speed, advancing towards Cagalli. Cagalli hasten from the attack. She got her arrow out and prepared to shoot. The arrow flew but the demon dodged it.

"Tsk, tsk. Miko, you need more training." Said Yuka-so-ni as she smiled.

"Thanks for your advice." Cagalli took another arrow.

The demon once again moved towards Cagalli. She was fast. Cagalli tried to dodge all the attacks but some movements were so fast that she could not avoid. Soon Cagalli had cuts all about her, but Yuka-so-ni was not in her best condition anymore. Cagalli had managed to shoot some arrows in mist of the battle. And it had hit on Yuka-so-ni. The two was tired, breathless. Cagalli knew if the next attack, if she managed to give Yuka-so-ni a fatal wound, she would win. However, it may be vice-verse. She had no choice. Cagalli decided to gamble. She wanted to gamble with her fate. Stellar, no matter what, she had to protect her. Cagalli pulled out an arrow and aimed at Yuka-so-ni. Yuka-so-ni looked at Cagalli and giggled. It was her last bet too with her fate. Her life might end soon, she knew it. The two looked at each other's eyes before jolting in the direction.

Everything soon hovers when the two attacked one another. They stood at their place, still. Stellar could only cry. She saw the battle going on and on. She was afraid of losing Cagalli too.

Soon, Athrun and Kira arrived. Yuka-so-ni looked at them and smirked. Finally, she falls on the ground. She was dead. Cagalli fainted as soon as Yuka-so-ni fell. Athrun ran towards Cagalli. Athrun was heartbroken when he saw Cagalli is full of injuries. Kira freed Stellar who ran to see Cagalli once she was freed.

"How's she?" Kira asked.

"She's alive, Kira." Athrun was overjoyed. He was happy that Cagalli was still alive. He was so afraid she would be gone forever. Never to be in his sight again. He picked Cagalli up in his arms and went back to Impulse Inn with Kira and Stellar.

* * *

The last thing Cagalli saw before falling asleep again was a blue-headed figure. She was happy he came and helped her. Soon, she was deeply asleep in his warm embrace.

* * *

Cagalli finally opened her eyes and the first person she saw was a blue-headed with emerald green eyes. He was talking to a pink haired lady. It seemed to be Meryin.

"Athrun?" Meryin spoke.

"Yeah?" Athrun looked at her.

Meryin blushed. Her eyes were hidden behind her fringes.

"I like you, Athrun. When I saw you for the first time, I had liked you. And I don't wish to lose you like Cagalli almost had."

Cagalli was startled. Her eyes were on Meryin who was blushing. Athrun looked dumbfounded. Cagalli did not notice Meryin's feeling. She never knew about it. By that moment, Cagalli felt heartbroken. She was shocked. A bang of sadness hit her. Cagalli was sure Athrun would accept Meryin and lived happily ever after. But, what about her? What's Cagalli going to do if she saw another girl in Athrun's arms?

* * *

**_A/N: what's going to happen to Cagalli? Would Athrun accept Meryin's feelings? What's going to happen!_**

**_I'll just stop here for now. Review to know more! Hahahaha! Evil as always!_**

**_Remember to r/r!_**

**_Hikaru1989_**


	9. Heartbroken? Lacus's sudden appearance?

**Forbidden love**

_**A/N: Okay, this time I had updated 3 stories at a time. It's not easy to write them though. Been really tired and needs rest now. School is having exams soon. And after that exam, I'm going to have another exam in less than 2 months time. It's getting really stress up. I might not update the stories that fast. BUT! Please remember to review my stories so when I look at those reviews, I'll try to do my best in everything!**_

_**Well! Let's respond to the reviews for forbidden love!**_

_**M: okay. Really apologizes to Dearka's name. Many readers have told me about it. I'm really sorry about it! Thanks for liking my story. But for the English, I'm still trying my best to improve it. So please bear with it! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**IYGU: haha! Meryin likes Athrun? I've no idea. She'd been always the one who is keeping silent about her feelings. And all of the sudden…she confessed her feelings to Athrun! Haha! Anyway, thanks for reviewing! I've updated finally!**_

_**Dasukiasu'n'caga: Sorry! I've put Meryin and Athrun together for a while. But as everyone said, true love doesn't come that easily. You'd to fight for it! So apologizes! Just continue to read to know what happen to Cagalli and Athrun! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Cari-Akira: true, true! Athrun is real slow in noticing others' feelings. But that's what made him real nice, isn't it? Anyway, want to know what happens next, just continue to read! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Cagalli Yula Atha: sorry about the battle thingy. I'm not really good in describing things. My teacher had forced me not to write about any descriptive story. So I really did not know how to describe the battle so well. Yeah, I'd do the last chapter in a rush. I needed to study that day as I'd tests the next day. It's real tough to plot the chapters. But hey, thanks for your suggestion! I'll try to edit the previous chapter soon! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Gseedlover, Sacredblade, Meow Meow: hey! Thanks for reviewing! I've updated the story finally for you guys! And you'd been supporting my story since it first started! Thank you so much! Continue to support my story! And remember to review!**_

_**Kazumi kairi or kairi-chan: Hmmm! Why is Cagalli so afraid of Shiho and yzak? I wonder too? Hahaha! Anyway to know more, review! And what would Athrun do to Meryin? What about Cagalli? What's going to happen? Haha! I'll leave you clueless for now! Remember to review and thanks!**_

_**Anyway, let's head for the story now!**_

**_---_**

Last chapter:

"_I like you, Athrun. When I saw you for the first time, I had liked you. And I don't wish to lose you like Cagalli almost had."_

_Cagalli was startled. Her eyes were on Meryin who was blushing. Athrun looked dumbfounded. Cagalli did not notice Meryin's feeling. She never knew about it. By that moment, Cagalli felt heartbroken. She was shocked. A bang of sadness hit her. Cagalli was sure Athrun would accept Meryin and lived happily ever after. But, what about her? What's Cagalli going to do if she saw another girl in Athrun's arms?_

---

**Chapter 9: heartbroken? Lacus's sudden appearance?**

_---_

Cagalli was indeed shocked to hear Meryin's confession to Athrun. Why did she felt a pang of sadness inside her? Why would she feel sad about Meryin who is going to be in Athrun's arm?

Cagalli is a miko. Athrun is a normal man. And Meryin is a normal lady. Normal and normal people should be together. So why is she feeling so sad? Is not that she hated Athrun or anything. She liked him as a friend.

However, is it true she treated him like a friend? Or is there something more to it?

Cagalli just did not know. All she knew was to have the urge to just sitting up and put a stop to the silent in the room now. But, she couldn't do it. Her body seemed to have lost any control. She felt weak. She looked at Meryin who was looking at Athrun with her blushing cheeks. Athrun seemed to be surprised by Meryin's words. His eyes were as wide as plates. He looked at Meryin with those shocked look.

'Well, Mr. Athrun. What are you going to do next? C'mon, your responds?' thought Cagalli as she looked at Athrun.

Like Athrun could hear her thoughts, started to clear the silent within the room.

"Meryin." Athrun started off with. "I can't give you my answer now. I'm sorry. I'm just confused. You know, my own feelings."

"I-I-I" Meryin stammered. "I'm sorry to have surprise you with my confession. Of course, you can't answer me right away."

"Yeah. I've to think, Meryin." Athrun said as he turned to look at Cagalli.

Cagalli, noticing that Athrun is going to turn his head towards her, quickly shut her eyes and pretended to be sleeping.

"Then, I'm going first now. It's a little awkward." Meryin quickly stood up and left the room.

Athrun, whose eyes never left Cagalli, sighed. What'd just happened? Meryin? The girl who is always quiet? Like him? Athrun was in real shock when he heard that. He wanted to hear that from someone else. He wanted to hear it from the person who had now taken his heart. He knew that someone had come into his heart. And that person had never left. But again, did he like her? Or is it because she was different from the ladies he met in the palace? And he wanted a change of taste? Is he? Athrun never knew. Answers were always not given to him when he needed one.

…_Cagalli…_

_---_

'That Athrun did not accept Meryin at once? Why?' thought Cagalli after Athrun had went out of the room to get another towel for her.

Cagalli is having a slight fever now. And it had caused her to have headaches.

'Must be all the questions running in my head, causing all this fever.' Cagalli thought. She was sure having lots of questions. She wanted to know why Athrun did not accept Meryin yet? She was a nice girl. Or! Did he have someone else in mind? Who is that person? What is the problem with Athrun? All these questions have been running in her head for some time now. And it seemed to be staying there permanently.

Then! She heard footsteps. Guessing that Athrun is back, Cagalli shut her eyes.

"Cagalli?" the person called when the door was sliding open. Hearing the deep, husky voice, it was Athrun. He was back. She had guessed correctly!

Cagalli heard Athrun sighing as he sat down beside her.

"What am I to do, Cagalli? About Meryin?" Athrun asked. There was no reply. Cagalli was still pretending to be asleep. Athrun looked at Cagalli's sleeping face. Cagalli looked indeed cute and beautiful when she is asleep. He bended down to Cagalli's face and kissed her forehead.

Cagalli feeling Athrun's lips on her forehead, blushed. She wanted to just open her eyes and hit him. But she couldn't. She could not have any control of her body now. Her limbs felt heavy. She couldn't lift it at all.

"Cagalli, do recover soon." Athrun said in sadness. His eyes were only filled with Cagalli now. All he could think is Cagalli and no one else.

"Athrun!" Kira's voice was so loud that it snapped Athrun's thoughts and pulled him back to reality.

"Kira! I'm coming!" called back Athrun as he took a last glance at Cagalli before going off to Kira.

Cagalli opened her eyes and looked at the figure of Athrun behind the paper door walking off. 'WHAT'D JUST HAPPENED?' thought Cagalli as she could not control her heat rising in her face.

---

"Kira Yamato! Why did you shout for?" Athrun asked as he headed to Kira. Kira was standing at the entrance of Impulse Inn, looking shocked.

Athrun turned to see what had happened. And his facial expression changed immediately like Kira's.

"La-la-Lacus?" Athrun stammered.

"It's been a while, Kira, Athrun!" Lacus said as she smiled.

---

"So what brought you here, Lacus?" Kira asked as Luna served tea to the both of them.

Kira had led Lacus to his and Athrun's room. Athrun had offered to go with them but Shinn stopped him. it seemed like Cagalli's temperature was rising very fast. After hearing what Shinn said, Athrun speed off like a light to Cagalli. Kira whistled while Lacus looked shocked.

"Oh, nothing much. It's getting bored in the palace and you'd not sent me a single letter after you told me you were in Orb village." Lacus said in a scary smile.

"Oh, that. Sorry, Lacus. I've been busy." Explained Kira as he sweat-dropped.

Lacus sighed. "by the way, who is Cagalli? The one Athrun had rush off to see?"

"Oh, Cagalli is the miko of Orb village." Said Kira as he sipped his tea.

"I see. A miko? So Athrun is?" Lacus looked at Kira.

"it seemed to be. He hadn't told me a thing." Whined Kira.

"But aren't miko…?" before Lacus could continue, Kira cut her.

"Yeah, I know that. That's the problem here now." Complained Kira as he scratches his head.

Lacus could only sighed. There was nothing she could do to help Athrun this time. He had fallen for a miko. A miko who is said to be the God's girl. And no one can defy that.

---

"Cagalli!" Athrun shouted as he slammed the door opened.

Luna was there, helping to cool Cagalli's running temperature.

"Why did it happen?" Athrun asked as he went to the other side of Cagalli was lying.

"Must be the usage of her power in the battle wear out her body. Her body could not handle the power Cagalli had. Thus, she's running a temperature." Luna explained as she soaked the towel in the tub of ice water.

"it had happened before." Stellar said as she enters the room with Shiho.

"How's she?" Shiho asked as she sat next to Luna.

"No good. Her temperature is rising." Said Luna as she sighed.

"Cagalli, don't give up!" cheered Shiho.

"Cagalli needs a quiet place to rest now, Shiho." Said Luna as she sighed. She stood up and pushed Shiho and Stellar out of the room. "Athrun, take care of Cagalli for me first."

"Sure." Athrun quickly moved to reach the tub full of ice water.

"Cagalli, please. Don't lose." Athrun begged her.

---

Cagalli could hear Luna shouting to Shinn. She knew her temperature was rising and her breathing was getting more and more difficult. Next she heard Athrun's shouting her name. Cagalli tired to open her eyes to see Athrun. But the visual was blur. She could only see a red-haired and a blue-haired sitting next to her. Then she shut her eyes again. Her eyes felt heavy.

Next, she heard Stellar. And Shiho. Shiho was getting noisy though. Luna had to shoo them out. Finally, there was silent.

'Where's Athrun?' Cagalli thought. She could not hear him.

"Cagalli!" Athrun's voice was heard once again. Cagalli smiled and reached her right hand out to him.

"Athrun?" she called as she fights to open her eyes once again.

"Cagalli. Don't lose to this fever! I've still got things to tell you." Athrun begged her as he held on to her hand tightly.

Cagalli could only smile. Her eyes could not open. It was so heavy. Soon, Cagalli felt into a deep slumber.

---

Cagalli opened her eyes, finally. She looked around and saw a exhausted Athrun sleeping by the door, holding tight of her hand. Cagalli smiled and looked out of the window.

She wondered how long had she been sleeping? Her fever seemed to have subsided. She tried to move her hands. This movement seemed to have awaken Athrun. He opened his eyes quickly and looked at Cagalli.

"Sorry to have woke you up." Cagalli said as she smiled at him.

"Are you feeling okay already?" Athrun asked her as he touched her forehead.

"Yeah. No giddy. No nothing. Just hungry." Cagalli smiled. Athrun's worried look softened to a smiling one.

"I'll go get you food now. Just stay right in bed, okay?" Athrun chuckled when he stood up, letting go of Cagalli's hand.

Cagalli nodded her head.

---

"So Cagalli is fine now?" Kira asked as Athrun sat down in their room. Lacus is in another room.

Athrun smiled and nodded his head. He sure looked silly. But it did not bother him now. He is only happy now that Cagalli is fine already. Cagalli had smiled at him again. Cagalli had called his name again. He would have been a walking corpse if anything were to happen to Cagalli. However now, Athrun is happy that Cagalli is in his sight again. Never will he want to let her go.

"She seemed to be shocked when she heard that she had been lying in bed after the battle for a week now." Athrun explained. He remembered that after he brought the food to Cagalli and told her how long she been in bed. Cagalli choked on her food right away.

"So did she ask where was Stellar?" Kira question Athrun. Athrun took out a set of clothing from his package Lacus had brought along.

"Yeah. I told her and her face turned pale. She wanted to rush off immediately to save Stellar, but I stopped her." Athrun chuckled as he remembered it.

Kira lifted his eyebrows. Never had once, Athrun looked so happy. Though he smiled, but he never chuckled and laughed that much.

Seems like things are going the wrong way.

"Athrun, Kira?" a voice called behind the door.

"Lacus, c'mon in!" Athrun called back in smiles.

Lacus opened the door. "what's up?" Kira asked as she sat next to him.

"Athrun, I need to speak to you." Lacus said in a serious tone.

"What's this about, Lacus?" Athrun half-joked. "Are you going to scold me that you had came her for 4 days and I hadn't have a proper talk with you?"

"Is Cagalli the one you have fallen for?"

this question shocked Athrun. Is he so obvious in his face that his feelings had reveal?

"Why ask?" Athrun asked.

"miko never fall in love, Athrun. And for Pete's sake, you're the prince. A miko and a prince, this love is impossible." Lacus explained.

Athrun knew what she was trying to say. But he couldn't let go of Cagalli. Especially now. When he need her the most. Athrun wants her. He needed her. But, this could not be fulfill. This love he had for her could not be answered. He knew all about it the whole time. Still he did not want to admit. He wanted to treat Cagalli like an ordinary girl. He wanted to love her like an ordinary person. However, could this be fulfill as long as he's a prince and she's a miko?

No. this love would bring harm to Cagalli and him.

---

"Cagalli, eat slowly. It seemed as if you haven't eaten for days." Athrun complained as Cagalli was munching her food swiftly.

"I haven't eaten for days indeed! It's been a week! A week that I have eaten anything. And to think that I'm still alive." Whined Cagalli as she continues to munch.

"Okay. I know that I could never out-win you now." Said Athrun as he raised both his hands as a sign of surrender. Then, he remembered what Lacus and Kira told him earlier.

_"But Athrun! This love is forbidden. You'll hurt her if you tell her." Lacus complained._

_"Athrun, don't do silly things!" Kira shouted._

_"I know I'm silly. I know that my love to her is forbidden. I know I'll hurt her. But this feeling is getting stronger and stronger each day, each minute. And I can't control it. If you guys wants me to give up on her, the only way is that I tell her myself and get rejected." Athrun rebuked back._

He knew what the both of his friends were saying. But he needed to know about Cagalli's. Maybe she likes him as well.

Or maybe not.

But still, he wants to hear it. Hear it from her personally.

"Cagalli!" Athrun said.

Cagalli stopped munching and looked at him.

Athrun blushed. He needs to say it, now! But words never left him. instead, Cagalli said something.

"Athrun," Cagalli looked at him. "sorry, I've overheard that day when Meryin confessed to you about her feelings."

Athrun shot his head up to Cagalli who was blushing. She overheard them? Heard everything?

"Cagalli…"

"I'm really sorry. But I don't understand you! Meryin is such a nice girl! Why didn't you accept her feelings?" asked Cagalli as she pouted her lips.

"I-I-I" Athrun stammered.

"You should know that a girl like Meryin is rare. And you should go for it! She's the one for you." Cagalli was suppressing the tears that were gathering in her eyes.

"Cagalli. Do you really want me to accept Meryin?" Athrun asked as his hair hid his eyes. He looked down on the ground.

"Yeah. Of course! You're like a friend to me. And Meryin as well. I want my friends to be in happiness, Athrun. I don't wish my friends to be in sadness." Cagalli continued.

"Then," Athrun stood up. "I understand." Athrun started to head for the door.

"Remember to leave the food tray outside the door once you're done. I'm going to take a bath now." Said Athrun as he looked at Cagalli and smiled. After which, he went out.

---

Cagalli looked at the food on the tray. Soon, droplets of water fell from her eyes to her food. She had push Meryin to Athrun's arm. Why did she do that? What was she trying to do? Cagalli could only continue to scold herself. Why would she be feeling sad when both her friends are getting happiness? Why?

_That's because she had fallen for Athrun._

She loved the way Athrun smiled. She loved him for his caring. His eyes. His hair. Cagalli had fallen in love with him. she loved his everything. But she had defy the rule of the miko.

_Falling in love with someone._

It was restricted to the miko. No miko could love someone expect the God himself.

She hated herself.

Cagalli continued crying till there were no more tears.

---

After leaving Cagalli's room, he leaned onto the wall beside the door with his back.

Cagalli had treated him as a friend. A friend. And no more than that. He was heartbroken. He could not see anything else except darkness engulfing into his visual. Sadness was eating up him. he could not accept the fact that Cagalli had treated him as a friend.

Athrun fall onto the ground and cried. It was painful to hear those words from Cagalli. But those words were supposed to free him from liking or even loving Cagalli. He had predicted that this will happen. But never did it occur to him that it would feel so painful.

---

**_A/N: finally done with chapter 9 of forbidden love! Oh no! Cagalli had rejected Athrun and pushed him to Meryin! What's going to happen next? Is Athrun really going to accept Meryin into his life? Is he really going to give up on Cagalli? And what are Kira and Lacus going to say? What would happen?_**

**_To have the answer for these, REVIEW!_**

**_As evil as always, I leave you guys with a cliffhanger._**

**_I know that many of you guys will probably hate me after reading this chapter. However no worries! I'm still putting Cagalli and Athrun together in the end. So just forgive me for this chapter._**

**_Well, see you guys soon!_**

**_Remember to r/r!_**

**_Hikaru1989!_**


	10. Silen Night?

**Forbidden love**

_**A/N: within 2 days of updating the story, the reviews had grown very fast! Thank you!**_

_**Well, I had a busy and I mean, real busy month. Let's see, I'd my prelims. And the main exams are coming soon. Had lots of chapters to study. Having writer's block. Been down with flu for about a week.**_

_**Wow!**_

_**Anyway, this time round, I'm not going to write responds to all. I'll just thank you briefly in this chapter. That's because I'm afraid of fanfiction doing anything to my stories.**_

_**I'll try to reply to all the reviews in the upcoming reviews. (What the heck am I talking about? Bad English! (Hit myself)) Anyway, I'll just try some ways to reply to you guys!**_

_**Well, I want to thank:**_

_**IYGU**_

_**Bastion the legend (I don't care if u hate evil people! If you don't like my story, then don't read it! You got a problem with me?)**_

_**Cari-AKira**_

_**Cagalli Yula Atha**_

_**Dasukiasu'n'caga**_

_**Meowmeowtheblackcat (Thanks for pointing out my mistakes!)**_

_**Sacredblade**_

_**Kazumi kairi or kairi-chan**_

_**Now enjoy the story!**_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Silent Night?

* * *

**

Luna stood at the corner of the corridor where Cagalli's room was. She had overheard the conversation of Athrun and Cagalli. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but the topic that they were talking interested her.

However, as soon as she heard the reason of Cagalli rejecting Athrun was for Meryin, she was fumed. Luna had told Meryin about Cagalli's feelings towards Athrun. Why did she still go ahead to confess to Athrun of her feelings?

It hurt the two. The two who were in love with one another.

Luna, right away, headed towards Meryin's room. She slammed the door open. Meryin was in the mist of cleaning up her room, was shocked to see Luna. She smiled at her while Luna glared at her.

"Luna? What's up?" Meryin asked. It seems to her, her sister was angry. And why? She did not know yet.

"Did you tell Athrun your feelings for him?" Luna asked. Meryin's eyes opened widely and nodded her head. Luna had knew about her feelings to Athrun?

"Did you know that Cagalli heard your confession and now she is crying?" Luna asked as tears started to form in her eyes. "You should have seen it yourself at the river accident. And the demon kidnapping Stellar. You should have saw that Athrun liked Cagalli! Why did you still…?"

"THEN WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO? SEE THE ONE THAT I LOVED LEAVE ME AGAIN?" Meryin shouted loudly. Tears had fallen from her eyes. Luna looked at Meryin in shock.

"I'VE LOST TO CAGALLI ONCE AND WHAT AM I TO DO THIS TIME? Let Athrun…become Cagalli's…again?" Meryin's voice slowly turned softer. Her sadness was taking over her.

"I don't want…the past to repeat itself again! I don't want to…lose Athrun like how I lost Rey…" after saying, Meryin fell onto the ground and sob. Luna looked at her and looked sadly at Meryin.

…_Rey…

* * *

_

"Athrun?" called Kira as he entered their room. No one was there.

It had been a while since Athrun was last saw with Cagalli. No matter how Kira had gone about in the village, he just could not find Athrun.

"Kira?" Lacus called as she looked at Kira. "Have you found him?"

Kira shook his head with his head down and eyes covered by his hair.

Lacus sighed and laid her hand on Kira's shoulder to assure him that Athrun would be fine, no matter what happens.

'A friend?' Athrun thought as he laid down by the riverbed that Cagalli had fallen into the previous time.

Dry tear tracks could be seen on Athrun's face. He had cried outside of Cagalli's room till he heard her moving the food tray in the room. Not wanting her to see such a depressed him, he went out of Impulse Inn and headed where his instinct told to go.

When he was back to the reality, he found out that his feet had brought him to the river.

…_Cagalli…

* * *

_

From what she heard from Shinn, Athrun had gone missing after sending her food. Cagalli lay in bed thinking where could he be. She frowned and tried to sleep. She should not be thinking of this. She should thinking of how she would help Meryin to be with Athrun. However again, the thought of Meryin in Athrun's arms hurt her heart again. An arrow seemed to have been shot into her heart. It hurt her so much.

Cagalli tried to remind herself that she is a miko and Athrun is a normal man. He would not want to be with a miko. A miko who possess such scary power and one who holds a past that haunts her till this very day. The past must never be repeated!

But!

She just loves Athrun so much. She wants to be in his arms and feel his warmth.

…_Athrun…

* * *

_

"Is Meryin all right?" Shinn asked later at night.

Everyone had returned to his or her rooms to rest. However, Athrun was still not in sight. Kira had thought that it's best that Athrun is to be left alone for now.

"Yeah." Luna said as she lays the futon on the tatami mat. She sighed. Meryin still had not been released from the past that everyone now fears.

"Seems like Rey had never left her?" Shinn asked as he sat down next to Luna. "Even Cagalli had gone over it. However that was because Cagalli had never thought Rey more as a friend."

"I know. But it's too hard for Meryin."

…_Meryin…

* * *

_

The very next day, Athrun returned to the inn. He still had a smile on him though Kira and Lacus saw through it. Athrun is forcing himself to smile. Lacus tried to talk to Athrun but Athrun acted as if nothing had happened.

Kira and Lacus could not bear to see their best friend behaving this way but Athrun refused to open his heart to anyone. To Lacus, it seemed like Athrun had locked himself up in his heart, not allowing anyone to touch him. Lacus knew only one could save Athrun now but she might not be willing to.

Not knowing what to do, Kira and Lacus just acted along with Athrun.

After a few days, Cagalli was all well. She could move about finally after having to stay in bed that long. The first thing Cagalli did was head towards 'Yzak Jule, Anger rule forever!' Inn. She needed to save Stellar. Having Stellar being taken care by that two, it's too dangerous.

"STELLAR!" Cagalli shouted as she slammed opened the door.

Cagalli quickly stomped to Shiho's room and there she saw Stellar!

In a bright pink kimono? Her hair was tied in red ribbons?

Cagalli's eyes almost popped out! What had happened to Stellar again? Stellar stared at Cagalli for a moment then quickly fled towards her and started crying.

"SHIHO!" scolded Cagalli. "WHY DID YOU DO TO STELLAR AGAIN? WHY IS SHE DRESSED IN THIS WAY?"

"Stop your yelling, Cagalli." Shiho quickly puts a hand on Cagalli's mouth.

"You'll scare all our customers away." Yzak enters the room after hearing Cagalli's voice.

"Look at Stellar! I mean, why is she dressed in this way?" Cagalli exclaimed, as she took off the ribbons on Stellar.

"She looks perfectly beautiful!" Shiho said.

"**Get these things off her NOW!**" Cagalli commanded.

* * *

"Now, Stellar's back to normal!" Cagalli cheered as she looked at the normal Stellar who is wearing a light blue kimono AND with nothing on her hair. 

Shiho and Yzak, after hearing the way Cagalli commanded them, changed Stellar back to normal.

"Cagalli," Yzak said. "Have you heard of the recent rumors?"

"No, why?" Cagalli asked as she smiled at the normal looking Stellar.

"It's said that there're demons lurking in the dark forest." Explained Shiho.

"Demons?" Cagalli raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Shiho continued. "I mean the village head had came looking for you to solve the problem. But we told him that you were ill. So…"

Cagalli stood up, holding onto Stellar's hand. "Then I must get going now."

"But Cagalli, you had just recovered from the injuries you inflicted." Shiho complained.

"I'm fine already." Cagalli assured Shiho then looked at Stellar. "Stellar, head for the Impulse Inn. Luna would take good care of you."

* * *

"Athrun! Kira!" Luna shouted as she runs along the corridor. Kira, hearing his name being called, opened his door. 

"Luna?" Kira asked. "What's up?"

"Cagalli!" Luna exclaimed.

Athrun's heart did a flip-flop after hearing her name. He was still sad, still bleeding in his heart. Cagalli, the one he liked, rejected him.

"Cagalli had just recovered. And guess what's she going to do next? Get rid another batch of demons!" Luna explained quickly.

"I'm sure her body wouldn't be able to take the pressure then." Lacus said as she entered the room.

"That's why! Please! The both of you, go stop her!" Luna pleaded. She got no one to turn to. Yzak and Dereka had their own affairs to handle.

"…But…" said Kira as he looked at Athrun. Athrun was looking down on the ground. He didn't know what to do. A part of him told him to go now to save her, save the one he loved. But another of him is stopping him.

"I'll not go." Athrun said as he looked out of the window to the bustling street.

"Athrun!" Luna shouted.

"Sorry, Luna. But I won't go." Athrun apologized.

"I'd no one to turn to but you. And you're refusing it? You don't care about Cagalli?" Luna asked Athrun. She is in a confusion state now. Luna did not know what to do to save Cagalli.

"Please, leave." Athrun continued.

"We're talking about Cagalli here! Not just anyone! Isn't Cagalli important to you?"

"Luna, please relax." Lacus tried to calm Luna's anger but was in no vain.

"Don't you like Cagalli? If you don't, why did you bother to run to her when she's in danger?" Luna's emotion was getting out of control. She could no longer hold it any longer. Tears gathered in her eyes.

"Athrun!" shouted Luna. Athrun immediately stood up and grabbed his sword.

"Where is she?" Athrun asked.

Luna looked up at him and smiled. "The dark forest. You'd better be quick. She'd gone off about an hour ago."

Athrun ran out of the room and inn. He needed to save her. No matter what was going to happen, he knew that he wanted to save her. At least, if his love was not answered, he wanted to stay by Cagalli's side, protecting her.

"Thanks, Luna." Kira said as he looked at the smiling Luna. "Finally, Athrun is well again, in a sense or so."

"Well, no one could bear to see him behaving this way. Even Yzak couldn't take it." Said Luna as she regains her posture and left the room.

"Now, we could only leave it to fate." Said Lacus as she heads towards Kira. Kira hugged her and kissed Lacus's forehead.

"I'm sure fate would not be that cruel to them."

* * *

"The forest is sure as dark as ever." Said Cagalli as she tries to push away some bushes, hindering her. 

She could sense the demon but where? She couldn't see at all. Cagalli continued walking till suddenly…

She fell into a hole? Oh dear, it seemed like these demons were clever to dig a hole to trap Cagalli in there.

Cagalli stood up, trying to climb out of the hole. But it was too slippery.

"Now, what am I supposed to do?" Cagalli sat down on the ground, thinking.

Soon, thunder could be heard from afar.

"Must you do this to me?" Cagalli complained as raindrops fell from heaven.

* * *

"Cagalli!" shouted Athrun as he tried to make his way through the thick bushes. No reply was heard for his shouting. Athrun worries even more. Had something happened to Cagalli? 

Just as he was about to continue walking, he saw a hole, a huge one. One that is able to contain someone in there. A trap? But set by whom? He headed towards it. The rain had somehow blurred his vision however he could make out that a blond was lying in there.

Blond?

…_Cagalli…

* * *

_

Athrun had saved Cagalli out of the hole with not much help. With the rain and the muddy ground, what could you expect?

Nature was not helping him.

Athrun had to slide down the muddy ground into the hole. When he was in, he quickly held Cagalli up, piggybacking her. He held her tight and climbed up the hole. But the soil was all muddy and loose. Athrun kept on slipping down into the hole more as he tried to climb up.

After a long time, Athrun decided to use his sword and tried to climb up with it as support. Finally, he got out. However, Cagalli was still unconscious.

"Cagalli!" Athrun called as he tries to awake Cagalli.

He looked around and saw a cave. Having no choice, he carried Cagalli up again and headed towards the cave. The thunderstorm was still going on and Cagalli was wet. Athrun didn't know what to do. He looked around to see if there was any dry wood sticks to make fire.

…None…

No wood stick. Athrun sighed.

* * *

"_Cagalli, come here!" the call continued. However, Cagalli could not see anyone._

"_Baka! Can't you see me?" the voice asked. "I'm right below you!"_

_Cagalli looked down and saw a blond man's hand holding onto her legs. He was covered in blood._

"_Cagalli! I've told you that I'll love you forever. I'll look at you forever. Protect you, and only you."_

"…_Rey…" Cagalli shivered as she said the name._

"_Cagalli, come to me!"_

"_NOOOO!"

* * *

_

"NOOOOO!" Cagalli shouted as she sat upright. The already comfortably slept Athrun, hearing Cagalli's shouts, quickly snapped opened his eyes.

"No. Leave me alone!" Cagalli murmured.

"Cagalli, calm down," Athrun said as he looked at the trembling Cagalli.

Cagalli calm down and looked at Athrun. Her eyes were filled with tears and fear. Athrun looked at Cagalli in despair. He did not know what to do to console her. Even more, he did not know what had happened to Cagalli that made her feared this much.

Cagalli looked at Athrun. She did not know why but just looking at him made her feel secure. However, she needed more of this secure.

Out of the sudden, Cagalli hugged Athrun, her hands forming a chain round his neck. Athrun blushed right away. Doesn't Cagalli know about his feelings towards her? Why is she doing this? Athrun could feel that he is losing control of himself as time goes by. He tries to push Cagalli away.

"Please!" Cagalli begged. "Please don't push me away,"

Athrun's eyes soften. Cagalli must have dreamt about something bad. Athrun wrapped his arms round Cagalli, holding her tightly.

"It's going to be fine," Athrun, said as he stroke Cagalli's hair softly. "Everything is going to be fine,"

* * *

"Luna," Shinn called as he enters their room. 

"Yes?"

"Are you sure that there's no need for the guys to go get Cagalli? I mean in this kind of weather…"

"She'll be fine, Shinn." Luna ensured Shinn. "She'll be fine,"

* * *

"Kira?" Lacus called as she looked up from her books. 

"Yes, Lacus?"

"Are they going to be all right?"

"Of course. They'll be all right. After all, Athrun is a prince and a prince is always there to save a damsel in need." Kira said in a joking manner. However, this joke made him earn a glare from Lacus.

"What did I do?"

* * *

After crying for some time, Cagalli had finally calm down and fallen asleep in Athrun's arms. 

Athrun looked at her and smiled slightly. However, the image of her crying just a moment ago made him frowned again. What had made Cagalli so afraid of? And why? He wanted answers.

He looked at Cagalli once again. Sure, he wanted answers. But it would hurt her more. So, for now, he shall keep quiet, listening to the thunder drumming outside and enjoying the moments he has now with Cagalli.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, this is all for chapter 10. I know it's kind of confusing with so many POVs right in the front. Forgive me for it.**_

_**Well, who in the heck is Rey in this story? Meryin's ex? Or what? Who knows?**_

_**Well, do enjoy this chapter! And remember to review!**_

**_And look out for _Losing you?_ And _HI-ME?**

_**That's all folks!**_

_**Remember to review!**_

_**Hikaru1989**_


	11. Cagalli and Meryin's past reveals

**Forbidden Love**

_**A/N: CHAPTER 11 ALREADY! THAT FAST! OMG!**_

**_I did not even realize I've written over 10 chapters! Thank you to all for supporting my story. You guys made me feel that it is worth it writing this story and it's getting more and more interesting! Reviews aren't that well like I've seen in the last few chapters. Why is that so? Why? (Sad ) it's not easy writing them, you know. And all I ask is a review…and you guys aren't giving me? you guys are so bad…_**

_**The only happy thing I can say is that I've updated my Rayearth story and Forbidden Love hits had gone over 5000! And this story had gone 100 reviews! YEAH! I GOT 100 REVIEWS! **_

_**Thank you very much!**_

_**BUT PLEASE! REMEMBER TO REVIEW! ALL I ASK IS A REVIEW. I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A MEMBER OF FANFICTION AS WELL OR ANYTHING! JUST REVIEW! PLEASE!**_

**_And I would like to thank all the others who had reviewed my one-shot stories, _The princess and her knight _and _A love for eternity**

_**I want to thank:**_

_**Gseedlover**_

**_Cagalli Yula Atha (I'm trying my best to make Meryin a good person here. So I'm still not that sure though.)_**

_**XmusicLuverX**_

_**Sacredblade**_

_**Cari-Akira**_

_**Kazumi kairi or kairi-chan**_

_**Important issue:**_

**As many have asked whether what happened to Rey etc. , the answers would be revealed in this chapter. It's quite a confusing yet sad chapter made. So just read and enjoy!

* * *

**

_**Disclaimer: it's been a while since I wrote this. To tell you the truth, I don't own this at all! So I'm too lazy to type it! Though how I wish someone with Athrun's looks would be mine but…sigh…it will never happen…sad…****

* * *

**_

**Chapter 11: Cagalli and Meryin's Past reveal…**

* * *

Cagalli, a younger version of Cagalli who still had not became the miko, now stood by the river, waiting for her best friend to arrive. A pink haired girl with her hair tied in 2 ponytails. She ran and ran towards Cagalli as fast as she could.

"_CAGALLI!"_ shouted the girl.

"_Meryin! Here! I'm here!"_ Cagalli shouted back to Meryin. Meryin finally reached when Cagalli was panted real hard for air as she rested herself on her kneecaps.

"_Are you okay?"_ Cagalli asked as she squatted down to the same eye level with Meryin.

"_I'm fine, Cagalli!" _Meryin said as she looked at Cagalli. Then suddenly she jumped onto Cagalli, hugging her. _"Welcome back, Cagalli!"_

"_I'm back, Meryin."_ Said Cagalli as she hugged back Meryin.

"_So, how was the trip to the Capital City of PLANTS? It must be fun there. Have you been into the castle? Have you seen any royalty there?"_ Meryin asked as fast as she could when she released Cagalli from her hug.

"_Ma, ma. Meryin. A question at a time." Cagalli sighed and smiled. "Well, it was fun to be in the capital city of PLANTS. Yes, I've gone into the palace cause there was some party going on and my dad, as an official, was invited. I met someone there but I can't be sure he is a royalty."_ Answered Cagalli to Meryin's question.

"_Wow. You went into the palace? That is so good."_ Exclaimed Meryin as she hears Cagalli about her trip.

Cagalli's dad was an official thus once in a while he had to return back to the capital city to report the situations in and around village Orb. When these times come, Cagalli would accompany her dad along cause her mum was too sick to walk about.

Meryin envied her best friend, Cagalli, a lot. Cagalli could have lots of things that Meryin would never have in her entire lifetime. Cagalli always wore silk kimono, had fanciful jewelries and people serving her all the time. But Cagalli never showed off these. She always disliked being treated like a big missy and she never behave like one. Instead, she was a rowdy child who likes to climb about on trees. These were what Meryin envied Cagalli for.

To Meryin, Cagalli was the perfect girl. However these happiness and envy ended as soon as a boy named Rey came into their life.

It all began when Meryin was having her 14th birthday in her brother-in-law's inn, Impulse Inn. A guest had come on that day and that guest had captured her heart. The guest was Rey, a blond young man who was 18 years old. He had come to village Orb as he was supposed to be traveling to elsewhere to find some things. But his trip ended when he saw Cagalli. 

The day began with a sunny sun shinning brightly. Meryin was so excited for her birthday. She was going to be a big girl soon. Her sister, Luna, had told her that everyone would be holding her birthday at the usual place, Impulse Inn.

Cagalli had come early to Impulse Inn that day. She wanted to help out in doing the meals for Meryin's birthday as a surprise. Of course, Shinn did not allow her to do it, as she was the official's daughter, Uzumi Nara Attha's daughter. He couldn't let her do these tough works. But, Cagalli insisted that she'd do a dish for Meryin. Shinn, not knowing how to convince Cagalli to stop doing these hard works, sighed and agreed finally.

Just then, a guest had arrived, wanting to sign in to the inn. Shinn had gone to answer him. Cagalli took a glance at the guest. Sure, to Cagalli, he was a nice-looking young man. But he couldn't be compared to the boy she met at the party in the palace. She noticed the young man had smiled at her so she smiled back at him. But this smile had caused her and Meryin's friendship to be destroyed.

This smile that Cagalli shone to him had caught his heart and made him wanted her.

Just then, Meryin had come into the inn.

"_Shinn, morning!"_ Meryin greeted happily. She was so excited for her birthday.

"_Morning, Meryin. And happy birthday!"_ greeted back Shinn. He smiled at her as the young man signed in the guest book.

"_Thank you!"_

"_Meryin, are you free now? 'Causes I've got something to do but I also have a guest who just signed in. I wonder if you could help me bring this young man to room 594?"_ Shinn asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"_Sure. Please come with me then."_ She looked and smiled at the man. The man smiled back at her. His smile made Meryin blushed. He had caught her heart as well.

"_Thank you. The name is Rey."_ The young man introduced himself.

"_Me-Me-Meryin is-is my name."_ Meryin stuttered as she blushed.

"_Meryin? That's a nice name."_

"_Thank you."

* * *

_

"_Cagalli, you wouldn't believe it!"_ Meryin exclaimed as Cagalli was trying to concentrate on her sewing that her nanny, Mana had brought to her by force.

"_Believe what?"_ Cagalli asked as she continued the sewing, pricking her hands once in a while.

"That young guest that came in, Rey, he's so handsome and great."

"_Uh-huh. And?"_ Cagalli stopped sewing and looked at the excited Meryin. She raised one of her eyebrow and came to a conclusion what Meryin was implying.

"_You like him?"_ Cagalli chuckled as she sees Meryin blushed.

"_No, of course not."_ Meryin rebuked back as her face was still blushing.

"_Oh yes you're, girl."_ Cagalli giggled_. "You're blushing like a tomato."_

"_Cagalli!"

* * *

_

Soon, days passed by quickly. Meryin and Rey was becoming from friends to close friends. She always hanged out with Rey, of course, pulling Cagalli along who would tease her whenever she could.

However, Rey's eyes were never on Meryin. He treated her like a sister and no more than that. But no one had seen that. No one suspected anything. All everyone thought was that the three had became close friends and they were always laughing. No one suspected that Rey would be the worst nightmare.

* * *

"_Cagalli, be strong."_

Luna was consoling the now crying Cagalli. Her mother had just passed away after fighting for years with the illness she had. Her dad had died too as he was heading to the neighboring village to help out in something. He was killed by demons that had been lurking around the two villages. Cagalli had nothing now except herself. Her nanny, Mana, was getting old and couldn't fend herself and Cagalli together. Luna had offered to take care of Cagalli, treating her like one. However, Cagalli rejected it as soon as she got the rose ring from the village that Uzumi had wanted to rush over and help.

Apparently, the rose ring was what that caused those demons lurking about in the forests. Uzumi always had a power of purifying the evil but he seldom used them as it takes up lots of energy; both physically and mentally.

The Queen of PLANTS, Lenore Zala, had thought of handing the rose ring to Uzumi for safekeeping. Thus she sent him this mission. But after Uzumi's death, the Queen and the neighboring village head decided to pass it to Uzumi's daughter who had the power as well but no one had told her before. It was only when the ring was handed into her hands and a bright light shone. It was then she knew of her destiny that she had to take over from her father. To protect the rose ring.

Meryin, after Cagalli's decision of wanting to become a miko, decided to confess to Rey of her feelings.

"_Rey…"_ meryin called as she was standing by the riverside with Rey. She had just told Rey of Cagalli's situation and she knew Rey wouldn't take it very lightly. She always thought Rey treated Cagalli like a sister.

"_I like you…" _meryin confessed. She blushed and looked at the shock faced Rey.

"_Meryin…I…" _Rey was thinking the right words to reply to Meryin's feelings. _"Sorry, Meryin. But I like Cagalli."_

'**Cagalli?'** thought Meryin as tears started to fall from her eyes. **'Why is it Cagalli?'**

"_I'm really sorry, Meryin." _Rey apologized. Meryin hid her eyes under her fringes. Tears were flowing from her eyes. She couldn't stop them. She shook her head.

"_I surprised you, huh?"_ Meryin asked as she forced herself to smile.

"_Yeah."_ Rey said as he looked at her.

"_I'm fine, Rey. You'd better tell Cagalli about your feelings before it's too late." _Meryin said as she pushed Rey away.

_"But…"_

_"I'll be fine. Really. Go now. The ceremony for Cagalli becoming a miko is beginning soon."_

Rey, hearing Meryin's encouragement ran towards the shrine where Cagalli was supposed to be.

"_Why? Why did it have to be my best friend?"_ Meryin continued to cry.

* * *

"**_WHAT!"_** Cagalli exclaimed as soon as she heard the confession from Rey**_. "YOU LIKE ME!"_**

"_Yes, Cagalli."_ Rey was shocked to see such a shocked and loud Cagalli. His eardrums had almost broken into pieces.

"_But…how about Meryin? She liked you!"_ Cagalli tried to reason with Rey.

"_I rejected her."_ Rey said as he looked at Cagalli seriously.

"_Sorry, Rey. But I can't."_ Cagalli said._ "I can't accept you."_

"_But why?"_

"_I've decided to become a miko."_ Cagalli explained as she looked at Rey sadly.

"_You can go back on your words now or we can elope together. I'll protect you and love you forever. No matter what happened."_

"_No. Rey, I never liked you more than a brother or a friend. Please, Rey. Go now."_ Cagalli said as she pushes him away.

Rey walks off with tears from his eyes.

Cagalli cried. Apologizing thousands of times for ruining Meryin's first love.

* * *

Rey enters the forest with sadness engulfing the entire him. he entered the forest, which were said that thousands of demons lay there waiting for something to arrive. But what was it they were awaiting? No one knew till now.

"_Hey, mister."_ A demon said.

Rey turned about and looked. No one was there. _"Who goes there?"_

"_Are you sad? Are you sad cause you can't get the things you want?"_ the demon continued.

"_So what if I am?"_

all demons now smiled in unison. The thing they have been awaiting had come.

"_How about we make a deal?"_

"_A deal?"_ Rey questioned in fear.

"_Yeah."_ the demon smiled. _"We help you to get the thing you want but in return you had to give us your body,"_

"_My body?"_

"_Yeah. let us eat you now, and you'll have a new body with absolute powers. And by then, you can get whatever you want."_ Explained the demon.

"_a new body with absolute powers?"_ Rey asked and thought. If he gets a new body, he could have Cagalli and the rose ring that was supposed to be the ultimate key to rule the world.

"_Is it a deal?"_ the demon asked.

Rey hesitated for a moment and, _"It's a deal!"_

Thousands of demons soon appeared before him with their mouth drooling for food and finally, they could have the rose ring in their hands.

* * *

"_**Now, the ceremony for Cagalli Yula Attha miko begins!"**_

Cagalli now stood in front of the shrine with the rose ring in her hand. The shrine would soon be the one to protect the rose ring with barriers set round it.

Cagalli was about to enter the shrine before…

"_Help! A demon!"_ an injured man had limped all the way from the village to the shrine.

"_Demon?"_ Cagalli raised an eyebrow.

"_Cagalli! Keep the rose ring with you first!"_ shouted Luna as she grabbed Cagalli's bow and quiver. _"Catch!"_ and Luna threw it to her.

Cagalli kept the rose ring in her sleeves and caught the bow and quiver, ran towards the village. The village was burning in flames. Everyone was screaming and shouting. It was a mess.

Cagalli looked around and tried to sense where was the demon.

"**Behind!" **Cagalli shouted as she turned about and pulled her arrow and bow. The demon was getting ready to kill her. His claws were all out and sharp. It was about to slash Cagalli into bits. She shot the arrow to the demon's leg swiftly and the demon falls onto the ground.

Cagalli was about to shoot another arrow till she saw something very familiar on the demon. It was wearing the same clothing as Rey was wearing that day. Its hair was still blond. What's more important, was the scarf she saw that was falling out of its pocket. That scarf was the scarf that Meryin had made for Rey.

"…_Rey?"_ Cagalli asked.

"…_Cagalli…"_ the demon said. It looked into her amber eyes.

"_No. why? What happened?"_ asked Cagalli as she lowered the bow and arrow.

"_Cagalli, please. Kill me. I can't control myself anymore."_ Rey pleaded as the demon side of him tries to take over the body again.

"_But!"_

"I can't go round killing everyone. Please, stop me by killing me. I'm losing the human side of me soon."

"_Rey…WHY!"_ cried Cagalli.

"_I wanted you. I wanted you so badly that attracted the demons. Please Cagalli…I'm losing myself already."_ And that was the last word Rey said before the demon side took over him. He began to show his sharp white teeth. Baring them out, glaring at Cagalli deadly. It was getting ready to bite her. The huge mouth it got was about to charge towards Cagalli. Cagalli's tears fell as she aimed at the demon and shot towards its heart.

"_Why? Rey?"_ Cagalli asked after the flames around was extinguished. Rey had recovered to his human side and was lying on Cagalli's lap. But he was dying soon.

"_I loved you, Cagalli. I loved you so much that I couldn't control it anymore. The demons took advantages of it."_ Rey said as he smiled at Cagalli. Tears was falling from both Cagalli's and Rey's eyes. _"I'm sorry, Cagalli. I've always loved you…"_ and Rey was gone.

Meryin rushed towards Cagalli as soon as the fire had been out. She stopped her footsteps as soon as she saw Rey lying on her lap. Rey was lifeless.

* * *

"_Cagalli?"_ Meryin called.

"_I'm sorry, Meryin. I'm sorry."_ Cagalli cried. _"Rey…I killed him. I kill the one you loved."_

"_Rey?"_ Called Meryin as she touched his face. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully like he always does when they were resting under the big tree.

"_Rey? C'mon. stop joking with me. Cagalli, you too. **Quick!** Wake him up!"_ Meryin shouted. She shook Rey. But he wouldn't wake up.

"_Meryin, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry."_ Cagalli continued to cried.

"**_REY!"_** screamed Meryin as she laid her head on Rey, crying her heart out.

* * *

Cagalli finally awoke from the dream she had about the past when Rey was still around. Cagalli looked up and saw a sleeping peacefully Athrun who had placed herself in his arms when she was sleeping. No wonder she did not feel cold despite the fact she was all wet. She looked out the cave. It was still pouring heavily.

"Athrun?" she called.

…

no respond from him.

Cagalli continued to look at him and found him real familiar. He looked like the one she saw in the party years ago in the palace. Then she recalls, the boy that played with her had blue hair like Athrun. And Athrun said it before, he came from the capital city of PLANTS. Could it be he? Cagalli shook her head. If it was he, how come he never said anything? Or has it forgotten all about it since it was years ago? Cagalli sighed and laid herself more into Athrun's warmth.

It felt so good to be within his arms. Cagalli smiled and frowned. If she hadn't become a miko, would things be different between herself and Athrun? But the past she had and the destiny that she holds it would be too much for him.

Cagalli touched her neck to trace out the necklace that has a pink tear-shaped pendent attached to it. The necklace that the boy had given to her years ago. The Hamueya amulet that the boy had given her. To her, it was the most important thing she has.

* * *

Athrun slowly opened his eyes and saw Cagalli looking at a pendent. And that pendent looked very familiar. It looked like the one his grandmother had given to him. It was said that one of their ancestors had blue hair like his and a young blond lady, who later passed away, gave this pendent to him before her death. The reason she passed away was because she sacrificed herself to save him. It was said that the blue haired ancestor had wanted to marry her but…her life was gone before he told her. Thus, he became a monk in the end to keep his love to her.

His grandmother told him to give the pendent to the girl he later meets and falls in love with.

"Hamueya amulet?" Athrun asked as he looked at the pendent then Cagalli.

Cagalli was startled by Athrun's sudden voice. She looked at Athrun with her eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Why do you have the Hamueya pendent?" Athrun questioned her.

"How did you know about this pendent?" Cagalli asked.

"Are you…?" the both asked in unison. "The boy/girl that I met in the party years ago?"

Suddenly a loud roar of thunder was heard. Cagalli was scared of it quickly hugged Athrun. Athrun blushed right away. Cagalli, after calming herself down, blushed when she found herself hugging Athrun.

"Sorry!" Cagalli apologized as she quickly let go of Athrun and stood up.

"It's okay." Athrun said as he blushed.

"As we were saying…" Cagalli, still having slight blush on her cheek. "Were you the boy who was in the party in the palace years ago? And gave me this pendent?"

"Well, that pendent did belongs to me once. But I gave it to a girl. Well, I guess it must be you then!" smiled Athrun. No wonder he found her familiar the first time they met!

"So, who exactly are you?" Cagalli asked. "Able to enter the palace and joined in the party."

"I'm…" Athrun stopped and looked at her. "How about you? Who are you?"

"I'm?" Cagalli questioned him. "I'm Cagalli Yula Attha. Uzumi Nara Attha's daughter."

Athrun, eyes wide opened. "Uzumi Nara Attha's daughter? The official that died during a mission?"

"Yeah. wait a minute! You haven't answer my question!" Cagalli pouted.

"Well, I'm…" Athrun hesitated. Should he tell her he's the prince? Or what?

"Well?" Cagalli stared at him.

"I…" then another loud roar of thunder. Cagalli hugged Athrun again. This time, it did terrified Cagalli as she was shivering. He hugged her back and tries to calm her down.

"It's okay, Cagalli. It's okay…"

* * *

"In this kind of rainstorm…" Kira commented as he was in the dinning room with others eating breakfast. "Does this kind of rainstorm occurs here in village Orb all the time?"

"Not really." Answered Luna as she drinks her miso soup.

"It's just occurs once every few years." Continued Meryin. It seemed like she is fine for now. Or that's what Luna thought.

"Would Cagalli and Athrun be fine?" Lacus asked as she looked at the bad weather.

"They'll be fine. I'm sure of it." Shinn said as he ate his fish.

"Athrun would sure find some ways to bring them…back?" Luna continued in question.

"Why would it be Athrun?" Kira questioned confusedly.

"Cause Cagalli is afraid of thunder?" Meryin answered in question. And the 3, Shinn, Luna and Meryin looked at one another.

"Oh no." said Stellar in monotone.

"Crap! We've forgotten that Cagalli is afraid of thunder!" shouted the 3 in unison.

"And I don't think that Athrun really knows the way in Orb…" said Kira as he looked at others.

"So…they might be in danger?" Luna questioned.

"Then we'd better go find them right away!" Kira shouted and the rest nodded their head. Only Stellar and Lacus sighed as the 4 left the room and rushes off to find Cagalli and Athrun.

"Are they always like this?" Lacus asked.

All Stellar did was shrugged and nodded her head.

* * *

**_A/N: Well, that's all for chapter 11! Remember to review this story okay! And I've answered all the questions about who is Rey already! Sure, it's sad. But I don't have a choice right? poor Rey. Sorry to all Rey's fans!_**

**_Well, what would happen to Cagalli and Athrun? Would they be stuck in the thunderstorm or…?_**

**_Should I add lemon or not? I don't know…not sure at all._**

**_I'd fun typing this chapter! Hope you enjoy reading it!_**

**_Remember to Review!_**

**_Hikaru1989!_**


	12. Timeless

**Chapter 12: timeless**

* * *

**Athrun's POV**

She laid in my arms, falling asleep deeply…what had made her so strong yet weak at the same time? That's what I been thinking. She's just an angel who put on a front face in front of others yet when it comes to weakness, she's the same as any ordinary girls out there. What made her this way? Why?

Seeing her asleep and holding so tightly to the Hamueya pendent, who is she? Who exactly is she? Why does she have this pendent given to me by my grandmother, which I gave it to another? Questions keep running in my mind. I have so many questions to ask yet I don't know how to start. I want to know her even better than before, a desire starts to grow in me since I first met her. Her eyes, everything of hers – I wanted it. I know this might sounds quite weird or even pervert. But she…I wanted her…

**End of POV**

* * *

Athrun continue to hold tightly Cagalli in his arms as the thunderstorm continues outside the cave. 

'How long exactly would this rain continue…how long would this moment of bliss last?' Athrun thought as he continues looking outside the cave.

* * *

Kira, along with Luna and Shinn were on their way to look for Cagalli and Athrun. Lacus, stellar and Meryin were left in the inn for their own safety. 

"ATHRUN!" called Kira, hoping for a reply. But there was no response.

"CAGALLI!" Luna called.

The 3 of them now were in the forest now, hunting/looking for any clues that Athrun or Cagalli would have left to lead to them. Unfortunately, they couldn't find any clues for now…

"Where could they be?" Shinn questioned as he stood next to a tree, looking for any signs of the missing two.

"Who knows? This forest is too thick. They could be anyway." Replied Luna as she continue hunting.

Kira who was searching for them suddenly stop. Luna who noticed it, turned to look at him. "Kira, have you found anything?"

"Could they be…?" Kira asked quietly.

"Huh?"

"Could they be having lemon now?!" Kira suddenly exclaimed.

Luna and Shinn almost fell onto the ground they were standing.

"Kira!" the duo shouted at Kira.

"I meant was, now in thick woods, anything could happen. And knowing Athrun's character, he should be doing it right?"

"Athrun do NOT behave like you for all I know! God! Kira! You're unbelievable!" Luna scolded as she hit Kira's head.

"but what if it's really true?!" Shinn suddenly joined in.

Luna looked at him confusedly.

"Any man who's stuck in this kind of weather with a girl…who wouldn't think of that?" Shinn said worriedly.

Luna could bear no longer…"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOUR MINDS!?"

* * *

"WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOUR MINDS!?" 

Athrun who had fallen asleep with Cagalli in his arms awoke right away when he heard the voice of Luna shouting at Shinn and Kira.

Athrun couldn't move at all to let Kira and the rest notice where he was. Cagalli was still in deep sleep within his arms. What should he do?

Athrun looked around and stared at Cagalli's arrows and bow. An idea struck him.

He took the arrows and bow, sitting down at the position since he couldn't move at all, he aimed to the tree, which he could see from where he was, and shot it.

"Kira! We're over here!" he shouted.

"Kira!"

* * *

"DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT ATHRUN WOULD DO SOMETHING SO DISGUSTING?" Luna screamed as the two men starts to hug each other in fear of what would Luna would do next. 

"HOW COULD YOU EVER THINK OF SOMETHING THIS DISGUSTING?"

"Kira!"

Kira who was in Shinn's arms suddenly stood up. Amidst these noise; the shouting of Luna and the rain, he heard someone's voice calling to him.

"Kira"

"Kira Yamato!" Luna screamed. "are you listening to me?"

"sssssshhhh. Luna, be quiet…" Kira gestured her to be quiet while he tries to listen where the voice was coming from.

"Kira!"

"Athrun!" Kira exclaimed and quickly ran to where the voice was coming from. Shinn and Luna noticing that Kira had started to run, quickly followed him.

* * *

"Kira!" Athrun continued shouting using every last ounce of strength he left. He was tired already after saving Cagalli. And what was worse? He is really hungry. 

"Should have eaten before coming to find Cagalli." He said as his stomach continued to groan.

He was quite surprise that Cagalli didn't even move a bit despite his loud shouting for help from Kira.

He touched her face with his freezing cold hands...she's indeed beautiful and angelic. Wait a moment! Why is she so hot? Her body felt as if she was burning…

"Fever?" Athrun whispered. "Oh no!"

"Kira! You had better get your butt here as soon as possible before I kill you!" Athrun shouted as his worries for Cagalli rose.

'it must be from the previous battle…her body is not really recovered…' Athrun thought as he held onto Cagalli more.

* * *

"Kira! YOU HAD BETTER GET YOUR BUTT HERE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE BEFORE I KILL YOU!" 

Kira, who was running towards the place where Athrun and Cagalli was, suddenly stopped and froze.

Shinn and Luna were confused and panting behind him.

"Kira? Why did you stop here?" Luna asked as she continued panting.

"Maybe I shouldn't go rescue them?" Kira suddenly asked as he turned and looked Shinn and Luna. Kira's face had turned blue and was afraid to get there.

"What the heck are you talking about? Since we could hear them already, means that they must be near!" Shinn exclaimed.

"But he said he'll kill me…" Kira said as he cried.

"Don't be such a dummy. Let's go!" Shinn said as he pull Kira and continue to head for Athrun and Cagalli.

* * *

"Kira…where the heck are you?" said Athrun as he continued to look at the pale-faced Cagalli. 

Suddenly his head starts to ache and his vision was blacked-out.

"Oh no…I think I got it…too…" said Athrun as he closed his eyes as well.

* * *

"Athrun?" a voice called him. 

"Athrun? Are you okay?"

Who was it? It sounds so familiar. He wanted to reach for that voice but his body was feeling so heavy.

"Athrun!" someone had just came into the room.

That someone held on to his hand.

Athrun struggled and opened his eyes yet his vision of things wasn't good at all. A blond haired girl was holding on to his hand. She was crying. Why is she crying so badly?

"Why are you crying?" Athrun looked at the girl who was holding onto his hand. His vision of things became clearer.

He looked at everyone around him. He wanted to sit up, but his body wouldn't budge.

"Kira? Lacus?" he called.

"Athrun?" everyone quickly looked at him worriedly.

"Oh god Athrun! You finally awake. You been in coma for the last 3days." Said Kira as he felt relief.

"of course he wont die! He hasn't lost to me yet!" Yzak said proudly.

"Yzak!" everyone said.

"Athrun! Are you okay?" the blond haired girl continued to hold on to his hand.

"I am…but who are you?" Athrun asked with confusion.

"Where am I?"

Everyone looked at Athrun shocked. What was he talking about?

* * *

Cagalli's heart broke into pieces when she heard what he said. He doesn't remember her? She dropped his hand back onto the ground and looking at him. What had happened? Why doesn't he recognize her? What's going on? She wanted to ask questions, but her voice doesn't seems to listen to her. Nothing came out. All she could do was stare at him, hoping he could call her name once again…

* * *

"Athrun?" lacus asked. "do you still remember me?" 

"Hey, lacus" Athrun replied her softly. "Where's Kira?"

"Athrun, do you remember us?" Meryin asked as Shinn and Luna joined in.

"Meryin? Shinn…Luna…" replied Athrun. "Yes…I remember you guys…"

"Do you recognize where you are now?" Miri questioned.

"Impulse Inn…"

"Do you remember who this girl is?" Yzak questioned while pointing to Cagalli.

Cagalli continued to stare at Athrun. What would he say?

* * *

Cagalli's heart was fighting against her tears. What would he reply? What if he said that he doesn't remember her? Her heart beat quickly, her hands held on tight to her chest. Praying that he would at least nod his head…please god…please don't let him forget me…

* * *

Athrun stare at the person Yzak was pointing to. 

And what he said next…tear Cagalli's world apart.

"No…who is she?"

Cagalli's eyes were wide open. Her tear was forming at her hands. She was about to cry…

"Of course he doesn't remember me…I'm not even close to…him," said Cagalli as she forced a smile out. Her tears slowly fell out from her eyes. Noticing that she was going weak, she quickly got up and out of the room.

"I don't feel that well yet. I had better head back to my room now." She said as she opened the door and shut it up as fast as she could.

As she ran towards her room, she continued crying. Her tears couldn't stop at all. Her heart hurt. Everything just doesn't feel right.

* * *

"Cagalli!" Miri and Luna quickly got up and went after her. 

"Kira, lacus. Stay here and look after him." Shinn said as he noticed that the two wanted to go after her as well.

"Athrun isn't feeling that well yet."

Lacus looked at Kira worriedly.

All Athrun could do was nothing. He was confused. Who is she? How are they related? Why was crying?

But somehow the tears on her face looked so beautiful to him…

* * *

"Cagalli! Open the door!" Miri demanded, as she knocked hard on the door. 

"Miri, I don't want my door to be destroyed." Said Shinn calmly while standing next to the door.

"Arent you worried at all? Luna! Do something about it!" Miri cried out loud.

But all she could see was Luna standing there, looking at the door with tears forming in her eyes. Luna shook her head.

"Luna!"

"It's best to let her be alone now, Miri." Shinn said as he stopped Miri from continuing destroying his door.

"But!"

"She needs some time alone, Miri." Said Luna as she hugged Miri, crying silently.

* * *

Why did something like this happen? Why did you forget me? How could you forget me? After making a place in my heart, you're leaving it already? In such a painful way? Why…why could you remember everyone but me? Am I cursed? Am I cursed not to even love someone? 

Love? Did I love him? I shouldn't be in love…I'm a miko…that's right…a miko who is ordered to protect the rose ring…

A miko can't love anyone…

But why?

Why does my heart hurt so much when he said he doesn't recognize me at all? My tears just couldn't stop…

Why?

* * *

Days passed and Athrun was recovering considerably well. Lacus and Kira took turns looking after Athrun. Soon he was able to move. 

He stood by at the corridors of the inn, looking at the bright sun and flowers around him. It feels good to finally be able to enjoy these again.

Just right opposite him, a door slides opened. Out came the girl who he couldn't recognize at all. The girl whose tears looked so beautiful yet heart-wrenching on her.

Their eyes met. Nobody talked or move. Silent just exists. The girl's eyes looked so puffed up. Feeling awkward, Athrun greeted her.

"Good morning!"

"Mo—morning…" the girl replied him as she laid her head down. She was looking at the ground.

"Erm…sorry…but could I get your name? For some reasons, I just couldn't recognize…you…" said Athrun as he continue looking at the girl. The girl's shoulders was shaking so hard.

"Hey…are you okay?" Athrun tried to walk towards her but before he could even move, she replied.

"I'm okay. I'm just not feeling well…I better get back to my room…" she quickly turned and open the door again.

"WAIT!" Athrun ran towards her as fast as he could and held onto her hands.

The girl couldn't take it…he was touching her. Her tears fell. How she wished that with this touch, he would pull her into his arms once again, letting her know that what he had said before was just a dream.

But she knew that would never happen again…

"Why are you…" Athrun wanted to ask but was cut off by her.

"I'm just not feeling well. Now, if you don't mind…" she pull her hand out of his and quickly went back to the room.

"why are you crying so badly? Why does my heart hurts whenever I see your tears…?" Athrun asked as he stood outside the girl's room and looking at the hand that held her a moment ago. He brought the hand close to his chest and start thinking.

* * *

Cagalli cried as soon as she closed the door again. 

Her heart hurts. Her nerves were concentrating on her hand that he just held. She could still feel his warmth on her hand. Yet it doesn't belong to her anymore…

She looked at her hand and held it tightly with another. Her tears just couldn't stop falling…

* * *

Lacus and Kira who had just saw what happened between the two, looked at one another sadly. 

"Kira…" lacus called softly.

"I understand lacus…we cant let her being hurt anymore…"

* * *

"Leave? You're leaving?" Shinn exclaimed as he heard what Kira had told him. 

"Yes, Shinn. We're leaving as soon as possible."

"But why? Out of the sudden?" Luna asked worriedly.

"You can see, cant you? The more we stay, the more torture it would bring for Cagalli." Lacus explained.

All Shinn and Luna could do was agree in silent. They knew the truth of this but it is so sudden.

"And the main reason I came looking for this two guys is because Athrun's mother is missing him and had fallen ill. Everyone in the family thought that it would be best that he returns." Lacus said, choosing her words wisely. No one must know that the PLANTS's prince had came out and even fallen in love with a miko.

"We understand, Lacus, Kira." Miri said as she came into the room. "Sorry for eavesdropping. But I think this would be the best choice. I don't want Cagalli to be hurt anymore…"

Lacus smiled at her. "Thank you, Miri…"

* * *

it was really hard to say goodbye to a place where you are getting so used to calling it home. 

But good memories just had to end no matter what…especially for Athrun and Cagalli…

* * *

"So we're leaving the day after?" Athrun asked as Kira started to help him pack up. 

"Yeah! Since you're about fine and things in the palace are getting quite of places…" lacus explained.

Still, Athrun had no memories of Cagalli at all. If he continued staying, Cagalli would suffer even more.

"But what about the girl who is staying right opposite of us? She's always crying…" Athrun tried to argue.

"Athrun, if you really care for her, you'd got to leave, understand?" Kira said seriously. Knowing that once Kira means it, he really means it.

* * *

"They're leaving already?" Cagalli looked at Luna who had brought her lunch. 

"Yes. Lacus and Kira felt that this would be the best choice." Luna nodded her head sadly.

Cagalli knew it was because of her they're leaving. But she couldn't do anything. What could she do?

* * *

That night was a cold chilling night. 

The wind was blowing so strongly and cold. Athrun looked out of the window…Kira was asleep already. Lacus was back in her room, resting for tomorrow's departure.

The surroundings outside the inn were flying the direction the wind was blowing. And nothing seems to be able to stop it.

Athrun decided to step out of the room, having the last look of the inn before he returns to the palace where he had to abide to all the rules.

He walked around and tried to remember what had happened before. There were pieces of memories of what happened before. However, something seems to be missing. What was it…?

And finally, he stood outside the room of the girl who continues to haunt his mind with her tears.

What should he do? Should he knock on the door and notify her that they're leaving already?

Or should he just stand there, not moving at all?

Just then the door slides open, the girl was in her white sleeping kimono. She looked at him as if she had expected him to be.

Athrun feeling that heat was coming to his face, quickly greeted her.

"Hi…"

"Hello…" the girl replied him, not looking into his eyes again.

"Erm…actually, we're leaving tomorrow…I mean that Kira, lacus and me would be leaving…" Athrun stammered. "Just…erm…wanted to notify you…"

"I know…" she replied softly but it could be heard by Athrun.

After her reply, there was a moment of silent. They didn't know what to say…

"if there's nothing else, I'll be going back to sleep then…" the girl said, still not looking into his eyes.

"Wait!"

* * *

Cagalli suddenly felt a force pulling her towards it. She felt warmth in his arms again. 

She was in his arms again. Shocked as she may be, but she really couldn't resist the feeling he was giving her.

She felt so safe in his arms…

She hugged him back tightly…hoping that this would last forever…be it timeless…

It just felt so right when she's in his arms. Everything felt so right…

Soon, they broke their hug and was looking into another's eyes…the answer they knew all along was shown in their eyes…

Their faces came closer to one another…and soon they found themselves enjoying the moments of the kisses they are sharing…

Kisses that was so deep yet it shows their love that had been hidden deep in their hearts…

* * *

_**A/N: ahhaahhahahahaha! Yes! I'm back!!!!**_

_**Hahaah!**_

_**Sorry for leaving so long from fanfiction and this story especially.**_

_**I know many of you had been waiting.**_

_**So sorry!!!!**_

_**Seriously, I left this story because was quite upset that the new series of gundam didn't have them…lost interest…**_

_**But after seeing the comments etc, I thought of returning and to quickly finish up what I had stopped.**_

_**However, again…writer's block and school…**_

_**Sigh…**_

_**But not to worry, this story would continue…I'd try to let my mind flows to let this continue…**_

_**In any case, please do review people!!!**_

_**Your reviews are important and the source, which made me, want to continue writing!!!**_

_**Note:**_

_**I think I have somehow changed the style of writing…and there was quite a number of times I keep changing POVs…sorry…but I just wrote whatever came to my mind…**_

_**Please review ok!!!**_


	13. The Start of Forever Love?

**Chapter 13: The Start of A Forever Love?**

* * *

Athrun woke up with sunlight shining into the room. He sat up looking around. This doesn't look like the room he shared with Kira.

What happened yesterday?

He tried to recall…

He was kissing the girl whom he couldn't remember yet she had captured his attention. Her amber eyes just so attract him, every thing she does, every movement of hers…it just so caught his attention.

After which…what happened?

He looked at himself; yes…he's dressed…so nothing lemon happened?

He tried recalling once again…

However, the thoughts were interrupted when the girl came back into the room.

He quickly blushed and looked away.

The girl noticing it, giggled a little. "Morning…" she greeted him. "do you remember who am I already?"

Athrun tried to peek at her but once he caught her eyes, he immediately turned red. Ashamed of himself, he shook his head. Although he couldn't remember her, his heart always pounded so hard whenever she was near him.

"I see. It's okay. You can remember me from now on!" replied the girl with a smile. "My name is Cagalli!"

"Curry?" Athrun replied her with the most innocent expression he has.

Cagalli, of course, got pissed off. Of all names, why curry?

"It's Ca-ga-lli!" Cagalli said as she pinched Athrun's cheek.

"I-under-stand-mphmf" Athrun replied as Cagalli continue to pinch his cheek.

Cagalli looked at him and laughed. Athrun just look so cute when you pinch his cheeks! ( . )

When she finally released her hands, Athrun's cheeks had turned all red.

"That really hurts" Athrun pouted as he rubbed his cheeks. "Time for revenge!" and he starts to tickle her.

"Athrun! Stop—ahaahha-it—ahahah!" Cagalli tried to stop him but he wouldn't stop.

But he just wouldn't stop.

Before they realized it, Athrun was on top of Cagalli. A very awkward position.

"Erm…Athrun…? You'd mind?" Cagalli blushed and looked away.

But Athrun didn't move at all. He was still looking at her. He couldn't take his eyes off her.

And very soon, they were in deep kisses again.

* * *

"Athrun?" Kira popped his head into the toilet. Nope, he's not there. 

"Athrun?" he looked into the living room. Nope, not there too.

"Athrun?" looking at the horse shed. Nope.

"Athrun?" looking into the river. Yes, he put his head into the river. Nope, not there too.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmz…where could Athrun be?" he asked himself as he walked down the corridor of Impulse inn.

And then!

He saw! He saw! He saw!

ATHRUN ZALA!

ATHRUN ZALA COMING OUT FROM CAGALLI'S ROOM?!

AND HE'S TALKING TO CAGALLI SO SWEETLY?

He almost fainted when he saw that. What the heck happened? Have the prince got too much pressure he's doing things with a girl he doesn't remember at all?!

"AAAAAAAAAATHRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Kira cried as he ran towards them.

* * *

Athrun who was making fun of Cagalli, turned his head to where that voice is coming from. And he saw a tearing Kira running towards him in a very fast pace. 

He sweat dropped right away. Must Kira always behave this way? How he wished the person he forgotten was Kira instead of Cagalli.

Cagalli was shocked; her eyes were wide open, looking at Kira. And she noticed Athrun putting his hand up front as if preparing for something…

"POOF!"

Kira's head jammed at where Athrun's hand was.

"Kira…relax please…" Athrun sighed as he looked at the still tearing Kira.

"Athrun, no matter what, don't make any mistakes!" Kira cried. "Athrun I beg you! Your mother would be so upset!"

"Kira!" shouted a really angry Athrun. He was in flame. "Would you mind relax? And I didn't do anything that's wrong."

Kira looked up to Athrun with his crying expression. "Are you sure?" asked Kira shakily.

All Athrun could do was sigh and nodded his head. Why did he ever make friends with Kira?

Cagalli looked at them and found the scene was like…a dog and his master?

Kira was like Athrun's dog that is over protective of his master?

With these thoughts, Cagalli suddenly giggled, shocking the other 2 present.

"Cagalli, are you ok?" Athrun looked at her as if she was some alien.

"Cagalli? Come back to our side please?!" Kira cried once more. Athrun annoyed, hit him hard on the head.

"stop your whining, Kira." Athrun said annoyed. "How did Lacus fall for you at all?"

"Sorry, guys." Cagalli finally ceasing her laughter. "But you guys looked like…" her laughter began again.

"Looked like…?" the boys looked at one another confused.

"…A dog and its master…" Cagalli choked out in the midst of her laughter.

Athrun who got her joke right away, laughed while Kira still stood there confused.

"What's going on?" Kira wondered. "Are this two in their right mind?"

And may this joke be always a question to Kira!

* * *

Back to their rooms right after breakfast, Kira was really curious what was going on between Cagalli and Athrun. The two behaved like before Athrun lost him memory of Cagalli. He was teasing her all the time during breakfast with the others.

* * *

_"Now, now. How can you skip out that carrot, Miko?" Athrun questioned as he looked at Cagalli's dishes._

"_wh-what's wrong with it?" Cagalli looked afraid yet annoyed._

"_you got to eat them up, miko! Carrots are said to be good for eyesight." Athrun stated as he picked up the carrots in Cagalli's dishes with his chopstick, and now the very carrot is facing Cagalli right in the face._

"_put that carrot away from me, you emerald eyed monster!" Cagalli moved a step back, afraid of the carrot and Athrun of course._

"_Now, now, miko. You had better eat THIS up!" Athrun commanded. And as soon as Cagalli was about to rebuke, he stuffed the carrot into Cagalli's mouth!_

_Cagalli looked like she was about to vomit when she tasted the carrot in her mouth. The others look with fear and confusion. Cagalli hated carrots since young. And no one could even force her to do it, she would turn to a very angry miko if someone did that. However, what bothered them more was, why is Athrun behaving so nicely towards Cagalli? Did he remember her? Or what happened?_

* * *

"Athrun," Kira looked at Athrun who was packing up his stuffs. "What's exactly happened to you and Cagalli?" 

Athrun looked at Kira without an answer.

"Did you remember her? Or…?"

Athrun still had no expression on his face. He couldn't answer Kira. Instead he stood up and headed to the door.

"Athrun!" Kira pleaded. "Please answer my que---stion?"

Just when Kira was about to complete his sentence, Athrun slide open the door and came falling 7 people crashing down on the floor.

"What were you guys doing?" Athrun looked at them angrily.

"We were…" Luna tried to explain.

"Yeah…we were…" Mira looked at Dearka.

"We were eavesdropping." The direct answer was given by the cool headed Yzak who was standing there looking while stellar was standing beside him and looked confused.

"YZAK!" The 7 shouted back. And soon they sensed a huge bad aura coming from Athrun and looked at him with fear.

"Eavesdropping?" Athrun sounded even angrier.

"Wait Athrun!" Shinn defended.

"We can explain!" Shiho continued.

"Yeah! Listen to our explanation first!" Dearka pleaded.

Athrun sighed and nodded his head. He knew what and why they were doing these. He wanted to know the answer as well. Why did he do those actions to Cagalli? Especially when he couldn't remember her at all. Was it her actions that were beautiful and it attracted so much of his attention? Or was it because of other reasons?

* * *

"It seemed like our plan failed." 

"Why did you say something like this?"

"He remembered her…"

"Oh, is that so?"

"Why do you sound so unconcerned? They even kissed! I saw it!"

"Don't worry, our dear Meryin. We said we would help you get him."

* * *

"So you still don't remember Cagalli?" Dearka responded when they heard Athrun's point of view. 

Athrun shook his head guiltily. It seemed like whenever he wanted to remember her, something would creped into his mind and stopped it.

"Kira," Athrun looked at him. "Could we actually postpone our return back?"

Kira looked at Athrun. He knew Athrun really wanted to remember Cagalli. And he's trying his best. But…

"Can't do it, Athrun." Kira replied. "I have send a message to your mother that we would be back by tomorrow evening. Today would be the last day here and we are for sure leaving by tomorrow sunrise."

The others looked at Kira with huge pleading eyes. Kira was shocked by it. He was about to change his mind about the leaving till Lacus came in.

"Kira," Lacus called. "Athrun's household sends a message saying that they are already preparing for his return." Lacus said sadly. She overheard the whole conversation from the beginning. She knew Athrun and Cagalli were meant for one another. But yet, there are so many things that are stopping them together. What could she do to help them? They are the both so important to her.

* * *

"It guess…we don't have a choice but to be separated after all…" Athrun said sadly. 

"I understand, Athrun." Cagalli told Athrun when he explained everything why he got to leave.

"But…it just doesn't feels right leaving…you…here,"

"Don't worry, Athrun. You would return here right? I'll be here waiting for your return." Cagalli smiled. It hurts her inside that when finally she and Athrun could have some hopes being together, he's leaving her already.

But if she were to stop him, would it be a good idea? He still has his family…and the mystery of why he knew about the hameyula pendent even made her feel that it's best to let him head back to where he belonged before they really got so used to one another. After all…

She was a miko. And he might be someone who is related to the royalty…a very important person in the palace…

Who is she to stop this young man from helping the country even more?

"Cagalli…" Athrun called her just as she stood up from her seat next to him, stretching her body.

"Hmmm?" Cagalli turned and looked down at him with a smile.

"I'll be back." Athrun said confidently. "I'll be back to fetch you…" Cagalli's eyes wide open and looked at him. "I promise you. I'll be back to fetch you and I'll make sure you'll stay by my side forever."

Tears started to swell in Cagalli's eyes. She knew that he might even forget her when he returned. She knew she was starting to feel unsecured especially when Athrun was about to leave. Yet, he said these…he said these promises…to her…making sure she would be his very soon

Athrun stood up and stared into her eyes.

"Athrun," Cagalli tears fall from her eyes and row down her face.

"Don't cry Cagalli. I don't want you to cry anymore." Athrun whispered softly, only she could hear it. He touched her face, cleaning off her tears. Cagalli smiled at him.

Soon the two were again in kisses and hugs. The two were so in love with another. How they wished this moment could last forever. How they wished to stay within each arms, holding tightly to one another. Never to let go…but who would have guess…Athrun's return back to the palace…might end all these happiness…these happiness that the two had always wanted it to last eternity.

* * *

"You guys got everything you needed?" Shinn checked with Kira as he helped loaded the things up to the horse. 

"Don't worry, Shinn. Everything is packed!" Kira said confidently

"Kira!" Lacus called as she came out of the inn. "you forgotten your sword!"

"Everything is packed eh, buddy?" Shinn mocked Kira who was embarrassed.

"Hey! I just forgotten about the sword only!" Kira argue back.

The two continued to bricked as Lacus bided farewell to the ladies in village orb.

"Take care, Lacus," Mira said with tear swelling up

"Though the time was short, but we had so much fun" Shiho smiled as she hugged Lacus.

"Be back soon!" Luna hugged Lacus as well.

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon to see you girls." Lacus smiled.

"Lacus?" Kira called, since he could sense he was losing this verbal fight with Shinn.

"Don't change the topic with me, Kira Yamato!" Shinn shouted.

Ignoring Shinn's shouting, he continued. "Where's Athrun?"

"Well…he should be with Cagalli…" Dearka said as he passed some food to Lacus for the journey back home.

"Let them be alone for awhile. This might be the last time together…" Yzak said as the gang started to move towards the inn where Athrun and Cagalli might be.

"Wow! Yzak!" luna exclaimed. "You're finally talking something that really makes sense!"

Yzak's face turned red and looked at her. "What did you mean, woman!?"

And to come to luna's rescue was………

SHIHO!

She hit Yzak head hard with a huge white fan.

"Shiho! Where did that came from?" Yzak looking really furious.

"What were you trying to do?" Shiho looked at Yzak with murdering eyes.

And with it, the two started their bicker while the rest held them back. Kira and Lacus stood by one another, laughing at the situation. It was sure fun with them. But…as they said…every good thing…eventually had to come to an end.

* * *

Kira and Lacus knew they were going to miss all these fun when they returned back to the palace…tears swelled in Lacus's eyes. 

"Kira…" Lacus said as she wiped her tears away. "We're going to miss them so much, right?"

"I guess so…Lacus…I guess so…"

* * *

Cagalli and Athrun were in the backyard enjoying the last few moments together before they parted for some time. They sat next to one another quietly, just enjoying the accompany of another. 

"Athrun…it's about time…" Cagalli whispered as she looked at the sky. It was getting brighter. Time wasn't helping them. God wasn't helping them. The moment they want so much seems to be slipping past so soon.

They knew they had to part soon. They knew this fact mentally. Yet, emotionally and physically, the two wanted each other so much…they wanted to be together so much…their emotions are just controlling them now…not wanting to part at all…

"I…know…." Athrun replied her.

The two still remained there, not moving at all.

They soon stared into the eyes of another, their face got closer each moment, they could hear the breaths of another, and they could hear it, the lips were getting so close…

"ATHRUN!" Kira's call could be heard down the corridor.

The two sweat dropped and looked flushed.

"erm…I guess this is it, Athrun!" Cagalli quickly stood up and headed towards the door. Before she could open it, a pair of strong arms caught her.

"What I had promised you, would be fulfill. I promise you, Cagalli." Athrun whispered as he buried his head into Cagalli's hair, taking all her scents within his breaths.

"I'll be waiting for you then, Athrun." Cagalli smiled as she held on to his arms.

* * *

"See you guys!" Kira waved goodbyes to the people of village orb. 

"Be back soon to play!" Dearka cried

"Stop whining, you crybaby!" Mira hit him hard on the head.

Athrun looked down from his horse. His eyes were always with Cagalli. Never leaving her at all. And the same to him as well. Their eyes never parted. Till it was time…

"Let's go, Athrun." Kira said as he led his horse towards Athrun. Lacus was on the same horse as Kira.

"Okay…" Athrun replied and smiled at Cagalli, promising her he would be back soon for her.

And off they went…the three rode on their horse and headed back to the palace…

* * *

"Are we missing someone?" Shinn suddenly asked as they headed back to the inn. 

Athrun, Kira and Lacus had already left and it felt so lonely.

"Are we?" Luna looked at him confusedly.

Shinn nodded his head. "It seems like someone is missing here…but I just couldn't remember who…"

"True true! I felt the same as well…" Shiho joining into the conversation.

The others felt the same…someone was missing…but who?

They just couldn't remember who…

* * *

"It looks to us that his emotion for her wasn't just superficial. Even after losing his memory, he still loved her. Emotions just got into our way this time, master" 

"Then the more we need her to be away from him. She's the person who will spoil our plan."

"Then master…what shall we do next?"

"Well then, we'll be carrying out our plans as planned. Making sure he forgetting her forever, making her weak and PLANTS would be ours." The person said with a evil smile on his face.

"Don't you agree? Miss Meryin?"

Meryin stood there quietly in the corner listening to their conversation. She knew about their plans. She knew they wanted PLANTS but…what she wanted…was just Athrun alone. As long as she followed their plans, carried it out…Athrun would soon be hers forever…

"Of course, your highness. Of course."

* * *

_**A/N: and yes! I'm back with the new chapter...sorry for my readers...**_

_**had been hesitating to submit this chapter...i edited time again and again...**_

_**but in any case, yes! it's done!**_

_**So what's going to happen next eh? hehehe! Smile evilly**_

_**Please R&R! i'm having over 100 readers reading the last chapter but only 8 reviewed.**_

_**It's not something i had been wanting to see people...**_

_**please review to at least let me know that someone is still interested in my story...**_

_**Well, have to finish up the other stories i made almost everywhere on net..OMG**_

_**will be doing personal replies in the next chapter!**_

_**ciao**_


	14. Canadiates for the Queen?

**A/N: Finally this chapter is up! Had been having writer's block for this chapter. Sigh...but really a huge thank you to all who reviewed! And for those who read my another story "Can I love you?" it had been updated and rating had been changed for it. If you can't take lemon, you can skip that part. Thanks to all who read and please remember to review! XD**

**Personal replies to those reviewed:  
**

**AsuCaga01: Don't kill her yet! I still need her in this plot! XD. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan: XD twist twist twist! XD thanks for liking the last chapter! XD Yzak is controlled by Shiho! muhahaha!**

**i love hershey: Guess got to make Kira a little more humorous. XD He's just so suitable for it! XD thanks for reviewing!**

**ScaredBlade: Thanks for reviewing. XD**

**shiloah18: XD Kira is just so innocent here. XD actually is about the pendent Cagalli always wear..but I just can't remember the name for now. Who's the bad guy? XD You'll know soon! Thanks for reviewing!**

**PinkPrincess511: YAY! and another chapter for you! Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**Mayu: Thanks for the compliment! XD thanks for pointing out my english too! XD Am trying to improve it now. thanks for reviewing!**

**Hades.Throne.Heiress: Meryin...To tell the truth, I don't know what exactly will happen to her yet. I don't know whether to let her continue being a bad person or something else..hmmmmmmmz...yeah...kind of sad for her too...and thanks for reviewing!**

**ChildishVampire: What are they gonna do?! Here's the chapter for you! thanks for reviewing!**

**Milleniumgirlie: erm...no...actually they forgotten about Meryin...:P sorry if I didn't really convey it well. thanks for reviewing!**

**kouhaixsempai: thanks for liking it! twist twist twist! XD I love it most! XD thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

**Disclamier: I DO NOT OWN THEM! :) Simple & Short!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: the candidate for queen?**

* * *

It's been three weeks since Athrun, Lacus and Kira returned back to the palace. Athrun's mom, Queen Lenora, was still bed-ridden. It seemed like she wouldn't be able to regain her health any sooner.

What exactly happened that made her so sick?

No one knew…

All they knew was that she was found in her bed coughing out blood when she didn't make it to the morning session with her officials that day.

Athrun now sit in his study room, going through the documents that are needed urgently.

Handling a country wasn't easy…

However, the words he heard from him mother still rings in his mind…

_"Athrun," Lenora called him as soon as she noticed him sitting next to her, attending to her needs. "I heard from people…that you had fallen for Uzumi's daughter?"_

_Athrun looked at her, not surprised by her words. His mother must have sent people to stay near him, protecting him in secret._

_Athrun responded her by nodding his head._

_"Athrun," Lenora coughed. "She's a miko after all. Please…don't do anything that will defy the god. Even if she's really a girl who is worth of your love,"  
_

He knew what his mother meant. But Cagalli had no choice…she was left with no choice but to become a miko…

Isn't there anyway to let them be together?

Isn't there a way at all?

Just as this thoughts continued to run in his mind, one of the officials came in.

"Mwu?" Athrun looked up as a man with blond hair, attired in his official clothes, bowed to him.

"Prince Athrun," he greeted.

"Is there anything wrong?" Athrun questioned as he laid the documents down. Mwu La Flagga was one of the officials Athrun had grown fond of it and trusted him greatly.

Mwu nodded his head and looked at Athrun sadly.

"The officials around had been talking about this and I thought of telling this to you as well." Mwu said seriously. Mwu was always a guy of humor and seldom show this seriousness unless needed.

Athrun could only nod his head and gestured Mwu to continue.

"The officials are thinking of asking you to select a queen out of their selected candidates. The Queen had now fallen sick; bedridden. This had caused quite a shock to the people. And the officials thought of you, if you were to get married, it might help to comfort the people." Mwu explained.

Athrun knew this would be coming sooner or later…

But he had his promise to Cagalli. And for once, he wanted to fulfill it. She was his first and last love…she's everything he wanted…

But… reality wouldn't accept it…

Athrun nodded his head, indicating that he understood and gestured Mwu to leave.

After Mwu left, Athrun could do nothing but sigh. How would he be able to look at Cagalli in the eye again?

* * *

"Giving up being a miko?" Cagalli looked at the elderly in the village with wide-open eyes.

"Yes, Cagalli. Everyone in the village wants you to give up this position,"

"But…did I do anything wrong? Did I…" before Cagalli could complete her sentence, the elderly held his hand up.

"Cagalli, you're still a young girl. A girl who would wants to love someone. The villagers thanked you a lot for protecting us and rose ring with your power… but still we wish that you would get your own happiness as well…" the elderly explained. "If you could, seal the power within the ring."

* * *

"Seal the power within the ring?" Luna asked as she ate her meal. The gang had once again gathered at Impulse Inn for a lunch.

"How are you going to do that?" Shinn looked at her with questions.

"There's a shrine in the Capital city." Cagalli explained as she pops her chicken into her mouth. "Guess I have to head for there?"

"Capital city? Dearka said excitedly. "Isn't there where the palace is?"

Cagalli nodded, as Dearka got more excited.

"Why are you so excited, dear Dearka!" Miri glared at him

"Why, the palace is there…Athrun is there too…capital city! A city of dreams!" Dearka said happily as he started to dance around.

"Why not send Athrun a note saying you're heading there?" Yzak suggested, ignoring Dearka.

Cagalli shook her head. It had been three weeks since he was gone. No words was heard from him at all… guess he must have been busy…

Or even forgotten about her…

She didn't want to be a burden to him…

"Then let us accompany you…" Shinn suggested. Cagalli looked at him shocked.

"But…how about Impulse Inn?"

"Don't worry…Dearka and Miri would be staying. Miri wouldn't let Dearka enter the city at all. Let some of us accompany you. At least for some accompanies."

"We are not as we seemed to be, Cagalli," Shiho smiled at her.

Cagalli was touched by their actions. Guess she had been underestimating them. She nodded her head, letting them to join in her trip.

"WHY CAN'T I GO?! MIRI!" cried Dearka. Still no one bothered with him.

"Sit down, baka!" scolded Miri as she drank her miso soup and hit Dearka with a huge white fan.

"Thanks Shiho," Miri passed the fan back to Shiho. "It's really useful at times,"

"You're welcome!" Shiho replied happily.

Everyone sweat-dropped as they looked at the two ladies talking such a thing indifferently.

"Are you bringing that to the city as well?" Yzak asked in fear.

"That's a good suggestion." Shiho replied with a smile.

* * *

"Athrun!" Kira called as he slide open the door to Athrun's study room.

"Kira, palace manners." Athrun commented as he put away the documents. It was giving him headaches.

Kira quickly regained his posture, greeted Athrun and sat down upright looking at him.

"You agreed to the officials' suggestion? You're going to get a queen?" Kira asked as fast as he could.

Athrun sighed and nodded. He had no choice. That morning, the officials bowed in front of him…begging him to accept their suggestion.

"But! But! But what about Cagalli?"

"I don't know, Kira." Athrun stood up from his seat and headed to the corridor, looking out to the busy streets in the city. How he wished he was one of them working their butts off but they could at least be with the girl of their dream…

"Athrun…"

* * *

"Athrun is just a big idiot!" I cried in Shiho's arms that night.

Why did this happen?

Shiho saw through me…she found me crying by the river where Athrun and I first met…

Leaving this place of memories with him… and heads to the place where he was said to be…

What if he saw me there?

Would he ignore me? Would he have forgotten about me?

Or would he welcome me with his arms open…?

I don't know… this made me worried…

He didn't sent a word to me at all…not one…

This made me fear…

Yes…as much as I wanted to have this miko name on me…I was too afraid that he would push me away…

"Cagalli," Shiho whispered. "Cry out all you want…"

* * *

The news of the prince was about to select his queen spread like fire in the city the very next day.

Maidens from high-rank family started to prepare themselves. Polishing their looks, to impress the prince with their best looks. Who didn't want the prince? He's a young man who had such beautiful features on him. Who wouldn't want him? And on top of it, he was the crown prince, the next king. Being his queen would meant that she held power.

"Lacus," Athrun looked at her as she prepared the tea for him.

"Yes, Athrun?"

"Do you think I'm still a good man? Leaving Cagalli behind, not sending a word to her…not even keeping my promise to her…" Athrun said sadly.

The two are currently in the huge garden for some tea. Lacus sat across him and was preparing the tea.

"Of course, Athrun." Lacus replied as she stopped her stirring of the tea and looked at him seriously. "But it's best that you'd not send a word to her…hopefully time would help you and her forget and heal the hole in your heart…You don't have much choice for now,"

Athrun nodded. He was breaking the promise he made with Cagalli and his heart. How he wanted her in his arms… how he wished the girl beside him would always be Cagalli…

But the world...would never accept their love...

Unless miracle happens...

* * *

"Finally we're here!" Shiho shouted as she got off the horse with the help of Yzak.

"Thank goodness we left Dearka in the village," Luna sighed as she got off the horse as well.

"He was crying and whining all the while. And he was holding onto my feet as we prepared to leave…" Yzak complained. It was a bad experience. Seeing a grown up man, holding onto his feet and crying, was real disgusting!

The gang sighed in relief that they did not bring him along.

Cagalli observed the streets in the city. It's so busy and crowded. Unlike village orb where everything is so quiet and peaceful there…

_So this is where he grew up…_

"Cagalli?" Shiho called as soon as she noticed Cagalli was staring into the air.

"Yes, Shiho?"

"Are you okay?" Shiho asked worriedly.

Cagalli nodded her head, assuring her. what's more important now is that she got to seal the rose ring before the demons find her again.

"But where are we going to stay?" Shinn asked as he observed the streets.

"My place," Yzak replied indifferently.

Cagalli, stellar, Shinn and Luna looked at him with wide-open eyes.

"Your place?" Luna questioned him.

"Are you okay, Yzak?" Shinn asked worriedly.

"Yzak used to live here before moving to village orb with me." Shiho explained, as she held onto stellar.

"What?!"

"C'mon, let's go. His family had been waiting for us quite a while," Shiho said as she gestured the rest to follow her and Yzak.

* * *

"Now, Meryin. You got to polish yourself up. You got to make sure that prince falls for you, no matter what."

"Yes, I understand, Master Yunna." Meryin replied as maids helped her put on silky kimono.

Had Luna forgotten of her?

She shook her head. Luna should had forgotten of her…she had put something in the soup that they drank that night. It was a potion that would let everyone forget her…

It was done on purpose… in that way, no one would remember her and not stop her from what she is planning to do…

She did the same to Athrun as well…she placed a little potion on his food, in hope he would forget Cagalli…but it seems like that didn't work…when she saw him kissing Cagalli that night…

"Master Yunna!" a voice called from the room outside.

"Ah! Rusty. Please come in," Yunna said happily. "Have you brought what I told you?"

Rusty nodded his head and passed Yunna a bottle.

"Meryin, this is a bottle of temptation. Made by the sorceress, Flay, I told you before," he explained as he handed her the bottle. "Put it on your body like perfume… sprinkle some of it on the prince's food…let the prince smell it for the next three days… his heart would be yours by the third day…"

"Yes, I understand." She said as she placed the bottle near her chest.

"Master Yunna. There's something else I wish to report." Rusty bowed down to Yunna.

"Seemed like it's something serious. Let us proceed outside… Meryin needs to continue polishing herself," Yunna gestured Rusty out of the room while Meryin looked at his back sadly. She knew what she was planning was wrong…but all she wants…is Athrun him, to look at her once…

"Athrun, please just look at me...love me..." Meryin whispered to herself as Yunna left with Rusty, holding the bottle near her chest.

* * *

"Is that so? The miko is in city?" Yunna commented happily as he looked into the clear blue sky.

"Yes, your master."

"Then…we should prepare a celebration for her, shouldn't we?" Yunna replied as he smiled evilly.

* * *

"So this is **your** place?" Shinn looked in awe. Yzak's house…no should be called a mansion…

Was so HUGE!

Yzak nodded his head and entered the mansion with Shiho behind. Luna quickly returned back to her senses and pulled the rest in.

"Yzak, are you some rich people or royalty?" Luna asked as they walked down the corridor of the mansion.

"Not really…" he said. And soon he stopped in front of a huge yet nice decorated door.

"His parents are in there," Shiho explained. The rest nodded. They have to greet his parents since they're going to stay here for quite some time.

Yzak slide the door open and there was two whole long stretches of maids at the side, with their heads down.

"Welcome back, young master Yzak and mistress Shiho." They greeted them. Yzak indifferently headed into the room with Shiho alongside.

Shinn, Luna and stellar stood there shocked. This was the first time they saw something like this. Cagalli had seen it before when she was young and her dad was still around.

Cagalli noticing that Shinn, Luna and stellar was shocked, quickly gave them a little push and gestured them to follow Yzak and Shiho.

At the end of the room, there were some people there. A man and a lady sat next to one another. Some women sat behind the lady.

_It must be her maids?_ Cagalli thought.

Yzak and Shiho bowed down to the two people and greeted them.

"We're home, father, mother,"

"Welcome home, Yzak," his mother greeted him back. She was smiling happily. Seemed like Yzak haven't been back home for a while.

"Sorry for being away for so long," Yzak looked at his mother and bowed to her.

"A man needs some adventure sometimes too, Yzak. It must have been tough for you, Shiho." His father responded. Shiho smiled in respond.

"Yzak? The people behind you?" his mother asked as she noticed Cagalli and the rest.

"They'll be the guests in our mansion for sometime, mother," Yzak explained as Cagalli prepared to bow to them as a respect. Seeing what Cagalli did, Luna and Shinn followed suit.

"Sorry to disturb for the time being," Cagalli said as she greeted them.

Just as they had finish their greetings, a girl with long gray hair came running into the room and hugged Yzak.

"Brother! Welcome home!"

"Meer?" Yzak stood there looking at the girl hugging him.

"It's been a while, Meer," Shiho greeted.

Meer took a glance at Shiho and jumped onto her. "Welcome home, Shiho."

"Meer!" Yzak's father called. Immediately, she released her hug and greeted her parents.

"Why are you here, Meer? You should be preparing…" her mother commented.

"I miss brother and sister…I wanted to see them," she pouted her lips.

"Prepare?" Yzak questioned his parents.

"Yes, Yzak. The crown prince, Prince Athrun is going to select a lady from one of the high-ranking family to be his queen."

The name Athrun made Cagalli looked up at Yzak's parents. Athrun? Was the Athrun they're talking about, the Athrun she knew?

"The crown prince is going to have a queen?" Yzak raised his eyebrow.

"And they want me to be prepared for it…though I didn't want it at all…" Meer commented childishly.

"Meer, quickly get back to your classes,"

"Yes, mother," said Meer as she bowed to them and headed back again.

"Miya," Yzak's mother called. A lady in her middle age came out and greeted her. "These guests would be put under your care, please meet to all their needs,"

"Yes, ma'am."

* * *

"Wow! It's such a nice room!" Luna exclaimed as she explore the room. The room the ladies would be using was really huge. It was at least the size of a normal house. Cagalli couldn't take any notice around her. The name Athrun she heard…is he a prince?

She had fallen for a prince?

"Cagalli," stellar held on to Cagalli's sleeves. "Are you okay?"

Cagalli smiled a little and patted her on the head.

_Athrun…_

* * *

"That's why I'm asking for your help, brother!" Meer looked at her brother.

"No, I can't help." Yzak said strictly.

"Shiho, please…" she begged Shiho with tears in eyes.

"Why don't you want to go meet the prince and have the honor of becoming the queen?" Shiho asked.

Meer shook her head. She got to admit; the prince was good looking…a man of all girls' dream. But a dream is left as a dream…it's better that way…

They were having their dinner together, of course, without Yzak's parents around. It felt so pressurized.

Cagalli looked at them and a sudden thought strike her.

"How about I replacing you, Meer?"

"**Cagalli!**" everyone roared.

"Did I say anything wrong?" she tilted her head.

"Cagalli. Don't forget your motive of coming to the city. Seal the rose ring and that's all, Cagalli." Shinn reminded her.

"But that could be done quite easily within a day or two," Cagalli squeaked. She wanted to know whether the Prince Athrun was the Athrun she knew. She wanted to see him once again…just looking at him once more would be fine…

Shiho knew her intention. "Cagalli, you mustn't do that, understand?"

Cagalli looked at her sadly and nodded her head.

"Sorry to disturb," Miya came into the room. "But Master and Ma'am would like a word with Cagalli-sama,"

Everyone looked at Cagalli worriedly. What were they going to say to her?

"Don't worry, I'll be right back," Cagalli said and off she went, following Miya to where Yzak's parents were.

* * *

"The night is so cold," Cagalli said as she looked at the dark blue sky.

"It's slightly colder here in the city compare to where you had came from," Miya responded. "Please do be careful of catching a flu later, miss,"

"Thank you, Miya,"

From afar, a pair of eyes looked at where Cagalli was. He took out the ninja small sword and aimed at her.

Sensing something was coming, Cagalli quickly pushed Miya down on the ground.

"Cagalli-sama?"

**Poof**

The little sword shot into the wood pillar.

"Who's there?" Cagalli shouted out.

"A gift from our lord, Cagalli miko. Let him have the rose ring and he'll not bother you anymore," the person replied from where he stood.

"Never will I hand it to him,"

"Then don't blame us for being rough," the shadow vanished as soon as it finished its statement.

* * *

"Is that so?" Yzak's father looked at the sword. There was no slogan or anything on it. It was impossible to know who did it.

"But whoever wanted the rose ring could only lead to one person," ma'am commented as she looked at Cagalli. "Thank you for saving Miya,"

Cagalli bowed her head. She had brought trouble to this family…

"If I'm not wrong, you're Uzumi's daughter? Cagalli Yula Attha." Master said as he looked at her happily.

"I have been good friends with your dad since young. After he died, all his duties came to me and I had neglected you. Sorry for not being there when you needed someone. I was supposed to bring you over to our family after his death."

Cagalli shook her head. It would have been too much for her to received such care.

"That's basically why we sent our son there to village orb. To help you in any ways if he could," ma'am smiled at her. "But he must be there being not a help at all," she sighed slightly.

"No, no. He helped me a lot." Cagalli quickly replied her. Yzak had helped her lots since the day she had the rose ring handed to her.

"Cagalli," master said as he looked at Cagalli. "We wanted to ask a favor from you,"

Cagalli looked at them surprised. _A favor?_

* * *

"Prince Athrun," Mwu greeted Athrun who was standing at a corner of the palace balcony, looking out at the night sky.

"Mwu," Athrun looked at him surprised. "What brings you here so late?"

"I know it's rude of me. But are you seriously going to choose a lady from the high-ranking family?" Mwu questioned him. "It's always better to choose someone who you love,"

Athrun stared at him for a moment and showed a small smile. "Someone I love…huh?"

"Prince Athrun,"

"Athrun will do, Mwu. There are only two of us now. I do love someone…but time is running out for mother…I have no choice, Mwu,"

"Athrun," Mwu looked at him sadly. "Then I shall leave you a advice,"

Athrun looked at Mwu confusedly.

"Be careful with the lady that would be sent from Yunna Roma's family,"

"Yunna Roma?"

Mwu nodded his head.

"He had been eyeing the position of becoming the next king. He had been trying to seize power from the queen since you left the palace," Mwu explained with serious tone.

* * *

"You're entering the palace?" everyone said in shocked while Meer asked happily. She was happy of course. At least someone is going to keep her accompanied. The palace seemed quite dull.

"I'm entering the palace as an candidate for the next queen," Cagalli explained. Master and Ma'am explained to her that it seemed like Yunna Roma, one of the officials, had kind of put a spell on the queen, making her bedridden. They asked her to enter the palace along with Meer to investigate and protect Meer as well.

"Are you sure about it?" Shiho looked at her worriedly.

Cagalli nodded her head. It seemed like going to the palace would give her all the answer she wanted…

_Athrun…_

* * *

Athrun now stayed in the room where his mother was, taking care of her.

_Yunna Roma?_

Why is he seeking the position as king so much?

_"He's the one who had been giving your mother pressure when you were not around. And many had said, it was him who had cast a spell on the queen that caused her bedridden."_

Words said by Mwu had been repeating in his mind.

_"I promise I'll be back for you,"_

Tomorrow will the day where the candidates enter the palace…the day that he would break his promise to Cagalli would happened soon…

The day when he would lose Cagalli forever...

_Cagalli…_

* * *

**A/N: Finished for this chapter! What's going to happen next?! XD**

**Remember to R&R!**

**Ciao!**


	15. Almost

_**A/N: Back with a new chapter here! Let me just say, the more reviews I get, it helps me to actually have the motivation to write faster **_

_**So stop being a silent reader!**_

_**In any case, the hits to this story had just went beyond 10,000! Over 200 people read for the last chapter! Thank you so much! And my reviews are going to be over 150 too! YAY!**_

_**A huge thank you to all who had supported this story! :)**_

* * *

**Cagallirockz: XD yeah…yuna and meryin… hehe… things would somehow get interesting too! ) thanks for reviewing!**

**Milleniumgirlie: thanks for liking the previous chapter. Sad? Hmmmz. But thanks for reviewing!**

**Dark In The Eyes: Hi! New reader! Thanks for loving the story! Here's the next chapter for you!**

**PinkPrincess511: Another new chapter for you! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kouhaixsempai: Thanks for reviewing! Here's the next chapter for you!**

**Hades.Throne.Heiress: XD. What's going to happen next in this story? I won't be revealing anything…XD Keep on reading! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan: Thanks for reviewing! Was the last chapter that nice? Even I'm a little shy when I read your review. Thank you!**

**I love Hershey: XD what's really going? I wonder be revealing it for now. I might come out with different ideas for this story later…hehe. Thanks for reviewing!**

**AmaranthxLoverx: here it is for you! XD thanks for reviewing!**

**Shiloah18: thanks for pointing out my mistakes. Haven't been writing for quite sometime certainly made quite a different on how I write as before etc. thanks for reviewing!**

**SacredBlade: thanks for reviewing!**

**AsuCaga01: thanks for not killing her yet! XD thanks for loving it and reviewing!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters!**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Almost…**

* * *

"Had you informed Lord Joule about our plan?" Murrue asked as her husband returned back from the palace.

Mwu nodded his head and continued. "I've informed him about the plan we talked. And he had agreed to help,"

"Master Mwu, Mistress Murrue, there's a letter from Lord Joule," a servant stood outside the room waiting with the letter.

"Bring it in, Asagi," Murrue ordered.

"What is it about?" Mwu questioned as Murrue took the letter and read.

"I've just got words that Late Lord Uzumi's daughter is back and Lord Joule had told her to help us along,"

"Lord Uzumi's daughter? The girl who became Miko?" Mwu questioned as he sat next to his wife.

"Yes. With her at our side, it might really work,"

"Either way, Murrue. Either the prince fall for Lord Joule's daughter or the daughter of Lord Uzumi save our Queen. We mustn't let Yunna get what he wants,"

* * *

"Welcome to the palace. This is your room while your stay here," a maid said as she brought Cagalli and Meer to their rooms.

"Thank you," the girls replied the maid with a bow and looked at the room assigned...

Cagalli and Meer looked in awe of the room assigned to them. It was huge. This was nothing like a room. It should be a house. Cagalli now wore in one of Shiho's luxury kimono looked beautiful. As they were walking to the room, many maids and candidates looked in awe of such a beautiful girl.

_Who was she?_

_Which family did she belong to?_

_No one knew of her._

_No one saw her before._

_How did such a beauty be missed?_

Whispers continued as they were heading to the assigned room. Meer stood by Cagalli's side feeling uneasy. She took a peek at Cagalli and was quite surprise the way she brought herself. She didn't behave like any girls she knew of. Instead she was carrying herself with a royalty air, someone who was so used to such events.

"Cagalli," Meer called as she started to explore the place they were going to stay for the next few days.

"Yes?"

"Why do you seem to be so used to these kind of events?"

"I've seen things more than you do. And I had come into the palace a few times in the past with my father. I was taught this way,"

"You came before? But how did you…? Who are you?"

Cagalli looked at Meer and smiled. "I'm Cagalli Yula Attha,"

* * *

"Do you think Cagalli is going to be fine?" Luna asked. They were sitting in the study room of Yzak's and were worried of Cagalli.

"She should be, Luna. Cagalli had yet to seal the power of the ring. Guess the ring would help its master," Shinn held her hand and assuring her.

"But didn't Yunna Roma had someone with magic helping him?" Shiho questioned as she re-called what her father-in-law had just told them.

Yzak's parents had told everyone regarding the Queen to Yunna Roma. Everything that they had missed out during this short period of time.

"Let's just believe in Cagalli. Let's just hope that she is able to cure the Queen and stop whatever that Yunna Roma is planning," Yzak said with confidence. "No matter what, the ring is with her. It would protect her at all cost,"

* * *

"These are the names of the candidates, prince," Mwu said as he passed Athrun a long list of names. The ladies who were prepared to be his queen…

"I kind of starting to regret, Mwu," Athrun sighed as he looked at the list. It was such a long list. How was he going to choose?

"There aren't much options left, Prince. But please do be reminded. Be wary of the lady Yunna Roma had sent," Mwu reminded Athrun once again.

"Who's the lady, Mwu?" Athrun asked as he scanned through the list.

"Meryin. Meryin Roma is the girl's name,"

"Meryin? It sounds so familiar," Athrun looked up at Mwu and thought. "Why have I heard this name before?"

* * *

"Are you done with the spell?" Yunna asked as he entered a room.

"Almost, Master. All I need is just a little more spells and the prince would never see that miko. And so as to the miko. They would never notice one another in the palace, no matter what,"

"You had better make sure it works. Stop them from meeting or seeing one another. The officials wouldn't be able to bring that miko into the Queen's chamber that easily without the prince's help," Yunna smiled as he looked at his plan was proceeding smoothly than he thought.

* * *

"I'll only said it once,"

The candidates now gathered in a room. There were over 100 of them.

_How was Meer or anyone of these girls made it to be the queen? _

"There would be several tests and only 20 of you would be allow to see the prince. The prince would be spending a day with the 20 selected together. And only 5 would remain to be chosen as the queen by the end of the month. The tests would proceed for the next few days. Have some rest for today. The test would commence tomorrow,"

Cagalli and Meer bowed along with the other girls as they heard the instructions.

_Seemed like things would be quite tough. Especially trying to find the time to save the queen…_

* * *

"Is she in the palace already?" Mwu questioned. He now stood, at a corner of the palace where no one would look into, with Lord Joule.

Lord Joule nodded his head.

"I've sent Uzumi's daughter in. but things might not be easy especially letting her meeting the queen itself. That Roma would have planned something ahead, trying to stop us,"

Mwu nodded at Lord Joule's opinion. It was no doubt that Yunna Roma would have planned something. Yunna Roma wanted to be the king so much. He would do anything to be one.

"We'll have to work fast then. Only a month to go before the queen is selected. We have to save PLANTS no matter what,"

* * *

The night in the palace was exceptionally quiet. There was no sound at all except for the creaking sound by the grasshoppers and frogs. It was so dark and quiet in the palace.

A slight breeze blew in the palace as Athrun stood by his window, looking into the dark blue sky filled with shinning stars.

Would Cagalli blame him if she knew everything that was going on? Cagalli was the only one running in his mind now…nothing else but her.

_How he wished to hold her now…_

* * *

Meryin sat by the window in her room. There was no one else in this room but her and some maids she brought along from Yunna's mansion. It was so quiet in this palace. She missed orb suddenly. Normally Luna would be there with her talking to her…but now…all is lost…

She could no longer go back to the place she once called home.

She had made everyone forgotten about her. No one remembers her…

_No one…_

She brought up her legs to her chest and buried her face in her knees. She cried in sadness…

No one remembers her…

_Not even her sister, Luna…_

* * *

"Cagalli?" Meer called as she laid in the futon set by the maids she brought. Cagalli's futon was right beside her. "Are you asleep?"

"…No…not yet," Cagalli replied as she turned her and faced Meer. "Unable to sleep?"

"I'm nervous about the tests the lady said earlier. I wonder what's going to happen," Meer bit her lips in nervous.

"Don't worry. I'll be by your side helping you. Try to get some sleep otherwise you won't be able to handle the pressure tomorrow," Cagalli sat up and patted on Meer's head.

"Thank you, Cagalli…" soon Meer fell into slumber.

Cagalli continue sitting up on her futon, looking into the sky through the window next to Meer.

Soon…very soon, she might be meeting that Prince…who might be the Athrun she had fallen so deeply for…

_Are you the prince? _Athrun

* * *

The very next day, after breakfast was taken in each of their quarters, the ladies gathered in that same room where the lady-n charge was.

"Good morning to all ladies. I'm Lady Natarle who would be in-charge of this selection. Once again, welcome to the palace. We'll be doing a body check-up for all ladies here, making sure you're fit enough to be the next mother of PLANTS. The day after tomorrow, we'll be going testing of your etiquette. We'll start our checks now from the first lady I'm going to name," Natarle said in a command speech.

The ladies sat in front of her swallowed their saliva. Lady Natarle seemed so strict. It seems like bribing wouldn't work here…

"Lady Takako, please"

"Yes," the lady replied and stood up from her position and headed into the room inside which Natarle had instructed.

"It would be quite a long wait for the other ladies here. Please enjoy yourself in the garden while awaiting for your turn," Natarle said as she entered the room too.

"Yes," the ladies replied her in chorus and bowed to her.

* * *

Meer sighed in relief as soon as she and Cagalli had left the room and headed for the garden.

"It seemed so tense up inside. What are they going to do when you enter that room, Cagalli?" Meer asked in fear. Would they strip her naked and does funny things to her?

Cagalli looked at the wide green field as Meer complained the room and everything.

It seemed like it's going to be a long day. There were so many ladies here. _How long would it take to check on each lady?_

"Cagalli?" Meer called when she noticed Cagalli wasn't listening.

"Yes?" Cagalli snapped out of her thoughts and turned.

"Are you okay? Do you need a rest or anything?"

"I'm fine, Meer. I'm just thinking of something,"

* * *

Lacus stood at the pavilion nearby. She was having her tea with Athrun and Kira there until she heard some voices coming from the garden.

"Lacus?" Kira called as Lacus left her seat and headed to the window. "Is anything wrong?"

"Those ladies…" lacus said as she observed. "Are they the candidates for your Queen, Athrun?"

Athrun looked at her and stood up from his seat heading to where lacus was. He looked and sighed. There were over hundred of girls there.

"I guess so,"

"Kira, aren't you part of the selection too?" Lacus questioned as Kira stood behind her.

"Yes. Why so, lacus?"

"These ladies are from high-ranking family. There would be chances that they would be bribing some officials to help them,"

"Don't worry. Official Mwu had put Lady Natarle as the lady in charge. You know how Lady Natarle works. She'll never accept bribes. She'll chase those girls out if they did that," Kira assured her.

"Even if they did bribes, the last choice is still with me, Lacus. There's no worry of it," Athrun continued assuring her.

"I'm just a little worry, that's all," lacus smiled.

* * *

The days passed with ease for Cagalli and Meer. They had passed the tests for both etiquette and body check-up. What would be next?

No one knew…

But slowly, 2 weeks had passed and only 20 girls were left. Some of the girls didn't pass the tests given by Lady Natarle. Some left because they couldn't stand the life in palace. It was too dull and quiet. Everyday seemed to repeat itself each day.

Mwu and Murrue had been trying their best to allow Cagalli see the Queen. However, each time, there seemed to be someone who would stop the plan.

"Don't you feel like we're under someone's eyes? It seemed like this person knows what we're planning and had been stopping us," Murrue complained as she sat in her husband's study room.

"I know what you mean. It might be the work of Yunna Roma's sorceress. She was said to have incredible power,"

"Who in the world can stop her then? If this continues, Yunna Roma's girl would be the next Queen for sure," Murrue asked worrying. It seemed like that Roma's plan was going too smoothly. Someone or something must stop it.

"We'll need Cagalli then. We've got to talk to her about it," Mwu replied. Things had to be solved as soon as possible…otherwise…

PLANTS would be _gone forever_…

* * *

"My chance?" Meryin questioned.

Yunna had came into the palace with Rusty suddenly and now stood in her room.

"Yes. The prince is said to be in that pavilion near the east garden for the next few days. He's there for some rest. Use the potion I handed you before. Use it well, Meryin," Yunna ordered her and smiled evilly. Soon his chance would come. His chance of becoming the king would finally come.

"I understand, Lord Yunna," Meryin bow down in front of him. Her eyes somehow weren't happy at all. It looked so sad.

During these days in the palace, she had saw Cagalli with a gray-haired girl. Cagalli didn't seemed to remember her. It hurts when someone you knew didn't recognized you at all…it really hurts…

Rusty who stood behind Yunna noticed Meryin's behavior…his eyes saddened as he continued looking at her…

* * *

"Runaway?" Meryin asked as Yunna left the room to meet someone.

"If you're unwilling to do this, I'll help you get away, Meryin!" Rusty explained. This girl seemed so sad…even if her goal was reaching…

"But…I…"

"Meryin. Tell me quickly. If you're unwilling, I'll help you. Trust me,"

Meryin shook her head. Even if she got away, where could she go? The place she once called home was gone. No one remembered her…

Where could she go?

"I can't, Rusty. There's no place for me to go back,"

"Meryin?"

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Rusty. But I'll continue with this," Meryin shook her head and smiled at him.

The next thing she felt was a warmth hug. A hug that gives her secure…

"Rusty?"

"I'll help you then. I'll follow your decision…no matter what I'll be by your side," Rusty whispered in her ears, soon he let her go and left the room.

Meryin fell right on her knees right away.

Her heart was pounding hard and fast. What was this all about? Why was Rusty giving her this feeling?

"No…the person I like is Athrun. I worked so hard just to be with him. Stop beating…stop beating so fast…please…"

* * *

"Must I actually take a break?" Athrun asked as he sat down in the room of the pavilion.

"You have to rest, Athrun," lacus lectured him. "You had been coping yourself in that study room every day and night. You have to come out for a breather,"

Athrun nodded his head and sighed as lacus continued her lecturing. The selection was about to end in 2 weeks. Who would be left? Who would he choose in the end?

"Athrun," Kira called as he came into the room. "There would be a gathering between you and the ladies 3 days later. It's best that you take a rest for a while,"

Athrun nodded.

3 days later…

By hook or by croak, he had to laid his eyes on one of the ladies by then…

_Why did this have to happen?_

* * *

"Prince Athrun, I've brought you your meals,"

"C'mon in,"

It was night. After a long day of listening to Lacus and Kira's lecturing…finally they left and he stayed in this pavilion which in the middle of this huge lake. The wind blew so nicely. The smell of nature…

"Here's your meal, Prince Athrun. Please enjoy,"

"Thank you," Athrun thanked and looked at the maid. She looked so familiar. There's a smell on her, which smelled so familiar…

"I'll be taking my leave then,"

"Wait!" Athrun shouted. The maid stopped in her track. "Have I met you before?"

The maid timidly turned and faced the prince.

"I'm afraid not, prince. Today is my first day here,"

"Is that so?" Athrun continued looking at her. She seemed so familiar. Someone so close to him…

"Yes. I'll be leaving then. I have other duties to do," the maid bowed and left the room.

_Who was she?_

_Why did she make me have the urge to have her?_

_That smell of hers…smelled like Cagalli…_

* * *

"Have you put the potion in his food?"

"I did,"

"Good. Soon he'll be mesmerized by you and he'll belong to you and only you, Meryin,"

"Yes. And thanks to you, Lord Yunna,"

* * *

"Are you sure of this?" Rusty asked as he escorted Meryin back to her room.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you sure you're going to do this? The prince wouldn't be really loving you with his heart…do you understand?" Rusty argued.

"At least I got him this time. Rusty. Do not go against me. As you had said, you would listen, wouldn't you?" Meryin ordered him.

"As you wish, my lady," Rusty, without a choice, bows down to her and continued escorting her back to her room.

* * *

"So, tell me again. Why am I here with you two lovely couple?" Athrun questioned as he sat in the pavilion.

"We're here to help you relax, Athrun. Appreciate it," Kira glared at him while passing him some snacks.

"I didn't request for your accompany, Yamato!"

"I told you so, lacus. This man doesn't need our care! We should be going out there shopping or visiting the guys back in orb," Kira complained.

"Kira, keep quiet," lacus ordered with a smile. Athrun wowed at the sight. A simple word from lacus…and it made the dog kept quiet. Impressive. Guess he should learn it from lacus.

"…_A dog and its master…"_

Cagalli's jokes ran in his mind. He giggled at the memory of it.

Then the maid that had served him meal came again to his mind. That reddish-pink hair…

It had been haunting in his mind since he woke up. The image of having her in his arms…it was getting so strong…

But didn't he wanted Cagalli to be the one in his arms? Why did that girl keep appearing and taking over Cagalli? Had he…betrayed the promise to Cagalli and fallen for someone who somehow reminds him?

"Athrun? Are you okay?" Kira asked as he noticed Athrun giggling to himself.

"Do you need a doctor?" lacus asked.

"Have the great Athrun Zala finally became crazy? Insane? Someone who must be locked up for the safety of my dear lacus?" Kira exclaimed loudly.

Athrun glared at him and used the nearby tray the maids had brought along, banged at Kira's head.

"I'm okay, you idiot. I'm just recalling something,"

"Are you sure?" lacus asked as she sighed in relief. She was used to Athrun killing Kira already. Kira sometimes, really doesn't use his brain at all.

Athrun nodded his head and smiled. That memory…was so precious to him now… especially with this new girl who was haunting him...

He must remember Cagalli...he mustn't change his heart...

The one he love...should be...Cagalli

* * *

"It's so hot here," Meer commented as she took a walk with Cagalli in the garden. Cagalli had suggested coming to the garden since it seemed pointless to be staying in that room or house, whatever they called, the whole day. There was nothing to do at all. Does this meant that the queen had to live such a life here?

Cagalli rolled her eyes as she thought of her entire life staying here. This was getting really bored. How she wished she could leave this place right away…

But the queen…it hadn't been successful each time Lord Mwu tried to smuggle her into the Queen's quarter. But there was once, the distance she had with the queen was close…and there…she could feel that someone is controlling the queen…

There was some kind of power there…

_What was it?_

_What was that controlling the queen's sickness?_

"Cagalli! Look at this!" Meer called. Cagalli headed there and saw some flowers.

"I've never seen these before," Meer commented as she looked at it with care. "What are these?"

"Don't touch it!" Cagalli pulled Meer's hand away.

"Cagalli?"

"There's thorns on it. This is called rose. It maybe a beauty on the surface…yet it's a dangerous thing on the inside," Cagalli explained.

"Rose? How did you know that?"

Cagalli looked at Meer…

_Rose?_

How did she knew about it?

The rose ring that was hanging around her neck with a string shone a little.

"_Look at this! It's so beautiful!" _

"_Don't touch it!"_

"_Why? Ouch!" the little blond girl held up her finger. It was pricked._

_The boy sighed and took out a cloth to wrap around her finger._

"_This is called rose. It might be a beauty on the surface, yet it's dangerous on the inside,"_

Cagalli held onto her head. What were all these memories about? Who was that boy? Cagalli's head started to spin. The ring shone a little and soon stopped when someone called her.

"Cagalli!" she turned to see who had called. A man with blue hair…his emerald eyes were filled with happiness as their eyes met…

"Athrun…" Cagalli whispered his name as she fell onto the ground.

* * *

Athrun looked out from the pavilion since Kira again started his nagging on him again regarding not taking any rest etc.

There, from his view, he saw 2 ladies entered the garden. A lady with gray hair and another…

_Blond haired?_

The first person, which came to mind, was…Cagalli…

Was that her…?

_Was she here all the time?_

Athrun tried to look even better…that girl…

She looks exactly like Cagalli…

Not that pink headed girl who had been haunting his mind the whole morning…

It was that blond headed girl he had fallen for…

Athrun couldn't believe his eyes… Was his Cagalli here all the time?

Why didn't he noticed her?

Why didn't he saw her once after all these time?

Not wasting any moments, he quickly ran towards the garden, ignoring Kira and lacus's calls for him. The soldiers who were supposed to protect him ran behind him…

Was that blond haired really Cagalli?

He stopped in track when he was just only a few distances from that girl…

The girl was holding onto her head…

"Cagalli!" he shouted, hoping it was her…hoping that it was the girl he had fallen for…

The girl turned…

Their eyes met…

It was the exact same golden orbs that he had fell for…

Cagalli

* * *

"What did you just said?" Yunna roared.

Now here he is in a dark room. Only a campfire was in the middle lighting the room. A lady with reddish-pink hair attired in a black kimono sat in front of the fire. Yunna stood behind her.

"I just said that the rose ring had inferred me. It had somehow broke the spell I made on the prince and miko. They wasn't supposed to be able to see one another at all,"

"Flay! I brought you here to use you! How dare you fail me!" Yunna continued roaring.

Flay shook her head.

"If you had brought that ring to me, this wouldn't have happened. Now the prince and miko had met…you had better prepare for another plan," Flay said.

"You're a useless bum!" Yunna scolded and stomped out of the room.

Flay continued sitting right in front of the fire. Yunna had planned to let the prince fall that girl, Meryin had failed. The potion wouldn't work anymore; now that the miko had came into his life again…

"I'll do whatever I can to pay you back what you did to me, Miko Cagalli and Kira,"

* * *

**A/N: This is the end of Chapter 15! Can I love you? would be up within this week as well! Keep a lookout!**

**  
And continue reviewing people! DO NOT BE A SILENT READER!**

**Ciao  
**


	16. The deciding factor

**A/N: Hi to all again. thanks for the lots of reviews in the last chapter! **

**many had emailed me regarding the ending of this story whether if i had written the ending already? actually, on normal basis i'll just sit down at my computer and start typing whatever came to my mind. i don't know myself what the ending would be...**

**it's all up to my mood..hehe. so be prepared to take in quite a number of twist here and there. I had updated my profile. I had written actually stories at other websites and i would be promoting one here which i posted at . i'll too try to post it on winglin soon to make things easier for some readers since soompi needs to register. for those who likes dbsk or would just like to read, please email me at my new email posted in profile. :)**

* * *

**Thanks to all reviews:  
**

**Milleniumgirle: XD i know what you mean! thanks for reviewing!**

**shiloah18: hehehe. what's going to happen next? would flay actually kill Yunna? XD thanks for reviewing!**

**orb 90: Hi to new reader! :) thanks for liking the story. What would happen next? hehe! thanks for reviewing**

**cagallirockz: thanks for reviewing!**

**Dark In The Eyes: I just love giving cliffhanger! XD thanks for reviewing!**

**gs rocks: hehe. thanks for reviewing and not being a silent reader for my last chapter. :) updated for you!**

**Liverpool-GK-Hayabusa: XD thanks for liking my story. will look out for all the mistake you had told me. hehe! XD**

**Canadain-Girl: i'll look out for the mistakes too. thanks for reviewing! :)**

**ScaredBlade: thanks for reviewing. what's going to happen next?X XD**

**Hades.Throne.Heiress: hmmmmmz...what did they do? hehe. just continue reading and answers would be revealed! thanks for reviewing!  
**

**AmaranthzxLoverx: hehe! here's the next chapter for you! XD thanks for reviewing!**

**kouhaixsempai: :) thanks for reviewing!**

**AsuCaga01: hehe. did i? thanks for reviewing! :)**

**Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan: super awesome? i'm feel so shy now. XD thanks for reviewing! XD  
**

**i love hershey: hehe. thanks for reviewing! :) **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: The deciding factor…**

* * *

Cagalli was still asleep in her room…but this time…she wasn't alone. Athrun stayed by her side, holding her hand all the time.

"Kira," Lacus called. "Why didn't you notice Cagalli's name on the list at all?"

Lacus, Meer and Kira were now in the living room of the 'house' assigned. The doctors were sent here to check on Cagalli, yet no one could find out what had made her fainted…

Kira shrugged.

* * *

"Stellar!" shiho exclaimed as she entered the room. Stellar was lying on floor motionless.

"Yzak! Luna! Shinn!"

Luna ran into the room upon hearing Shiho's call. "What happened?"

Shiho carried stellar in her arms and cried. "Call the doctor! Call the doctor right now!"

Luna nodded her head and quickly went to find Yzak and Shinn.

"Cagalli…" a voice called. Cagalli opened her eyes slowly…she was in a dark area…

"Cagalli," the voice continued to call.

"Who's there?" Cagalli asked as she looked around. A bright light suddenly shone…

Someone came out from the light. Cagalli used her hand to block the bright light hurting her eyes. She tried to see and figure who was it…

"Cagalli…"

Cagalli's eyes wide-open when she saw who was it…

"Stellar?"

Stellar smiled at her sweetly.

"It's time to wake up, cagalli. He's there now…waiting for you…"

"Stellar? Stellar?"

* * *

"Stellar!" Cagalli shouted the name as she awoke and sat up from her futon.

"Cagalli!" Athrun called as he saw cagalli finally waking up. Cagalli turned a to the side and saw the same emerald eyes…right before she fainted…

"Athrun…" she whispered his name.

"Thank goodness you're okay!" Athrun whispered in her ears as he hugged her tightly in his arms.

"Athrun," Cagalli lay her head in his chest and rested. However…the image of Stellar in her dream…

"Athrun. Stellar. Stellar, she's!" cagalli pulled herself away from Athrun's warmth.

"Cool down Cagalli. What happened to Stellar?" Athrun asked worried. Cagalli didn't sound good…did something bad happened to Stellar?

"Stellar is in trouble. I need to see her!"

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" Athrun questioned.

"I don't know. But…I could feel that she's suffering right at this moment. Please, Athrun. I need to see Stellar!"

"Cagalli?" Athrun called. Athrun had took his prized horse, Justice, and now rode on it with Cagalli in between his arms, speeding towards Yzak's place. "What made you think that Stellar is in suffering now?"

Cagalli hesitated answering him…the truth behind Stellar…

"…Stellar…is a part of me and the rose ring…" Cagalli slowly explained as the horse continued moving.

"A part of you and the rose ring?" Athrun looked at her with question and eyes wide open.

"After Rey had died, there was a part of me suffering…just then…the rose ring shone brightly to a direction…I followed its ray and there was she…Stellar…she looked like me…the past Cagalli I had been before becoming miko…whenever Stellar is in real danger, I could sense it right away as if I was there with her…as if I'm her…"

Athrun looked at Cagalli with shock. He didn't know how to react…this fact…came quite a sudden…

* * *

"She's fine now, Cagalli." Shiho assured Cagalli who was sitting next to Stellar holding onto her hand.

"Thank goodness…thank goodness," Cagalli repeated as she held even tighter onto Stellar's hand.

"Athrun, we need to talk," Shinn said as Cagalli continued to stay by Stellar's side. Yzak who was in the room as well nodded, indicating that the men should now step out.

"Luna…are you sure it's going to be okay to tell him the truth?" Shiho questioned as the men went out.

"I don't know, Shiho…but…it's about time if we want to stop this evil plan that's processing silently,"

"Stellar is actually the rose ring itself?" Athrun exclaimed. The men now stood in the study room, explaining whatever they knew and help was indeed needed as soon as possible.

Shinn nodded his head and continued. "The rose ring had created Stellar to stay by Cagalli. It was like Lord Uzumi's last wish towards the ring…to protect Cagalli no matter what,"

"But now, it seemed like there's a spell running in the palace which caused Stellar to faint. Stellar seemed to be trying to break the spell through rose ring…" Yzak continued.

Athrun tried to listen and accept the fact…however…it was too shocking…

The ring itself created a human? And this human had power…which actually tried to help Cagalli? And this human was Stellar? But why?

"How…how did you know these?" Athrun questioned while he tried to digest the facts told to him.

"Kira Yamato is a clever man, Athrun…" Yzak smiled.

"Kira?"

* * *

"So how's the plan going, Mwu?" Kira asked as he sat in the study room given to him to assist Athrun.

Mwu smiled happily at him and replied. "It's going well, Kira. You're fulfilling the wishes of the late Lord Zala and Lord Uzumi's well. All we need now is Cagalli to break the spell Yunna had created,"

Kira nodded his head and looked seriously on Mwu.

"Please do make sure that the plan continues to go well. There's no time to lose…especially with that devil making used of that Yunna,"

Mwu nodded his head and left the room.

Kira stood up from his seat and headed to the cupboard next to the table. Taking a book out, he flipped some pages and there was a note…

Holding onto the note near his chest, he shut his eyes as if recalling something…

"_Protect _Cagalli_ for me if I'm gone…"_

"Athrun_…I'll leave him to your hands…assist him as much as possible. Don't let that devil get…what he wants…"_

"Don't worry, Lord Zala…Lord Uzumi…I'll carry out my promises I did to you…" Kira silently whispered to himself. "I won't let that devil harm anyone I love,"

* * *

"A new plan?" Rusty questioned. Rau Le Cruest and himself are now currently in Yunna's room. Yunna seemed fumed yet he was smiling so evily.

"That witch's spell had been broken by the ring. We need a new plan now…Meryin is still in the palace awaiting for my orders. We'll have to overthrow the prince, the courts…everyone…by force to be the king now," Yunna said as he sat on his chair.

"Force?" Rau smiled evilly. Rusty who noticed it, shivered in fear. Who knows what this man is thinking now…every action of his always create more trouble. And his smile…doesn't show well. "What do you mean by force?"

"Let Meryin poision the prince. Without any direct descantdants, the position of King would be mine…since I'm the prince's uncle…" Yunna smiled as he continued planning in his mind.

"But," Rusty interrupted. "Wouldn't that go against Meryin wish? She wanted to have the prince…and now with you asking her to kill the prince…she might betray us,"

"Clever boy, Rusty," Rau eyed him. "Meryin wouldn't know a thing about the poison…we'll just lie to her..."

Rusty looked in fear as the two continued planning for the killing of the prince.

_Meryin…she had to know the truth…or she'll be gone forever…_

* * *

"Are you okay?" Athrun asked as he rode back to the palace with Cagalli. Cagalli nodded weakly and laid in his chest.

"I'm just tired, Athrun…why did all this have to happen?"

Athrun's right hand let go the bridle on the horse and held Cagalli near his chest, letting his head resting on hers, taking in her scent.

"Don't worry, if anything happens…I'll be there to protect you…no matter what…"

* * *

"Athrun!" Kira called cheerfully. Athrun had just came back from Yzak's place and brought Cagalli back to her room for a rest. Now walking back into his room, Kira was there packing his room.

"So how was the guys? Me and lacus heard the story from Meer. Meer seemed to be a nice girl…" Kira continued to smile as Athrun sat across him.

Athrun eyed him seriously…

Kira noticing it, stopped whatever he was doing and looked at Athrun.

"Why are you looking so serious? You do know that you'll get older this way…" Kira said with a cheerful tone. "Or…had you finally fallen for me?" Kira made a shock expression and moved away from Athrun.

Athrun sighed. "How long are you going to hide the truth, Yamato?"

Kira looked at him with seriousness. "What do you mean by the truth, Athrun?"

"Who are you? And how did you know about Stellar? Everything that had been going on from the start…was it you who planned all these?"

"Athrun…it seemed like you've heard a little from Yzak?"

Athrun nodded his head. How did this always looking cheerful man, be the man who had been trying to help him and PLANTS? Even Cagalli? How did he do all this things…and why?

"Guess…it's time to tell you then…" Kira said with seriousness in him. "Cagalli…she's my sister…"

"Sister?"

* * *

"Kira, please do understand why we're doing this," Kira's mother, Via, said as she stood in front of the Zala's mansion. At that time, Kira was only 3 years old…

Patrick Zala was still fighting in the war…

Thinking back if it wasn't because of Patrick Zala, her children would have been dead. If it wasn't for Patrick Zala and Lord Uzumi…they wouldn't be still breathing this air. Via had came upon to this mansion…just for one purpose…

To serve her saviour…she had told her husband Ulen about it…

Even though there were fights in between for this…they had finally came to an conclusion…

They were unable to even feed themselves now…with a child each with them, they headed to their savior living quarters…hoping that they would at least remember them and take in their children…

The children were too innocent for this war…they mustn't suffer…

Taking in a deep breath, Via knocked on the door of the Zala's mansion…

* * *

"Ulen had passed away?" Via questioned as Patrick passed her a piece of paper. Apparently it was sent by Lord Uzumi who was Patrick's good pal since forever…

"Your husband, Ulen, had been ill for quite sometimes and heaven had finally set him free from his pain recently. Your daughter is in the care of Uzumi's. however she'll not know anything about her real parents as both of you had requested," Patrick said as he leaned back in his seat.

"Thank you sir…thank you for everything,"

"It had been a year since I took you in as a maid in my household and your son, as my son's playmate. I couldn't really understand why did you want to keep your identify from your youngest daughter? She'll be turning 2 this year…don't you think it's cruel to not let her know her real parents? I could take her in as well, if you didn't mind," Patrick asked. The young girl…she's only a child…yet there were so much truth hidden from her.

Via shook her head and smiled. "I couldn't ask you to do more than that for me, sir. I don't want my children to suffer just because of our reputation. My husband had been doing experiments, weapons for people to kill another. Many loved him yet hated him. It was torturing. I don't want my children to live as a killer's child."

"I see. I understand what you mean Via. But please do take note that whatever you still need, just tell me. My wife would be happy to help you as well," Patrick sighed, as he knew how parents feel for their child…he's a father too…

"Thank you sir. I can't thank enough all the help you and madam had given me,"

* * *

"Lord Zala!" Kira shouted as he entered the study room. Lord zala was lying on the table, in a pool of blood.

"Kira?" he whispered.

"Lord Zala! You're sick. You need rest now!" Kira panicked. He didn't know what to do at all. He was just a 5 year old boy then. Despite being a son of the maid in the family, everyone treated him with lots of care. He had came into Lord Zala's study room upon his mother's request to pass him some tonic. Handling a country wasn't as easy as it seemed to be when the war had finally ended.

Patrick just smiled and lifted his arm with every ounce of strength he had and patted on Kira's head.

"You've grown so much, Kira. Do you know that I had been treating you like my own son?" Patrick whispered as he continued patting. "Kira. Please help Athrun in the future…no matter what happen…help him…don't let that devil take the country…he'll ruin the peace everyone had wished for…"

"Lord Zala?" Kira called as Patrick stopped talking and patting his head. "Lord Zala?" Kira shook him lightly.

With this…Lord Zala's last words were heard only by Kira…

* * *

"Mother?" A 15 years-old Kira called as he entered their room. Living in the palace was tough…traveling from one sector to another…it's such a long journey…

"Kira, I need you to head down to village Shi. Lord Uzumi would be there. He wants you to be there,"

"Lord Uzumi? Is he the person who had taken in Cagalli as his daughter?" Kira asked as his mother passed him a letter.

Via nodded her head. "It seemed like he's going to let both of you meet. But please do remember that Cagalli knows nothing about her real family,"

Kira nodded his head in understanding…

* * *

"So you're Ulen and Via's son?" Uzumi asked cheerfully. "You have your father's nose!" Uzumi laughed as he saw Kira for the first time.

Kira humbly nodded his head and smiled. He couldn't really remember his father now…not to mention his features…

"Before I bring you to Cagalli, we need to head down to another village, Kira. They are asking for my help…" Uzumi said as he mounted on his horse and gestured Kira to mount onto his own.

"Of course sir. It's not a problem at all," Kira replied and followed Uzumi's trail to the village.

* * *

It had been 10 days since Kira left the palace and met Uzumi. To his surprise, Uzumi was nothing like Lord Zala who was serious all the time. instead, Uzumi was always smiling and laughing. He treated Kira like his own…like how Lord Zala did to him.

However…fate wasn't on their side, allowing them get closer…

"Kira! Stay away!" Lord Uzumi shouted as he faced hundreds of demons with a sword in hand.

"But Lord Uzumi!" Kira rebuked as his horse struggled. The horse was in fear of these demons.

"At the count of three, turn your horse and run back to the village. I'll handle them!"

"Lord Uzumi!"

"Protect Cagalli for me if I'm gone…" Uzumi whispered but Kira could hear it. "Protect her for me. You're after all her brother…"

"Lord Uzumi!"

"Go!" Uzumi hit the back of Kira's horse and soon the horse ran off with Kira on it.

"Lord Uzumi!" Kira cried as the horse continued riding.

"On my command, the power of purifying…may it release its power now!" Uzumi shouted and blinding lights appeared. "…and find your new master soon, my power…my friend…" Uzumi whispered. "Protect my only child for me…Cagalli…Don't let that _devil_…harm anyone especially Cagalli…"

* * *

"This is all I've been through, Athrun…I guess that it was because of Lord Uzumi's power and wishes had touched the rose ring who in return created Stellar to stay by her side…helping her in all means," Kira explained the whole story to Athrun.

Athrun looked sadly on the ground…so much had happened…without his knowledge…

Cagalli…would never know of her real family? Why did auntie Via not reveal Cagalli's real identity?

"Mother had passed away too…no one know of this except for some…" Kira whispered softly enough for Athrun to hear.

"Sorry, Kira. For not being there…you must have suffer…" Athrun apologized thinking how it would feel that when people who you treasured…was gone in front of you…

Kira shook his head and held onto Athrun's hand. "I make a promise to Lord Zala. I'll help you no matter what,"

"Kira," Athrun whispered softly. "But who's the de…?"

"Kira! Athrun!" Lacus called as she slide open the door. Beside her was Meer…and what they saw was bad timing…

Two men holding hands together looking into each other's eyes so seriously…

"Erm…sorry to disturb?" Lacus looked in shock. Meer covered her mouth, preventing it from dropping…

Athrun and Kira immediately noticed, let go and tried to explain.

"No! Lacus! you're mistaken!" Kira shook his head and headed to Lacus.

"Sorry Kira. I didn't know you were…"

"Lacus!"

* * *

"This is what Lord Yunna wants me to pass to you," Rusty said as he passed her a small white bag.

"What is this?"

"A kind of powder to make the prince fall for you…I guess," rusty lied and looked away. Rau had forced him to say if he didn't want Meryin to be harmed…

"I see," Meryin smiled and placed the bag into her kimono. "Thank you Rusty,"

"Meryin!" rusty called.

"Yes?"

"That bag…" Rusty hesitated. If he said, Meryin might be harmed…but…he doesn't…Meryin's smile…might be gone forever…

"What's wrong?"

"That bag is a bag of poison to the prince. Yunna wants you to poison him,"

Meryin eyes open wide and looked at rusty.

"You're joking right?"

rusty looked down on the ground.

"Rusty! Why? Why did Lord Yunna wants me to do this? Didn't he knows that I wanted Athrun to myself?" Meryin shouted and shook Rusty.

"The plan initially had failed. Yunna wants to be the king no matter what…Meryin…please don't give the prince this poison…you'll regret!"

"Me? Poisoning Athrun…? I…" Meryin stammered.

As the two continued to fight within themselves…unknowingly…they didn't notice that a pair of eyes were on them…

"As I had suspected...Rusty would sure let _my_ plan fail," the man smiled evilly, observing the pair. "I'll never forgive what you had did, Patrick Zala, Uzumi. The children you had taken care of, will repay all the deeds you had did to me and my family,"

* * *

**A/N: That's all for now people! remember to R&R! :)  
**

**Ciao**


	17. The Start Of All Plans

**A/N:** Hello to all. Am really sorry for the late update. As I had said that I'm currently writing four stories in total; 2 in fanfiction and another 2 in . It's not easy for me to complete these in a short time. But I'm really serious in thinking of finishing this story by the end of this year. So please do bare a little while with me.

In addition, I'll be away for a week holiday to Korea. XD I had been wanting to go there since forever...Though Japan is my 1st goal..and till now I couldn't really go there for a holiday..sad..Anyway, Update here would slow down since school is getting tougher for me now too. T-T it sucks!

To the reader who had been messaging me the past few days, Apologizes for me not being to reply you at the messenger for the past few days. My internet sucks and I was preparing for my holiday that's coming. And sorry, I couldn't remember your nick in FF.

Anyway, To the personal replies

**Milleniumgirle**: Thanks for reviewing. Haha. Who had said those words? I would not be revealing a thing yet. However, there would be clues here and there. Do look out for it.

**Hades.Throne.Heiress:** Who was the one who said that? haha. I'll not reveal a thing yet too. Kira is always hiding the truth the best. XD Thanks for reviewing

**orb 90:** As the story goes on, more shocking truth would be revealed? Who knows...I don't know what this mind of mine would do for the future chapters..:P Thanks for reviewing

**Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan:** Haha. Is that so? **-blush-** Thanks for reviewing.

**i love hershey:** I feel sorry for him too as I continued writing the last chapter. Thanks for reviewing

**PinkPrincess511:** Thanks for reviewing!

**kouhaixsempai**: Updated! Thanks for reviewing!

**AsuCaga01:** XD yes! Lacus is just so cute with Kira and Athrun. I just love to add in some humor for this drama that's unfolding. Thanks for reviewing and loving this story. Sorry, I wouldn't be updating **HIME? Falling In Love With You** any sooner. I'm having serious writer block for that story for some reasons.

**shiloah18**: XD who knows. I haven't really thought of putting Stellar as Rey's reincarnation. Nope, Village Shi is just a made-up village, not based on the anime. Who knows what was that guy? But as i had said before, there would be clues here and there. Do keep a lookout for it. Thanks for reviewing.

**ScaredBlade:** Updated! thanks for reviewing!

**cagallirockz: **Updated! I'll try to put in more AsuCaga moments. :)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters!**

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Start of All Plans**

* * *

Cagalli now sat by the window of her room, viewing the dark night sky filled with glowing stars. Meer was asleep. Cagalli didn't know what to do or think…

Stellar…she treasures stellar more than anyone.

_Would Stellar be okay…?_

For like what Shiho had said, stellar had used her power to protect her and broke the spell that was placed in the palace. However, the spell, which was placed on the Queen, wasn't. Athrun had came in earlier in the night telling her the Queen's condition got worse. Lacus had to stay over at the Queen's quarter to look after her.

Cagalli took out the ring, which was tied with a string on her neck.

_Rose ring_

Could this save the Queen and together with it, PLANTS?

Cagalli continued holding the ring in hand before looking back to the dark night sky.

"What should I do?"

* * *

"Shiho!" Miri called as she touched on Stellar's forehead. "Stellar is running a fever,"

Shiho quickly nodded her head and went to the nearest well to fetch a pail of water. This had been happening for the entire night. Stellar's condition wasn't stable. Yet, she couldn't bear to tell Cagalli. Who knows what Cagalli would do if she had lost stellar. Shiho could only secretly pray that everything would go smoothly in the palace…

Or else…

Hearing footsteps behind her, Shiho quickly turned grabbing a nearby wood.

"You!" Shiho exclaimed as she saw who was it. She recognized him.

"Shiho, why are you so defensive?" the man said as he stopped in his tracks. "Your eyes are still as beautiful as always,"

"Shut your mouth! What are you doing here?" Shiho held up the wood more. This man was dangerous. She knew him better than anyone. She knew his thoughts…she knew everything of him…

_For he was…_

"Had you forgotten the times we had together once? Why must you be so cold to me?"

Shiho had a little shock hearing his words. The times they had together…

Shiho shook her head and glared at him.

"Ever since you betrayed me, I promised myself not to fall for any of your words again!"

The man smiled a little before continuing.

"Why…and to think that I'm here to help you,"

Shiho smirked. "Help? You? What a dream?"

"To save PLANTS and all who you loved, all you had to do…is to kill the prince, Athrun Zala, Shiho. To think I came all the way here to help you,"

Shiho glared even more. This man was trying to control her to do things for him. She wouldn't fall for it anymore.

"I know what you're planning! You're controlling that Yunna Roma to get PLANTS. I'll not fall for it any longer. Ever since I became Yzak's wife, I made myself to not trust anyone, especially you,"

The man sighed a little before he moves away.

"And to think I came here just to help you,"

Shiho stood at her spot, making sure the man left. Kill athrun Zala to save everyone?

There's no way she'll do that. Athrun was her friend…

"What are you planning this time, Rau?" Shiho whispered softly as the cold night breeze blew.

* * *

"The queen's condition is going the way we had planned," Flay said. Yunna stood behind her and the blazing flame. Flay was once again making the spell to worsen the queen's condition. Since…his plans on using Meryin…had failed…

Flay had shown him the scene where Rusty and Meryin was…Rusty had told Meryin the truth…

"Very well. Continue your job then,"

With that, Yunna turned his back to her and left the room.

Flay shook her head and sighed. After Yunna saved her, she was forced to do these works for him…

No…it wasn't for Yunna…

Yunna was controlled by that devil…

She knew everything about them…but still she didn't want to say a thing…

For she wished to return back to her loved one…

For she wished to return back to…

_Kira…_

* * *

"I've brought him here, Master Yunna," reported one of Yunna's knights.

Yunna now sat in his study room, going through documents that need his attention. Upon hearing his "guest" had come, he stood up and waited.

"You had called?" Rusty asked as he entered the room and bowed towards Yunna.

"Had you passed the message I wanted you to pass?"

Rusty held on tight on his fist upon hearing the question. Meryin had decided to run away from Yunna's control. In order to do that, they needed to allay with Cagalli. But…

Rusty held on tighter on his fist before replying. "Yes, master."

"Are you sure?" Yunna looked coldly on rusty. He knew very well that rusty was lying. But he didn't want to do anything. Rusty was his childhood friend. Someone who had stayed by his side all this while…

Rusty holds on to the guilt in him and looked up at Yunna's eyes. "Yes, master Yunna,"

Yunna narrowed his eyebrows and frowned. Rusty was lying…

But he didn't want to do anything to him…

He didn't want to lose rusty…

Yunna sighed and turned his back towards rusty.

"Well then, please continue with your work now. I need to return back to my documents,"

Rusty nodded his head and slowly retreated.

After hearing the door was close, Yunna sighed and glared at the door rusty had just left. Why was even rusty going against him?

Was this plan…a wrong after all?

* * *

The very next day, Athrun walked along the garden with Cagalli. Now that Cagalli was by his side again, he didn't want to care anything else.

She was the only one who could make him forget of his original position, letting him forget he was a prince. He loved the times with her. He wanted to be with her so much.

But…the main concern now wasn't enjoying the moment with her. He had come together with her…

To discuss how they're going to save the queen before stellar could bear no more of the spell.

"I'll arrange a meeting with you and mother. However I'll need to talk to official Mwu and joule before anything. This palace is full of spies. Someone would for sure spoil our plan," athrun explained as they admired the bushes of roses. Cagalli smiled at him and nodded her head. She just had to leave things to him…

All she needs now is to prepare her to save the queen. She needed lots of rest to be able to release the power within the Rose Ring. As much as she wants to enjoy this time with athrun, she couldn't put her heart into it.

Stellar was suffering because of the spell…

The queen was soon meeting her death…

And she was the only who could save them…

So much pressure…Cagalli looked away from athrun and looked at the rose.

Athrun continue setting his eyes on Cagalli. He knew of her pressure…but he couldn't do anything to help her…

Lifting his arms, he took Cagalli by her shoulder. Holding onto her, he dug his head into her hair taking in her scents. "Don't worry. No matter what, remember that I'll be by your side. I'll support you all the way," he whispered and tighten his hold on her.

Cagalli smiled weakly and leaned on him. How she wished this time would stop, letting her stay in his arms as long as she wants…

* * *

"Cagalli!" Meryin called. She had come to Cagalli and Meer's "house"; she wanted to get out of Yunna's control. She wanted what she had once had back…

She wanted to be back with her sister…

"Cagalli!" she called once more. Meer came out of the room to look that had called. She tilted her head slightly to the left in confusion when she saw Meryin.

"Who are you?" Meer asked.

"I'm Meryin. I'm here to find Cagalli. Is she in?" Meryin asked as fast as she could. Before Yunna found out that rusty and her had decided to betray him…she needed to find Cagalli as soon as possible.

"She's…not in at the moment. She's with the prince now at the garden," Meer answered and looked at the girl suspiciously. Who was she…why was she so anxious to find Cagalli?

"Is that so? Thank you," Meryin bowed politely to her and quickly ran towards where Cagalli was. She needed Cagalli…

_Cagalli…_

* * *

"Being here all alone with just a girl? He's so naïve about the security in the palace eh?" the man in dark smiled evilly as he took a dagger out. He aimed it towards athrun and smiled once again…

"Good bye, my little prince," and he shot the dagger out.

Cagalli who still stayed within Athrun's arm sensed something was amiss. Something dangerous was coming…

She pulled away from athrun and turned to the back. A dagger shone at brightly under the sun. Cagalli looked in shocked and pushed athrun away. She shut her eyes and was prepared to receive the pain…

But it **never** came…

The pain had never came at all…

Cagalli peeked her eyes open and stood shock.

Someone had taken the pain for her instead. A person in pink kimono had took the pain for her…

Cagalli looked as the person fell beautifully on the ground…

Cagalli stared at the person who had taken the pain and fallen on the floor…

* * *

"Meryin…" Flay whispered as she witnessed the attack. Meryin had taken the blow…the fatal attack for Cagalli and athrun…

Looking sadly at the girl who had fallen, she smiled weakly…

"This might be the last thing I could do for you…please survive…god, please save that girl who's in despair…"

With that, Flay's hand moved skillfully and she said aloud,

"Spell…saves her,"

* * *

Athrun and Cagalli stood where they were, staring at the young girl who had took the blow for them…

For a moment, they didn't know how to react. They knew her yet they couldn't remember her.

Like a lightning had struck them, memories of this young girl returned. Cagalli fell on her knees and held onto her hand.

"Meryin? Meryin!" Cagalli called. "Meryin! Wake up!"

Athrun immediately shouted for rescue. He needed to save Meryin right away. She was his friend…

He didn't want to lose anyone…

"Guard! Guards! Come over here right now!"

"That girl!" the man in black growled angrily. Meryin had ruined his plans. Drawing out his sword, he got out from his hidden place and charged towards the prince. He had to kill that prince. For that devil would kill him if he failed in his mission…

"Die! Athrun Zala!"

Athrun and Cagalli looked in shocked as the assassin came charging towards them. They were armless. There was no weapon on them at all.

Athrun dodged the assassin's attack but he wouldn't be able to dodge it in the next attack…

Athrun glared at the assassin. He needed to find a way to get that assassin's sword or else Cagalli would be harmed.

The assassin smiled evilly and charged towards athrun once again. However before he reached athrun, someone had come to the rescue.

"Who sent you?" Kira asked as he held the assassin back with his sword.

"Kira!" athrun and Cagalli called.

"Why would it mind you? My master must become the next king. That Athrun Zala, is not fit to be the next king," the assassin said as he pushed Kira back with his sword and retreated back. Kira glared at the assassin.

* * *

Feeling that something was amiss, Meer took Cagalli's bow and arrows and ran behind Meryin. Something was wrong with that girl…

But something seemed even wrong when she saw that girl fell onto the grass and was lying in her own blood. Meer looked in shock. She had never seen anyone injured so seriously. She stared at the girl for who knows how long before she heard Kira shouting.

"Who had sent you here? Was it from the devil?"

Feeling that she must deliver the weapons to Cagalli as soon as possible, Meer ran again. She ran as fast as she could. No one must be hurt…

This was the promise she made to her parents…

Cagalli could do nothing to help Kira. She didn't have any weapons with her and athrun…if she were to jump out to help, athrun would pull her back…

not allowing her to participate at all…

biting her lower lip, she continued to look at the fight. Meryin was getting colder at each minute. Meryin might die anymore…

"Cagalli," Meryin whispered softly despite her strength was escaping from her.

"Meryin. Don't worry. I'll be here. Help is on the way. Hang on to it, Meryin!"

"Cagalli…I'm sorry," Meryin whispered softly and tears fell from her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Cagalli,"

"Don't speak anymore. Save your strength, Meryin!" Cagalli shook her head and held onto Meryin's hand tighter.

"You know what? I miss my sister a lot. I missed the happy times we used to have…can I ever return?"

Cagalli nodded her head as water pooled in her eyes. "You will, Meryin. Luna is still waiting for you! Hang on, Meryin,"

"Cagalli!" someone called. Cagalli looked up and saw Meer running clumsily in her kimono. Meer was holding onto something in her arms. Cagalli narrowed her eyes to see clearer. It was her bow and arrows.

"Cagalli! Catch it!" Meer shouted as she threw the bow and arrows toward Cagalli. Cagalli quickly got up and caught it. She aimed at the assassin who was still fighting with Kira and with a shot of it, the assassin fell onto the ground with the arrow shot into his chest.

"Athrun! Kira!" just then, Lacus had come running to them with a group of guards behind her. Kira panted for air as the guards ran toward the body of the assassin, making sure he was dead for sure. Lacus ran to Kira to check on him.

"I'm okay, Lacus," Kira assured her as Lacus looked at him with worrying eyes. "I'm okay,"

Kira and Lacus turned to look. Athrun had picked Meryin up in his arms as fast as he could and started to run into the palace with Cagalli following behind him. Meer stood where she was and looked at the surrounding. Thankfully she had managed to save Cagalli. Meer sighed a relief and looked up seeing Lacus in her eyes.

Lacus headed to the gray haired girl, smiled and hugged her lightly. "Thank you Meer. Thank you so much,"

* * *

It was nighttime. The beautiful dark sky glowed beautifully with the help of the stars. People in the city were looking up in the sky, enjoying this beautiful night sky. It wasn't the first time they saw something like this however today's night, seemed more beautiful than usual.

However, there were a few people who couldn't enjoy this night. They weren't able to enjoy it with their hearts.

Cagalli stayed in the room where Meryin was. The doctors had bandaged Meryin, healing her wounds. However, the doctors had said something too.

"_I'm afraid the lady would not be able to make it through tonight," _

_Cagalli looked at the doctor with wide-open eyes. Her friend was going to die? Once again? And she couldn't do a thing to save her? _

Cagalli shook the doctor hard, begging him to save her. Athrun held Cagalli back and advised the doctor continue his explanation. "She had lost lot of blood. Chances of her making through the night…are near zero. I'm sorry, Prince Zala,"

Cagalli didn't believe what the doctor said. She didn't want to believe. She stayed by Meryin's side, praying she would survive. Praying that she would open her eyes soon.

"Please open your eyes soon, Meryin. Please…I don't want to lose any of my loved ones anymore,"

* * *

Athrun sat outside of the room quietly. Cagalli didn't know that he was there. For the first time, athrun felt so helpless. He had so wanted so protect Cagalli. Yet when the assassin had attacked them earlier, he couldn't do a thing. Instead it was Kira and Cagalli saved the day in the end. He felt so helpless…

He felt so lost…

All he could do now was pray for Meryin's recovery and stay by Cagalli's side. He could do nothing now for sure…

Cagalli wasn't in the mood for anything now…he couldn't go near her now to consol her…

* * *

"Luna!" Shinn called as he ran into the room where stellar was.

Luna turns her head slowly towards Shinn. Tears were flowing down from her eyes. Memories of her dear sister…her sister, Meryin had returned. Now she knows why there was something missing. Why did she feel so empty…

How could she had forgotten her own sister?

And now, she could feel something had happened to Meryin. Meryin seemed to be calling her.

Shinn sat next to Luna and pulled her into his arms.

"She'll be fine, Luna. She will," he whispered in her ears as she continued sobbing in his chest.

"I need to see her, Shinn. I need to find her now,"

"Let's enter the palace together then," a voice joined in. Shinn and Luna looked up to see Shiho and Yzak standing at the door.

"Athrun had just send words. Meryin is in the palace now. He wants us to enter the palace as soon as possible,"

* * *

The sun soon rose again and greeted the sky. Birds were flying into the palace once again like a routine everyday, chirping loudly yet beautifully to the people who were fast asleep in their rooms. The dew on the leaves fell as the sun shone brightly.

"Cagalli?" a voice called. Cagalli had fallen asleep while holding onto Meryin's hand. Cagalli looked up for a while, rubbing her sleepy eyes. Meryin lay there and smiled weakly at her.

"Morning," Meryin greeted weakly.

"Mer-yin?" Cagalli looked at Meryin with shocked eyes. "You're okay?"

Meryin smiled again and nodded her head.

Cagalli's eyes soon filled with tears of relief. She hugged Meryin who was lying in her futon tightly. She couldn't believe it. Meryin made it through. Meryin was alive.

* * *

Athrun who was sitting outside the room the whole night smiled as he heard Cagalli shouting. Meryin was fine.

_Thank you, god._

_Thank you for allowing her to stay…_

"Prince athrun," Mwu greeted.

"You're early, Mwu," Athrun said as he got up from his place and headed towards Mwu who was standing in the garden.

"Yes. I had made discovery with Kira. We had found out who the devil really was," Mwu replied as athrun walked away from the room.

"Is that so? Let's go to my study room for further discussion then," athrun replied as he narrowed his eyes. The devil, which Kira had told him, was aiming for the throne. He needed to stop that devil…

No matter who he was…

He must be stopped.

With these thoughts, the two quickly went to the Prince's study room with orders sent to Kira as well, requesting Kira to meet them there.

* * *

"Meryin!" Luna called as she open the door and entered the room.

Meryin who sat up from her futon and was taking her medicine with the help of Cagalli, looked up and tears formed in her eyes again.

"Luna!" she cried.

"Meryin!" Luna hugged Meryin tightly on the neck and cried.

The two sisters cried together in each other arms. Noting her cue to leave the two alone, Cagalli got up and closed the door behind her. she smiled at the guests who had rushed throughout the night into the castle.

"I miss you guys,"

"Stellar is better now, Cagalli. Don't worry anymore," Shinn assured her and smiled.

"And our plan might start earlier than we thought, Cagalli," Yzak said sternly. Shiho headed towards Cagalli and held onto her hands.

Cagalli nodded her head; she understood the situation. That person behind everything, had to be stopped as soon as possible. Before more innocent people get injured or…even die…

* * *

**A/N:** This is all for this chapter. Remember to R&R. :)


End file.
